Kimochi
by chidoriochibi
Summary: Updated!Chp:9PartIIBotan was sent for an assignment together with Kurama. During the assignment they confessed their feelings for each other! Find out what obstacles they'll have to face! KuramaBotan
1. New Assignment

Hoi, hoi, minna, Kreuz4eva a.k.a mi-chan. Minna-san, ogenki desu ka? Wow, see so many k+b fanfics flyin here and there oledi, I'm so envious. Gomen ne, I was not able to finish the fics that I wrote previously. But I'll try me best to accomplish it, but right now; please read me new fics, it's call..

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Togashi-sensei has all the credits.

Pairings: Kurama x Botan

Warning: KB centrics. Please do not continue if you're not a KB fans! Readers had been warned, buahahaha…

**Title: Kimochi (Feelings)**

Chapter 1 - New Assignments

"What!" Botan cried. "But..but…Koenma-sama! How could you arrange such an assignment to me, knowing that I wouldn't like to take it!"

"AaaStop crying out loud for shinigami's sake! Now that Ayame is on leave and Hinageshi is still following up on other important assignment, it only left you alone to take up this assignment…" the Reikai Prince sighed whilst laying a lazy gaze at his blue haired ferry girl who's still protesting that she'll she would not accept such assignment.

"All you have to do is to help me to gather information on this man, who's going to die very soon. We will then file a judgment on where he should be after dead. I personally don't think that this is neither a tough nor a risky job" he explained.

"NOT RISKY, what do you mean not R.I.S.K.Y! Don't you know who is he? The leader of the most atrocious gang in Tokyo! And god! You assigned me to investigate on him, gather information on him, and stay near him! Do you want my soul to fizzle out? AhI know, I know, from the very beginning, you've already dislike me, so...so you try to find a way to get rid of me" she sobbed when she imagined some distorted ways she might use in order to get near the target. Most of her imaginations include seduction and self betrayal. Worst come to worst, she might need to sacrifice herself in order to collect information.

"Okay, I know that you would protest and so I've asked someone a favor to take this assignment with you" he said nonchalantly while resting his back on his armrest chair.

"Who?" she asked intriguingly while concerning she'll be in big trouble if her boss were to ask George to go with her knowing well that this would only cause her more trouble. 'Who could be the unfortunate one?' 

"Good day, Koenma-sama, you're looking for me?" a familiar voice drew everyone's attentions to glimpse towards the entrance of Koenma's office.

The red haired good looking man walked forward and stand beside Botan. He then greeted her, Botan returned with a bow. She couldn't believe to see Kurama here.

"Botan, I've asked Kurama to carry out this assignment with you coz I know that you don't even know how to write a proper report.

Botan suddenly felt a huge "Stupid" sculptured in kanji dropped down from seventh level of heaven striking directly towards her head.

"What do you mean by that? I'm not a fool who doesn't know anything. Fine I'll do it alone!" she then angrily stomps out of the office.

"See, I told you, she's too uncomplicated. I'm having so much fun when it comes to teasing her" Koenma stated faintly while laughing hysterically.

"Shall I go after her, she might be on her way to Ningenkai right now!" he asked tentatively.

Koenma still couldn't control his laughter not even realizing that Kurama had already left his office.

He looked around the Reikai Palace and couldn't see Botan. He then walks towards the window and look out from the top of the palace's viewing tower just to find her. Finally he found her sitting at the side of a nearby the cliff.

He then rushed to the place where she sat. He stopped by a few distance from her just to recuperate his breath due to the fatigue after rushing down from the palace tower.

Mellow wind blew towards her, causing the two soft tendrils caressing her clean pinkish face. The expression of her eyes looks cheerless, compared to those she used to have.

Perhaps she was hurt by those words from Koenma. Maybe the rumors of Botan's liking Koenma is true. Otherwise she wouldn't be so sad now.

"Kurama-kun? What are you doing here?" she exclaimed with initial shock; she didn't expect him to come out so suddenly.

"You've noticed me?" he asked surprisingly without noticing that he had unconsciously walked came forth and stood in front of her.

"Coz you are not invisible, so I can see you. Unless you've learnt some black magic that could turn you transparent" she replied jokingly.

"Right…and what are you doing sitting near the cliff, it's dangerous, what if something happened, like plunging into it!" he asked hesitantly.

She then looked at him sadly and then slowly turned her focus towards the bottom of the cliff.

"I must apologize to you of what happened just now. I shouldn't storm out the office like that. It's just that I couldn't control my anger. I should face the facts that he always enjoys teasing me, making me mad…but; partly; it also that fool's fault that I got so mad. He never understands my feeling at all. I'm not a clown to be fool by his foolish jokes. I do have pride in some other ways. I do like to be praised by him whenever I've done the right things, but this never happened" trickle of tears rolled down her cheek.

"That's why…I have to become strong, I cannot let him see my weakness in me, otherwise he'll bullied and laugh at me for being so immature and he might send me back to the Shinigami's Academy" she then quickly dried up the tears and stand up.

"Shinigami's Acdemy?" Kurama pondered inaudibly.

As she was about to make a step forward, some rocks fell off from the cliff causing losing her body balance. Just as she thought that she would definitely plunge into the hollow cliff, she felt that there's a warm hand holding hers, and pulling her towards the surface, securing her waist to avoid her from falling down.

"Daijyobu ka?" she heard Kurama asking her with concern, while she could feel that her head was resting on his warm chest, while his hands were still securing her slim waist.

"Yes…" she looked embarrassingly at him "Thank you…"

"Great…" he smiled tenderly at her. He then gently let loose of both of his hands from Botan's waist.

He could sense that Botan acted uneasily of being embraced by him.

"I'm sorry…I guess that's the only way to save you from falling into the cliff, I can't use my rose whip, those thorns would perhaps hurt you delicate skin" he commented.

"Oh no…I was supposed to thank you instead, if not that you've saved me, I'll end up falling into the other world or Reikai!"

"Other world?" Kurama blinked curiously at first but soon it was replaced with one of his trademark smile "As long as you're unharm right now" he continued.

Both of them look at each other benevolently. Although they would have not noticed that they have eventually laid a deep ardent gazes on each others eyes but part of their hearts are still reluctant to admit the fact that there's a certain feelings at the moment the hugged each other. Charms and perplexing thoughts came to them. They broke free from each other's gaze.

Kurama directed towards the enormous palace's gate, and gestured Botan to follow him which she enthusiastically did so.

While Botan was following him from behind, she could sense the unfamiliar and yet comfortable vibes surrounding them. She tried to convince herself that she's only being over sensitive.

On the other hand, Kurama is trying hard to settle his intricate feelings towards Botan. He knew those are the feelings of fondness; however, knowing that he couldn't be with her for her heart belongs to Koenma, he immediately chafed it away. He also cursed himself for taking advantage on her when she was vulnerable.

"I suggest we should be going Ningenkai now, so that we could arrange your stay at Genkai's place once we reach there. Moreover we have to tell Yusuke and others about our new assignment so that they would not get overwhelm when seeing us together" he commended.

"Hai, please do" she bowed at Kurama, to thank him for being so considerate. With that, they walked back into the palace and get ready for their trip to Ningenkai.

**TBC…**

**Re-edited on 21/3/06. Haha, that's me. Though I've always owe many people an apologies for not updating the story. Gomenasaiminna-san!  
**

**mi-chan yori**


	2. The incidents at Genkai’s temple

Konnichipuu, minna-san, it's me again, kreuz4eva aka mi-chan! Oh.I'm so happy that you all do like me fics afterall! Somehow, I owed many viewers my apologies as well as gratitude!

All thanks goes to: Botan & Kurama lover - Thank you, boku wa k+b wa dai ski dess! Kitsune Girl - Yes, and thanks for reminding me that I'm suppose to do some  
translatings! And thank you for your review too! Passionate Angel - Sorry, becoz of my shortcomings, you couldn't thoroughly understands me story and yet u still review me story, thank you!

And to all ppl who had read me fics and was confused by me - GOMENASAI And to all ppl who thinks that I overdo this KB fics - GOMENASAI And to all ppl who have to wreck their mind and figures out wat I'm writing - GOMENASAI And lastly.er.am I getting a little lunatic here? Ah..Gomen.gomen!

Disclaimer: Ha.okay, I'm now claiming that I don't own YYH, I wish this could be de other way round! Togashi-senpai, would you kindly spare me only Kurama and Botan, I not a greedy person. Oh..pluzee.I take good care of em!

* * *

_Recap of Chp 1 _

"I suggest we should be going to Ningenkai so that we could arrange your stay at Genkai's place once we reach there. Moreover we have to tell Yusuke and others about our new assignment so that they would not get overwhelm when seeing us together" he commended.

"Hai, onegai shimasu!" she bowed at Kurama, to thank him for being so considerate. With that, they walked back into the palace and get ready for their jaunt to Ningenkai.

**

* * *

Story Title: Kimochi**

**Chapter 2 - The incident at Genkai's temple **

* * *

They reached Ningenkai shortly after they bid goodbyes to Koenma and others. Along the way, Kurama and Botan had those awkward feelings inside them but it was not shown directly. They had not talked to each other. Silence drowned the journey as they traveled.

When they were near Genkai's temple; Botan transformed into her human form so everyone nearby the temple could detect her presence.

The night was rather chilly and her body was freezing. Kurama realized that Botan was shivering, and he eventually thought that it's a normal reaction, since she's no longer in her spirit form, but a real human.

"It's already winter, so you'll have to covered yourself with extra clothing" Kurama suggested.

"Oh...tha…thank you for your advice" Despite of gritting her teeth to beat the cold, Botan managed to reply him with her trembling voice. Seeing the poor deity shivering; Kurama released some demonic power to set up a barrier to keep them warm.

"Kurama-kun…" Botan felt the barrier that shielded them "thanks for the shielding…"

"It's okay; I wouldn't want to be blamed by Koenma-sama if he knows that I did not take good care of his favorite deity"

"Fa…favorite!" She blushed furiously upon hearing what he remarked "That…that, it's not like what you think"

"You'll only become more suspicious by giving excuses to defend yourself" he teased.

"Ah…" this time she was caught speechless. She knew that she could never win him over a debate, she'll just have to save her breathe.

* * *

As soon as they reached the temple; Yusuke was already standing in front of the main entrance, impatiently expecting for their arrival. "What took both of you so long?"

"Blizzard!" Kurama and Botan replied in unison.

"How do you know that we are coming?" Botan asked curiously.

"Hee.Hee. Six sense!" Yusuke answered proudly "Ore-sama is the world's best spirit detective afterall"

"Wow.Yusuke, kakkoi, when did you learn that?" Botan asked with astonishment.

"Botan, it's not like that. Perhaps…" Just when Kurama was about to explain the facts to Botan; a loud beeping sound interrupted their conversation.

Yusuke pulls out his Rekai's compact intercom and answered it.

"Yusuke, is Botan and Kurama there already?" Koenma asked him through the intercom.

A pair of terrible violet eyes pierced at him, sending shiver from the bottom of his spines up to the top of his head.

"Err…of course, both of them just stood in front of me" he answered falteringly as he still could feel those terrible vibes attacking him.

"Good, please take care of my idiotic ferry girl. She's very bubble headed and clumsy" with that criticism Koenma hang up.

"Baka, bubble headed, clumsy…" She heard these criticisms loud and clear out from the intercom.

At that point, Botan's tolerance was to her extreme. She could no longer hold her anger against Koenma's criticism. She then took the intercom from Yusuke and attempt to contact Koenma, but was impeded by Kurama. Kurama had already had the intercom in his hand. (he's worthy to be Makai greatest thief)

"Kurama, please give the intercom to me; you know I couldn't take this anymore. I'll call him now and let him know that I quit!" she exclaimed while still struggling to snatch back the intercom from Kurama's hand while Yusuke just stand there and enjoy the scene. (Sorry, although I would perhaps overdo Yusuke's personality but sometimes I really think that he enjoy see ppl in unimportant arguments!)

"Botan-san, if you said out these words, you would probably remorse for the rest of your life" he explained while still holding the intercom in his hand. "Who cares whatever he said, but the most important thing is that Botan-san should always be Botan-san!"

With that Botan stopped, then looked at Kurama's serious face.

She then turned away from Kurama and agreed with what he had said.

"I'm tired, I need to rest" she said those words and make her way to the guest room where she used to stay.

"That's it? I thought things would be even more interesting" Yusuke sighed when he saw Botan goes into the temple's hall.

"What's wrong with her anyway, she doesn't give up on an argument that easily?" Yusuke asked eagerly.

"Nothing happened" Kurama shook his head and then look at the intercom which he's still holding. He let out slender grin when he reminisced of how both of them struggle for the intercom. Their body was so close to each other. They could feel each other breathe. Kurama also noted that Botan gave up not because of his convincing primacy but due to the sensation they had when then were so close to each other.

"So, Kurama, I guess you'll have to stay here as well, the weather's getting worse" Yusuke commented.

"Don't worry about me; I'm fine..." before Kurama could even finish talking; Yusuke had already pull him into the dark hall and straight to another guest room; that leaves the red-head with no alternatives but to accept his initiate invitation. Before entering the room he made a call to his mother, informing her on his stay.

When he made his way back from the living hall to his room, he saw Botan's shadow casing over the shoji (paper sliding door). Based on the figures; the blue-haired deity is doing some funny gestures. He seems to be attached to her; even if it's her shadow. A moment later; he decided to end his prying and entered the room.

Although the feelings in between them were getting more and more demonstrative but they still very reluctant to accept those comfortable vibes surrounding them.

It was a night where both of them couldn't even rest their mind in peace; all they could think and vision each other's face but it also makes them reminisce that they'll be facing each other from the moment the sun rises across the horizon.

* * *

The next morning seems bright and shines, with snow falling off from the trees. The sound of the falling snow seems to have waked the lovely blue haired girl. She then tidy up her bed and herself as well and then opened up the window and look out from it. "Ii tenki da (wat a nicez weather)" she commented.

Opposite of her window, she noticed someone laid eyes on her, and she recognized instantly that it was Kurama. She blushed immensely, because she never thought that Kurama would stay.

"Ohaiyou…Botan-san" he greeted her with his usual smile.

"Oh..ohaiyou, Kurama-kun" she whispered back, but it's good enough for Kurama to accept it.

"Ii tenki de, Botan-san" he commented the same thing as she had commented earlier.

"Em.ah em!" she only could replied the ah.em.(poor shy girl).

"You are an early bird" Kurama make another comment.

This make Botan blushed even more; the warmth of her face could even melt the snow.

"You too…" she thought that the compliment was too hard to accept as a matter of fact that she didn't sleep for that whole night. She had been doing a lot of thinking; most of them were about Kurama and yet she couldn't tell him the facts.

"Let's have breakfast together and then we should start planning on our assignment" he suggested"

They could smell the aroma of good food coming out from the kitchen.

"Hai…I'll be ready in 5 minutes" she replied and quickly dashed to dress up. When she came out from her room, she saw Kurama standing in front of his door, waiting for her to He is still wearing the attire he wore yesterday, light blue shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Shall we?" he asked politely and let Botan to walk before him.

"Mou, Keiko…breakfast not ready yet? I'm almost die from starving" Yusuke complained.

"Urusai (shut up), breakfast almost ready, can't you just wait for a little longer?" with that, apiece of pancake flew out from the kitchen and hit directly onto Yusuke's face.

When Kurama and Botan saw that, they couldn't help but giggle. Seem like Yusuke and Keiko's relations were improving.

"What wrong with you, you are suppose to aim it onto the plate not my face, you mama gorilla!" he exclaimed.

"I thought that your face looks better with a piece of pancake sticking onto it and for you information I'm not mama gorilla you stinky idiot!" she retaliated.

"You did this on purpose!" still wouldn't give up on arguing.

Both Kurama and Botan sweat-drop. They knew that situation would end up that both of them were not able to have their proper breakfast due to Yusuke and Keiko's drastic eyes to eyes war! The surrounding seems horrible. The sparks given out from their eyes could easily roast a chicken.

After the terrible war breaking break-very-fast, Kurama, Botan and Yusuke discuss about plans for their assignment.

"So, this is kind of boring, you know just investigating and lay eyes on human" Yusuke sighed.

"But he's very ferocious and he's the leader of Japan's most atrocious gang. He must have had lots of body guards" Botan explained but Yusuke still seems uninterested on such trivial topic.

"Then you don't have to use your human form to approach him" he commented.

"Yusuke, if she doesn't appear in human form, then I'll be acting like a fool standing by the street talking to Ms Nobody Else because there's no way human can see her existence unless they are possess certain spiritual power" Kurama elucidated on the what if circumstances.

"Then, Botan you could go alone" Yusuke again retaliated.

"I can't leave her alone." Kurama suddenly said out some stunning words.

"Why can't you leave her alone?" Yusuke realized Kurama's sudden panic and press query on him, while Botan was dumbfounded with face blushed as red as a tomato.

"I mean, I'd promised Koenma-sama to help her on this assignment!" he explained.

'Koenma's request? Only because of that?' Botan mused and the feelings in her heart sank when she heard those words. Yet she couldn't show Kurama how hard she's taking it. She waited for a moment for her hard feelings to subside so she could back up Kurama and stop Yusuke from pestering him.

Yusuke finally gave up on teasing them and give them some information on their target.

"Wow, Yusuke you sure know a lot about this guy" Botan complimented "and don't tell me about your six sense again!" and warned him of not to fool around.

"Of course not, there's nothing to do with six senses; I know him because he's the most disruptive gang leader in Japan. Though he's just a mere human; but still be careful while you guys were near to his territory"

"Thanks and we'll take care of ourselves during the assignment" Kurama assured him.

With that they left Genkai's Temple and headed to the place where their target stays.

TBC…

* * *

Re-edited: 25/9/06. For some reason; I felt like editing this story so I can get a feel of motivation to continue the rest of the chapters.

Dewa minna-san, gokigenyo

mi-chan yori


	3. Absolutely Lovely

Minna-san, ogenki-desu ka? (How's everyone doin?) Sorry for the delay. I'm suppose to complete chappie 3 ASAP; but somehow something stuck my brain from functioning. Gomen chai…

Mou, I've got to thank the following reviewers for their wonderful support as well and reviews and they are:

Botan and Kurama Lover - Thanks, I hope that you'll still carry on supporting me. I'll try me best not to give up and finish it till de end! Zettai iya.shindemo..iya

PassionateAngel - I'm glad to hear that you understand me story, coz it's my shortcoming after all and thanks for you support and wonderful compliments!

Em.this doesn't sounds like me.Omigosh, I'm goin crazy again.Wha.hahhahaha.

Phew let's get back to our story then...but before that..

* * *

Standard Disclaimer applied as. I don't own YYH characters, they all belong to Togashi-senpai, still very stingy not letting me have em, I only ask for two of his characters.!

* * *

_Recap of Chapter 2:_

"Thanks and we'll take care of ourselves during the assignment" Kurama assured him.

With that they left Genkai's Temple and headed to the place where their target stays.

* * *

**Story Title: Kimochi (Feelings)**

**Chapter 3 - Absolutely Lovely **

* * *

Kurama and Botan walked out from Genkai's temple. Although the weather is rather sunny, tons of snow could be found piling up the entire passage. Many people began clearing up the snow in front of their doorways as well as their surroundings.

They vigilantly walked down from the temple's staircase. Kurama guarded Botan as he wanted to assure that she would not slip her steps and topple down the stairs although he hate to admit that she could be a little clumsy sometimes.

He studied her every action and it seems quite amusing. He wondered how could she carried herself like that; making several wobbly moments and still maintaining great balancing, not slipping down the stairs. Maybe he's being too over-sensitive.

"Kurama-kun, come on; it's safe here.." Before she could say another word, she fortuitously slipped off her feet. Fortunately Kurama was fast enough to get hold of her but this time both of them rolled all the way down the stair.

"Ouch…" she stroked her bottom to ease the pain caused by the fall.

"Botan-san, are…you alright?" Kurama asked faintly.

"Kurama-kun, I'm fine, I can manage…uha…" she ended with a yelp when she realized that she was on top of Kurama.

"That's great" he chuckled upon hearing her assurance; but what amuse him most was her timid response.

She then quickly got off from Kurama.

"Ah…Ku…Kurama-kun, are you alright! Oh my, I've shouldn't have been fooling around, should have been more careful. Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you, oh, I'm so sorry, I, I…" she paused when Kurama pressed a finger against her lip to stop her from babbling.

"I'm fine" he ensured and smiles gaily at her.

"I'm sorry…" she lowered her head and showed him a rather apologetic look.

"Like I said earlier, I'm fine…so please don't show me this kind of expression, you looks better when you're smiling" his hand moved over and gently caress her pinkish cheeks "Ne…"

"Kurama-kun…" she nodded

He steadily regained his posture and help Botan to regain hers as well. They dusted off the snow from their winter coat.

Botan's face was still very red. She could feel her cheek burning. She still couldn't get over the embarrassment she had caused earlier. That was the second time that Kurama had saved her.

"Come on, let's go…" he gestured and Botan gave another silent nod.

Kurama was taking the lead while Botan follows from behind. Botan could not even lift up head and look at Kurama directly and not even talking to him properly.

'What am I suppose to do? He must have thought that I'm such a clumsy freak' she thought inwardly with a frown.

* * *

They passed by few streets, many people are still clearing their own paths. Some people laid eyes on them.

They could hear some by-passer complimenting them. Then two guys out of somewhere and approached them.

"Hi, ladies, why wandering around the streets, care to have some hot chocolates with us?" with that, Guy X walked closer to Kurama.

"You look hot" Guy X complimented on Kurama. Botan sweat-drop when the guy complimented Kurama with the words 'hot'. As a matter of fact; Kurama looks furiously heating up.

He throws dead glare at Guy X. Guy X was frozen by his glare.

"My, she's mean!" Guy Y commented as he saw Kurama's terrible glares.

"Get Out…" those words were so harsh that it seems like piercing into their skins. Without further argumentation, Guy X and Y gave access to Kurama and Botan.

Kurama then furiously storm across the street while Botan followed him. She felt a terrible vibes that comes from red head. At any moment; he'll lose his usual composure.

"Ano…Kurama-kun, are you alright?" she asked. She knew that he's not about what happened just now.

"Huh, er..em…" Botan had never seen Kurama that downhearted before. Right now, he can't even speak properly. Her eyes widen when she realized that Kurama is attempting to take off his winter coat.

"What! What are you doing, Kurama-kun! Stop it! You'll definitely catch cold without this coat" she exclaimed.

"I felt humiliated by those two fools!" he retaliated.

"Eh! Didn't they just compliment you? Aren't you happy about that?"

"As a guy, being compliment by people as beautiful is very embarrassing; the worst thing is that I'm being mistaken as a woman. With this thick winter jacket, they don't even see that I'm flat!"

Botan face turns into tomatoes.

"Ano..ano sa, I don't think so" she shrugged.

"I'm not happy" Kurama grumbled.

"Iie..sonna, I think it great, isn't it" Botan continued to convince her friend from taking off the jacket.

"I'd felt the same way too and I also believe that you're very beautiful, eto..I mean, being praised and admired by people is a good thing, mou...I would definitely be very happy if someone told me that I'm beautiful, hah it's a gift to be beautiful, I loved beautiful things, eto--; I don't know what I'm saying now…" she sighed.

With those words, Kurama calmed down. He silently stood there. Botan worried even more.

"Kurama, I'm sorry; did I say something that hurt your feelings?"

"Not at all" He kept his emerald eyes on hers for quite sometimes before continuing what he had to say "I was a little upset that you were there when the two fools teased me, but after hearing your word, I feel better and also, Botan-san, would you do me a favor?"

"En…what is it?" Botan asked curiously.

"Could you help me to free the zip, it got stuck with my shirt, I'm feeling a little cold, but I couldn't manage to zip it up!"

"No problem! Botan-chan to the rescue!" she said gaily and then help Kurama to hold the jammed part so he could pull his zip up.

"Botan-san is a very kind person" he then complimented as she stoop in front of him; to help him with the zip.

"Really? I'm happy!" she chuckled. "It odd to hear people praising me"

"And…Botan-san, you're pretty, with that lovely face"

"Na?" this time Botan was the one who got jammed. She didn't realize their closeness.

Once again he caresses her cheek for the second time. She could felt the warmth of his hand that penetrates through his glove.

"Lovely, absolutely lovely" he whispered.

He moved closer, he wanted to be as close as possible so he could felt the warm of her breathe against his face; and her lips against his. That also reminds him of the incident where they were so close, she was unhappy because she was hurt by Koenma's criticism.

'What am I doing? I'm not supposed to do this, I'm only here to help out to complete this assignment' he thought deeply.

Kurama then moves his hand towards Botan's forehead. "This morning I wanted to ask you, but I forgot; you don't seem well, you seem to have slight fever…" he then moves away from her.

"Botan-san, let's keep going now" he said coldly this time.

Kurama's sudden cold shoulder makes Botan feels a little distress. A while ago; he had been totally different person. 'What's wrong with him?' she pondered. She felt as if she no longer could understand him anymore. Nevertheless, she wasn't supposed to think of such trivial matter. They still have an assignment to be carried out.

TBC…

* * *

Re-edited: After reading what I've written in the past; I'm mortified by my own work. I'm glad that I'd finally get sometimes to re-edit my past shortcomings.

Dewa minna-san; gokigenyo

mi-chan yori


	4. The beginning of investigation

Konnichipuu, minna-san, mada mi-chan desu. Hora, minna-san; ogenki desu ka? Here goes another re-edited chappie. And before that, all my gratitude goes to:

PassinoateAngel -Thank you, and sorry if I still make u confuse again. Well, I'm eventually trying out me Japanese fluency, and in order to make me story more dramatic, I used most of the common Japanese words. As if most readers would realize that I've bad English vocabulary and somehow I don't really know how to express proper sentence with proper English. I'm glad you still support me at this point! I'll try to clear up those doubts which I've caused.

KitsuneGirl - Arigatou! Hontoni ureshi desu, I still have more shortcomings on translation, hope u still bear it with me, if there's still confusion occurring. I don't think I'm fluent, but somehow I could recall part of the sentences that was used in Japanese dramas, anime, and songs. I do home studies and believe me, the very basic of Japanese starts from pronunciations such as the a.e.i.o.u. And then; I learned by listening more to Japanese songs, watching dramas and anime, (my very first Jap anime was YYH! A Japanese Version without subtitles and translations TT then I bought books like first step of learning Japanese and other useful articles).

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: All YYH characters belong to Togashi Senpai and also, some characters which I've named were all based on my own imaginations. (I wonder, is this the right way to put up SD?)

* * *

_Recap of Chp3, _

_"Botan-san, let's keep going now" he said coldly this time. _

_Kurama's sudden cold shoulder makes Botan feels a little despair. A while ago; he had been totally different person. 'What's wrong with him?' she pondered. She felt as if she no longer could understand him anymore. Nevertheless, she wasn't supposed to think of such trivial matter. They still have an assignment to be carried out. _

* * *

Story Title:

**Chapter 4 -The Beginning of Investigation - Lost my way **

Kurama and Botan had been walking for more than an hour, but they still had not reached their target's house.

"Shin no Okazawa, the most reckless gang leaders lived in the same town as the Reikai Tantei, Urameshi Yuusuke. He was involved with many of reckless killings, illegal dealings, trading and nanto ka, nanto ka…" Botan read some details she had had from Hanageshi, while they were still walking towards the target's house.

"Kurama-kun, have we reached there yet? I'm cold" she complained feebly "We've been walking non-stop for almost an hour"

"You're right; I think you'll need some rest, after all, you're ill. I would recommend you to do more physical trainings so you wouldn't get sick easily" he commented, still sounds very cold.

'Strange…he's not like what he used to be this morning' Botan mused inwardly 'Did I infuriate him? Ah, maybe I did, but, when, where, how?'

'My, I'm confused now' her thoughts become awful, her facade is equally as awful as her mind.

While Botan's still drowning in her own thoughts, Kurama had already gone far ahead of her; he assumed that Botan should be following him.

Without noticing, both of them went on their separate directions. Botan's had made a turn into a split passage; while Kurama is still going forward.

"Lemme see, turn left, and then…further right, then next junction right and then left. Botan-san, we'll be there soon." he's still concentrating on the map in his hand.

"Botan-san?" he turned back when there's no reply from the blue-haired deity. His eyes widen when he found no trace of the girl that was supposes to be with him.

"Botan…" there's a spank in his heart. He knew he had been cold earlier 'I must have enraged her" he thought.

He then think thoroughly and convince himself that Botan will be alright even if they walk separately. But then, she's sick and what if she would have fainted somewhere. "Kuso, I've should have keep an eye on her" he hissed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Botan's Situation...

'I'm cold, I'm tired, kami-sama (oh god), doushiyo?' she thought sadly. The way he treated her coldly makes her goes into depression. She dares not to lift her head to face him. She doesn't know why but she had hope that he could treat her the way that he used to be.

Her vision becomes blurred, her panting becomes heavier; she looked around and realized that Kurama was no longer with her. She got panicked. Her knees fail her and she lost her balancing, slipped and fell onto the ground, causing the snow to splash all over her body. Her head banged onto something hard causing her to lose her consciousness.

She could feel that a pair of strong and warm arms carrying her. She wanted to open up her eyes to see but she's too weak to do so 'Who's there? Kurama-kun, is that you? So warm, I'm feeling so warm now…'

"Yumi-san, please take care of this lady. She must have slipped and knocked on one of the sculpture that otousan collected recently. I could see cracks on it" a man with soft tone remarked.

"Hai, Ayame-sama!" the lady then bowed at her master.

* * *

Botan slowly opened her pair of eyes and scanned the unfamiliar place she's in. She also realized that she's now in somebody's house. The room is big and neatly decorated. The house looks very old-fashioned, she assumed that the house is even older that Genkai's temple, yet the interiors are well preserved. She sees lots of beautiful and expensive decorations in the room.

A moment later, she began to lift herself up and took a better view of the surroundings. She recalled that, earlier she had slipped and banged onto something and eventually lost her consciousness and there was a guy who carried her into this house. He must be someone from this house.

"Ara. Ojou-san (Missy), you've awaken" a middle aged woman gently opened up the shoji and carries a tray of food to serve Botan.

"Yes…" she's dumbfounded as she was unprepared to meet anyone yet. She somehow managed to thank the woman for bringing her the food "Thank you…"

"Ano…how did I get here?" she continued to ask "Where am I?"

"Our young master saw you lying unconscious at the back gate of our house. He was on his way back from school. He usually uses the back gate, it was so coincident that he spotted you and carried you here!" she explained.

"He also asked me to prepare some food for you and also some medications for fever, you can have it after meal and I think I'd talked too much, but before letting you to rest, I would like to know your name…" she said politely.

"I'm Botan"

"Botan-san…desu ne? What a lovely name, just like the owner" she complimented.

"Thank you" Botan blushed upon hearing Yumi's compliment. Somehow this also reminded her that Kurama had complimented her in such ways and after that he changed his attitudes towards her.

"Yumi-san, has the lady awaken yet?" a familiar tones coming from behind the door interrupted Botan's thought.

"Ayame-sama, wait…" she then went to open the door for the young master to come in.

To Botan's surprise, the young man had a pair of dreadful eyes, glaring at her.

"Oh no, those eyes looks scary, this is no good. Don't tell me he's the one who brought me in here. I sense a strange aura from him' Botan began to shiver as she could feel the dangerous aura releasing from the man's body.

"I…I..." she stammered 'I need to get out of here but what should I do now? I'm not good at making excuses' she turned her face away from him to avoid his glare.

"What a weirdo you are?" he smirked.

"What! Who's weird?" Botan suddenly flares up upon hearing his criticism "I just got lost and dunno when and how I came around this place" she then blushed upon hearing her own remarks.

'Huh' she sighed 'I've made myself looks more stupid. How could I blurt out words like that, moreover; I don't even know him. Baka Botan' she grumbled.

She then heard the man giggling. "How rude, how could you be so impolite" she complained "Laughing over somebody's misery"

"Sorry…but, your expression is so kawai, omoshire…" the man commented.

"Kawai? Omoshire...? Huh huh...Am I really that funny looking?" she sweat-drop upon hearing his words. All her fears and worries had suddenly vanished and were replaced with gloominess.

She took chances to observe the appearance of this man. He's indeed a good looking man, if he didn't shoot those dead glares. He has neat and short-layered violet hair that suits his beautiful face. His pair of marine blue orbs and fair complexion makes him look more charming. He had somehow reminded her of Kurama.

"Oh, right, I'm Ayame Okazawa and you?" he asked politely.

'Okazawa! Could he be the one we're going to investigate? Nah…he's much younger. Then he must be related to Shin no Okazawa. Maybe I can start to gather something from here' she then thought again. 'Moment ago, I still could sense a terrible aura coming from this guy, he's definite not an ordinary man'

"Oh...fine, you don't have to answer me" with that he walks towards where Botan's lying now "I think you must have been scared when you heard my surname, everyone does that, they're all scared of me or I should say, there all fear of my father" he then look deeply into Botan's eyes. Botan could feel an uncertain sadness and loneliness in him.

"Ano...Is your father scary? Why is everyone scared of him? What kind of man he is?" She asked hoping that she can dig out some information from this man. 'So this man is his heir'

Ayame looked at her with astonishment. "You've not heard of the name Okazawa? You must be new to this town then." his eyes stares at her with disbelieve.

"Yeah, I'm from…from, somewhere very far from here; but sometimes not that far…eh" Botan paused when she was supposed to be the one who investigate him "wait…why should I tell you so much about myself..." Realizing she had said something which she shouldn't have; she covered her mouth with both hands.

"Look here, young lady; you should at least be thankful for I've saved you and letting you staying in MY house" he retorted.

Both of them throw dead glares at each other, they acted like they've knew each other for ages despite the facts that they've just met each other not more than twelve hours.

"Ano…Ayame-sama, I think Botan-san is a little moody at this time. Would you kindly let her have more rest?" Yumi interrupted.

"Is that so? Then she shouldn't swing her mood in front of me. Do enjoy your rest BOTAN-chan!" he said teasingly before walking out of the room.

"Chan? How rude! How could he address me just like that, with a 'chan' behind!" she grumbled after Ayame had left the room.

"Botan-san, please forgive Ayame-sama for his impoliteness, actually, Ayame-sama is a kind hearted man. Only for some reasons, he just loved to tease people" she defended.

Botan looked at Yumi, she don't know why she suddenly becomes so frustrated when she talked to Ayame, probably she still couldn't get over the fact that Kurama was not there for her while she's in trouble.

'I was upset, why? My face must have been ugly when I lost my temper to someone that I've just met. I was upset because the one who saved me wasn't Kurama-kun; I wanted him to save me, to be there for me when I needed him. Where is he now? Is he still searching for me? Kurama-kun, where are you?' she thought wearily.

"Botan-san, are you thinking of Kurama-kun?" Yumi unexpectedly mentioned about Kurama that surprised Botan.

"Yumi-san, you know Kurama-kun?" She looked at Yumi as if there were thousand tons of bombs dropping down her head.

"Nope, but I heard that you've been murmuring his name when Ayame-sama carried you to me. Who's he? Koibito (Lover)?" Yumi chuckled while she brought out this matter to Botan.

"No…no! It's not that, he's not my lover. He's my friend, an important friend…" she retaliated and then sadly looks out from the window. She could still remember what had happened earlier this morning. Kurama was very kind to him, but then he suddenly gave her cold shoulder. She felt hurt. She didn't know why, she just doesn't like that kind of feelings.

"He was with me earlier but didn't know when; I've got separated from him. I'm worried, I don't know if he's still out there looking for me…but…maybe not"

"Why not?"

"I think I've somehow enraged him" she realized that she had feelings for Kurama. She understands why she's would be happy whenever Kurama is by her side, he had eased all her troubles and worries. With that, tears rolled down from Botan eyes. She could felt the discomfort from her heart "I'm sorry...I just can't help it…"

"You do care for him, don't you…" she asked Botan and at the same time she stroked Botan's back to console her.

"Don't worry dear; I'll tell Ayame-sama to arrange someone to look for Kurama-kun and bring him to see you" Yumi assured Botan.

"No…perhaps he doesn't want to see me anymore…" She murmured tearfully.

"Oh, I'm sure no one could have a heart to avoid you; you're such sweet little thing" she told her sincerely.

"Really?" Botan immediately dried off her tears.

"Of course, now don't cry; I'll get Ayame-sama to find him"

"Is it okay? I mean…"

"No problem, although Ayame-sama is a weirdo, but he's very kind hearted man" she complimented.

"Yumi-san, it's not good to talk bad about your master" Botan said but she couldn't help but chuckles upon hearing Yumi's odd comment.

"My son, Hakkumaru (translation- Blank Pills 'sounds weird'), is Ayame-sama's best friend! He always told me all those good things about Ayame-sama, he's a good man" she remarked.

"Just leave it all to me" and with that Yumi left the room and look for Ayame.

* * *

Kurama's Situations.

"What! You've lost Botan, Kurama are you sure he's not around that area" Koenma asked fearfully that Botan might be in danger. Although they were communicating with the compact intercom, Kurama noted that Koenma is very worry about her.

Kurama's concentration was no longer in the conversation, he too, was worry dead about Botan, and he blamed himself for not guarding her. He wanted to protect her but somehow was afraid that his feeling could jeopardize the whole plans. He dares not to be too close to her like what he did earlier. 'I'd actually wanted to...'

"Kurama, try to look for her again!" Koenma ordered but even if it's not an order, Kurama would still search for her.

"Kurama, I don't want you to waste too much time on this. Botan is wearing a youki detector, you can release some youki around that area, so that she could detect and it will eventually guide her to you" Koenma hinted.

"Yes; Koenma-sama" with that he shut the compact intercom.

The youki detector, one of rekai tantei's spies accessories. It reminds Kurama the time when Yusuke was being kidnapped, and they had to look for Hiei.

_Flashback _

_"Hora, the youki-kei, a good tool for detecting youki within the areas of 500m" _

_"Eto; there's so many youkai, how do we know that which youki belongs to Hiei?" _

_"Ah..is that so? But if we could put any belongings of the target into the youki-kei, it'll lead us to the target's location, things like hair or fingernails" _

_"Where can we find Hiei's hair or fingernails?" _

_"Ara…" _

'It was then; I started to lay my eyes on you. I didn't know how long I've been observing you, from that moment onwards, I wished you would had your eyes on me too'

"Botan-san, if you're having the youki-kei with you, please, switch it on, I'll now release my youki" Kurama whispered.

* * *

Back to Botan, Ayame and Hakkumaru's scene:

"Botan-chan, are you sure this is the place where you and kuruma (car) parted?" Ayame asked nonchalantly.

"KURAMA-KUN" Botan retaliated.

"Hai…hai, whatever, seems like I care and looks like I'm the one who's looking for a lost friend!" Ayame hissed.

"I didn't ask you to come" Botan again retaliated, still feeling a little drowsy.

"I told you that I'll get someone to look for him, yet you insisted to do it yourself and so…" he retorted.

"So?" Botan shot another dead glare at him

"Enough, both of you, don't fight anymore. The two of you have been doing this ever since we came out from the house" Hakkumaru interrupted.

"Hakku, look at her, she's ill, her friend abandoned her. Do you think I would allow someone I saved to get into trouble again?"

"It's not that! Kurama-kun wouldn't abandon me, he'll find me if he realized that I'm not with him anymore! I trust him" Botan immediately defended against Ayame's accusation on Kurama.

Hakkumaru then looked at Botan and then turned to Ayame. He noticed Ayame's face suddenly changed hue. "Why? Your face looks terrible? I hope those are not signs of jealousy" he teased Ayame.

"Hakku, what makes you say that! Why would I be jealous?" his tones changes and he glared at Hakku.

"That's how I feel about you" he chuckled and ignored his dead glare. "This is the first time you shot such cute glares at me, don't do it, I'll fell for it" he continued teasing Ayame.

"Ha…Hakku, I'm not in a mood to take this joke" he muttered. Ayame found it harder to throws tantrum in front of Hakkumaru.

The weather is getting colder; Botan's still having fever, although she had taken some medications. To Botan, medicines from Ningenkai are ineffectual.

"Samui…" Botan's whispered as her visions becomes blurred. She leaned against the wall and grasp for air. Ayame and Hakku noticed that and worried that her fever becomes worse.

"Enough; Botan, I'll take you back to the house now, or; you would prefer me to send you home. There's no way I'm not going to let you do the searching again. Let's stop here" Ayame exclaimed.

"No, I'm fine. We came here together and we should go back together! I'm sure Kurama-kun is still searching for me" with that she tried to run away from Ayame who planned to drag her to leave with him.

"Look at you, your fever is getting critical; do you want to die here? Stupid woman" Ayame exclaimed and with that he pushed Botan and pinned her against the wall. He's getting very impatient. His body aura changes its flow.

'Why? It's the same dangerous aura I felt earlier, ' Botan's intellect becomes more reluctant to this kind aura. It's too scary. 'This is impossible! Human shouldn't have such scary aura' her body starts trembling. His aura could be compatible with some Class A youkai.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" Botan shrugged and tried to push Ayame away, but she wasn't strong enough.

"This is the only way for you to realize that you're weak and you still think that you can continue to search; with the condition you're in now?" he prompted and still reluctant to let her go.

"Ayame-sama, please stop! You're hurting Botan-san" Hakkumaru interrupted as he saw that the situation is getting worst. He sensed that Ayame is losing his equanimity.

"It seems to me like someone is having a problem with my friend here" a familiar voice interrupted.

"Ku...Kurama-kun…" Botan body trembles with joy upon seeing her friend again.

"Botan-san, I've finally found you" he shot dead glares at the two strangers.

TBC…

Re-edited: 27-09-06 – Gosh, this would be the worst chapter I've ever written. I can't believe that I'd actually reconstruct the whole thing. 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note: Minna-san, ogenki dess ka?? Em.before proceeding chp 5, I decided to make a draft of the two bishis I've created.  
  
Please..please.please visit me homepage and have a look of my draft and then lemme know how's it!!  
  
PS: The draft also contain K+B futari no sekai!!  
  
Domo, mi-chan 


	6. Bittersweet medicine Ayame no himitsu Pa...

Wow, minna-san, hontoni arigatou for all your wonderful supports and compliments, watashi hontoni urushidess (I'm very happy)!! Juden, kaishite (Energy refilled)!! Demo, I couldn't update me story asap, coz, I've got stuck up with lots of workloads and etc.etc.etc.  
  
Hora, there's so many ppl I would like to thank em, someone pls blow the trumpets, roll the drums, raise the curtains.er.  
  
PassinoateAngel - Thank you once again for your endless support. Besides from thanking u, I dunno wada say anymo!! And for your aid, here are the translations:  
  
Sumanai na - Another way of expressing sorry, like sumimasen, owari or gomen ne Diajobu ka - Diajobu means no problem, and when a ka is added, the sentence eventually becomes a question. And so 'Sumanai na, diajobuka, Botan-san means', I'm sorry, Botan, are you alright?? ................................................................  
  
kurama/Botan-fan - Em..sou ka?? Kinishinai de(don't worry), try to read more kb fics, and one day u'll find that they're really so kawai together!! Masaka (Couldn't be), you're a devotee of hiei/kurama fan's, jodan, jodan (jokes), who cares, just let your hearts have its own kanji (sense), lemme know when u decided which couples you loved best!! And thanks, I'm glad that u like me story too!! I'll work harder on it!! Even a thumb up makes me feel energetic TT urushidess!! I've also put up an anime couple look alike gallery on my homepage!! Guess who and who looks alike, you'll definite agree with me!! Zettai

Kurama and Botan lover - Hora, Osashiburi (wow, long time no see), Em.wakatta (I understand), coz I alwz spotted ur names on , u're a dai dai kb fan (big big kb fan)!! Thank you for ur review again!! I'm so..happy!! Pls give me more support (I ain't heavy) and guide me on the shortcomings!!

Silver kamikaze - Sugoieven the god of wind is here to support me, urushidess, and also thank you for such wonderful compliments that u had towards me fics, eto.I do love compliments, it makes me gain greater power and confidence to write a better fics.

Hiei-fan - Hiei no fans (hiei's fan), I'm so proud to have u here too, do u mind to ask Hiei not to shot his jagan at me, coz he alwz thinks that I'll write something bad about him!! I swear, I'm not dat kind of ppl!! I think he's cute too and I'm glad that u r pleased with me story, except ochibi hiei, he don't seem to like it much!! Datte, kore de ii.I don't mind!!

Hiei : "Hn, Baka Onna what are u talking abt?? I just didn't want u to add salts 'n' peppers to the story, soshite, ochibi hiei wa dare?? (who's ochibi hiei)

Kreuz : Er.dare mo nai (nobody else)!!Sweatdrop Action - Demo(but).sob.sob.demo.minna wa daiskki dess, ne..ne..sou ka minna- san??..sniff, sniff!! Kono kisei wa, Minna-san dai skki daiyo, even if I add some more sugar and spice!!

Hiei: Sweatdrop 'Hn' never seen such a baka no onna b4

kreuz: "Baka no onna, sugoi no namae wa!! Sou dess, from now onwards, I'll rename me pen name as 'Baka no onna', dou, Hiei??

Hiei: hissed Mou.iranai!!soshite hiei jump out of kreuz room and disappear into the dark jungle!! DE END!! End of another cheap craps of kreuz...........................................  
  
Hahaa, even only dedications I've used up ½ a page!! Sugoi, I sure do a lot of talkings, dakara, let's get back to our story!! B4 starting I'll put up SD otherwise..er..i can't imagine what would happen!!  
  
SD: Applicable, don't sue me, I don't own YYH!!  
  
Recap of Chappie 4:  
  
"Ha...Hanasette (Let go of me)!! Itte yo (It hurts)" Botan shrugged and tried to push Ayame away, but she wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Owari na (Sorry), this is the only way for you to realize that you're weak!!" he remarked and still reluctant to let her go.  
  
"Mou...dame de, Ayame-sama, you're hurting Botan-san" Hakkumaru interrupted as he saw that the situation is getting worst. He could sense that Ayame is losing his equanimity.  
  
"Gomen na...Seem's like someone's having problem with my friend here!!" a familiar voice interrupted.  
  
"Ku...Kurama-kun" Botan exclaimed with joy and disbelieving.  
  
"Sumanai na, daijobuka, Botan-san!!" he shot dead glares at the two strangers.  
  
**Chp 5 : Bitter-sweet medicine, Ayame no himitsu (Ayame's Secret)-Part 1  
**  
"Kurama-san, ka?? So you're the coward who abandoned Botan-chan, you do have guts to come back for her!!" Ayame hissed. He too glared furiously at Kurama!!  
  
Hakkumaru stared at Kurama with amazement!! 'Besides me and Ayame-sama, there's stills bishonen in this sekai(world) that could compete with us! Shinjirarenai(Unbelievable)!!' Hakkumaru intensely thought. Minna-san, usually bishonens like to compare their looks with others  
  
Kurama then walks towards Ayame and grabbed his collar. He grabbed it so tight that makes Ayame felt little suffocated, yet he still managed to grab hold of Botan. Botan who was now standing in between them and was shocked to see Kurama losing his anger; he had always been very calm even when it comes to the worst situations!!  
  
"How dare you address Botan-san as 'chan' and let go of your dirty hand from Botan-san, gettzu(pervert)!! Kurama retorted furiously!!  
  
"Dare ka gettzu (Who is pervert)?!" Ayame then loosen Botan and swung a right punch aiming against Kurama's face but Kurama dodged it easily!!  
  
"Gettzu (Pervert), watch where you weak punches goes??" Kurama instantly felt Ayame's mysterious ki (aura) when he throws punches towards him!!  
  
"Omoshire sa, gakki, kakatte koi(this is fun, kid, come over)" Ayame provoked Kurama to fight him.  
  
Kurama could sense the ki (aura) from Ayame's getting stronger. He then gesture Botan to move away from them. Botan also could sense it, but she didn't know why and she definitely wouldn't want to see two total strangers fighting against each other.  
  
Botan is worried dead that two of them would have hurt each other; therefore she decided to stop them.  
  
"Yamette, Kurama-kun, Ayame-san, onegai yamero(Stop, please stop)!!" Botan ran towards them and stood between them to stop the fight instantly!! Her body was getting weaker, she can no longer stand with her own feet and she loses her posture and collapsed. Kurama was able to get hold of her body to prevent her head from hitting the ground.  
  
"Botan-san, daijobu ka, shikaishitte?" Kurama once again regained his serenity when he held Botan in his arms.  
  
Ayame just stood there, he felt sorry for Botan, at this condition. He accused Kurama for the cause of all these.  
  
Hakkumaru saw Ayame holding his fist of antagonism and could not express his sympathy towards Botan. Both of them just stood beside Kurama and Botan, inaudibly gazed at them.  
  
Botan slowly opened her eyes. Her orbs gently gazed at Kurama who's now holding her, the kind of concerning look on his face. She's happy, although her present situation is like this, she's happy!!  
  
"Mou...Atashi hekki dess (I'm alright), just a little dizzy.I've taken medications." she grabbed Kurama's arm, she held him closer to her!! Kurama's heartbeat increases, blood burning, face blushing. He too, pulled Botan's head to rest on his chest; his hand gently stroked her tangled hair. At that very moment, he wish that they could stay like this forever, however part of him is still fighting against his feelings for her. He immediately brushes off his thoughts and focus on Botan's present states.  
  
Her illness has definitely worsened compared to this morning. He wondered how it could be, since she said earlier that she had taken medicines.  
  
"Kozo, what medications you've given her?? Her illness becomes worse!!" he reprimanded and glared at both of them.  
  
"Nani, who do you think I am? Serial killer, killer manic and why should I do such harmful things to an unknown onna? It's so un-saccharine!! And mind you, I'm not kozo, you gakki!!" he retorted.  
  
Hakkumaru laughed loudly when he heard such reprisal from Ayame. Ayame blushed and shot dead glare at him, Hakkumaru then stopped and controlled, not even letting out his chuckles.  
  
"Em...we only gave her some medicines for cold, flu, fever and what else.?" Hakkumaru replied when he saw Kurama's face getting more furious. Shouganai na.(can't help it), too many ppl shooting dead glares nowadays!!  
  
"Sono, taihen (That's big trouble)" Kurama hissed. 'Medicines from Ningenkai, it wouldn't do good for her, tabun(perhaps).' he wearily thought.  
  
'Botan, shikaishitte, I'll bring you back to the temple first and then prepare some effective medicine to cure you!!' Kurama whispered to Botan and ignored both of them. He then gently carried Botan with him; decided to go back to Genkai's Temple.  
  
"Nani...what are you planning to do?" Ayame grabbed Kurama's shoulder to stop him from leaving.  
  
"Taking Botan back to...pause...her house!" Kurama sighed as he felt annoyed to bluff about Botan's background. Somehow he felt like owing them some explanations becoz they were the one who saved Botan earlier.  
  
'I guess I was a little irritated earlier, shouldn't have treated them rudely, they saved Botan-san. I'm so impolite for being so rude, but this kozo touched Botan-san and addresses her 'chan' zettai urusainai(absolutely unforgivable)!! Demo(but), this guy is not any ordinary ningnen, need to take little time to investigate?!' he thought and this time instead of glaring, he stared at him and tried to calm himself down so he could make good judgments about them later.  
  
"You mean you are taking her back to her house, how, planning to walk? Are you crazy, how long will it takes, two hours, three hours, she'll definitely be dead when she reached home!!" Ayame exclaimed, still not letting go of Kurama. "And, see now the weather is becoming terrible. Have you ever thought that she'll not be able to make it, what.if.mou.I don't understand what's in your mind!!" he shushed when Kurama glanced at Ayame's hand.  
  
He suddenly felt the chilly as Kurama eyed on his hand. He quickly let go of Kurama. Kurama sighed.  
  
"You're right, but then, do you have better suggestions?" Kurama replied sensitively, he had totally regained his composure.  
  
"Mochiron (Of Coz), you could bring her back to my house, it's just somewhere here!!" he also soften his tone when he noticed that Kurama sudden calmness. 'Hen(Strange)!! How could he just change his sentiments so suddenly?! Mou, his attitudes is just like Botan-chan!! Hen...hen...hen!!'  
  
"Ii. (Okay), demo (but), you'll have to allow me to stay by her side from time to time!!" Kurama agreed with Ayame's suggestion as when he rose such terms.  
  
"Do as you wish, I've no intentions to do anything to her!!" Ayame retaliated. 'Baka, why should I say something like that, seems like I care!!' he looked away from Kurama to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"Sou..desu ne(Is it)?? Then why are you pinning Botan-san against the wall and stick so close to her?? What's your intention??" Kurama questioned Ayame as he was a little pissed off when he saw Ayame sticking so close to Botan earlier.  
  
"I...I..." Ayame shrugged and he knew instantly that Kurama is warning him with a 'don't-touch-her-again-or-else' glare.  
  
'Kuso!! This guy is more perilous than anyone I've met before!!' Ayame thought.  
  
"I'm only trying to stop her from looking for you!! I don't know why but she so concern about you?? She insisted that she wouldn't give up on searching for you!! You do mean a lot for her, isn't it?" Ayame sighed when he recalled on how hard he's trying to persuade her not to push herself too hard.  
  
"Iie (No), to Botan-san, friends are the most important thing! She cherished each and every one of us! She wouldn't want to see if something bad happened to us!!" Kurama explained and he eyed at Botan gently. There's no more dangerous aura around them.  
  
"Sa, futari domo (Both of you please), hayakku ikku yo(let's move faster), samui na (it's cold)!! Hakkumaru grumbled as the weather is getting colder, yet both of them still standing there!!  
  
"Ah...erm..." Ayame replied as he still gazed at Kurama and Botan.  
  
"Ah...erm...? Mezurashi (Unusual)!! I thought you would say something more stunning!!" Hakkumaru teased.  
  
"Urusai na mo(Shut up)" Ayame begged Hakkumaru to stop embarrassing him. With that Hakkumaru take the lead and guide Kurama who's now carrying Botan, to Ayame's house.  
  
Everyone keep silence along the way, as the wind was blowing mercilessly towards them. The snows piled on the ground also give them hard times, they managed to reach their destinations soon. When they reached Ayame's house, Kurama spotted the wrecked sculpture that was placed nearby the backdoor.  
  
Ayame saw Kurama's attention towards the sculpture and he instantly claimed that Botan was the one who broke the sculpture with her head.  
  
"Sou ka?? And so?" Kurama asked nonchalantly. Ayame was stunned by Kurama's tranquillity. To Kurama, Botan's clumsiness is just a common issue to everyone who knew her. It's not the first time she had casually caused herself trouble, it's just part of her charisma that attracts people to her.  
  
"Actually, I'm not anxious about the wrecked sculpture. I just can't understand why the owner of the house has to use the backdoor instead of the front one? Ma.ikka!! It's none of my business, anyway!!" Kurama purposely said it out loud just to tease Ayame. Ayame's felt like Mt. Fuji's going to erupt.  
  
Ayame knocked the back door as hard as he could. It seems like he wanted to break open the door. Yumi then quickly rush out from the house and opened up the back door.  
  
"Kaasan, tadaima (I'm back)!!" Hakkumaru greeted his mother politely.  
  
All of them brushed off heavy coding of snow from their winter coat. Kurama, somehow, had more snow covering his head as he's been trying his best to avoid the snow from covering up Botan's face.  
  
"Hora.Ayame-sama soshite (and also) Hakku-kun, okaeri (Welcome back)! Mou, I was preparing some onigiri (rice ball) and it almost done, when I heard someone banged terribly hard on the door, I then quickly rushed out and all of you are here" Yumi explained to Ayame and Hakkumaru. She then laid her eyes on Kurama who's carrying Botan.  
  
"Botan-san!! Doshita no (What happened)?? Soshite, who's this beautiful ojo- san (missy), Ayame-sama, is she your kanojo (girlfriend)??" Yumi's curiosities killed so many cats.  
  
Hakkumaru quickly goes beside his mother to stop her from causing more embarrassment. He then slightly elbowed his mother and dragged her away from them. He explained to his mother on the whole situation.  
  
"Ah sou ka?? So he had a fight with Ayame-sama??" she asked her son, her eyes filled with curiosity and excitement.  
  
"Kasaan" Hakkumaru begged his mother to stop bring up those awkward incidents.  
  
"Ah sou dess, let me had a formal introduction on us!! My name is Sanada, Hakkumaru Sanada, yoroshiku ne and he's Ayame Okazawa, our young master soshite, my mom Yumi Sanada!!"  
  
'Okazawa?? Mosukashitte (Maybe), ai ze, Shin no Okazawa wa dare??' he thought when he heard of Ayame's surname.  
  
"Yoroshiku, Minamino Syuuichi desu!!" Kurama shove away the thoughts earlier and then politely introduces himself.  
  
"Minamino-kun dess ka??.Eto, Kurama is your epithet, coz Botan-san always address you that!!" Hakkumaru asked peculiarly.  
  
"Sou dess!!" Kurama felt cold sweat dripping from his forehead, this incident happened also when Kuwabara went to his school to look for him.  
  
Yumi approached Kurama. She apologized that earlier she had mistakenly took him as an onna!! Kurama then assured her that it's okay since it's not the first time that he's being mistaken as a female.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped upon hearing it expect for Botan, she's fell asleep in Kurama's cradle.  
  
"So you the guy whom Botan-san is very concern of?? Ii no otoko (great man)!! No wonder.Ara, look at Botan-san, she seems to enjoy being cradled by you!!" Yumi chuckled when she saw Botan's face brushed towards Kurama's chest, as if he's a slumber to her.  
  
Kurama didn't notice it, until Yumi pointed out!! In fact, he too, felt very comfortable. He didn't even felt tired of carrying Botan.  
  
"Mou, shouganai na, you could now put her to rest, unless you still want to carry her longer!!" Ayame hissed.  
  
Kurama looked at Ayame and could tell that he's absolutely not happy about seeing this. 'Ai ze (That guy), masaka (impossible), sono kimochi ga (that feelings)??'  
  
"Well, I've got to make some hot coco to warm you all up!! It's so cold outside isn't it?? Hakku-kun, could you please guide Kurama-san to the room that Botan rested in this morning!!" Yumi commanded at his son excused herself then she quickly rushed back to the kitchen.  
  
"Kochira, dozo onegaishimass!! (Here please)" Hakkumaru politely showed Kurama to the guest room.  
  
They passed by Ayame whose eye is still on Botan. Hakkumaru let out a soft chuckle when he saw Ayame's worried look. Ayame then again wearily looked away from them when he noticed instantly that Hakkumaru was staring at him.  
  
"I'm going back to my room!!" Ayame exclaimed and head towards to his room. Kurama nodded and thank Ayame for his munificence.  
  
"It's not for you; I only pity Botan-chan, who cares what will happen to you!!" Ayame hissed  
  
'This guy isn't that bad after all!!' Kurama silently thought, yet he's still anxious with the 'ki' that Ayame had let out earlier.  
  
'Hn., at least he still knows how to respect the owner of this house, demo (but), aize wa Botan-chan wa dare(who's this guy to Botan)?? Kuso, why should I care, ano onna(that woman)? They couldn't be ordinary ningnen, seem's like they could feel my ki!' Ayame focused too much on his thoughts and was not aware that he had already passed by his own room. It seems like the walkway is rather long for him.  
  
He finally realized that he have to stop, he had already reached to the end of the walkway. Towards to the end of the walkway there's a door hidden in the dark. Not many people working with the Okazawa knows about this place, except the inheritor of Okazawa's realm.  
  
"Matta ku (not again)" he cursed "I've come here again!!" he then stared at a door that was locked and fettered. There were several charms attached on it. "Mou, I can't go in there anymore. There's no room for me!! No room." he hissed and run away from that place as fast as he could leaving all the trace of past behind him.  
  
On the other hand.  
  
"Arigatou, Sanada-san" Kurama thanked Hakkumaru when he slid open the door for him to excess.  
  
"Kinishinai de, you could just rest Botan on the mattress" Hakkumaru pointed on the neatly folded piles of mattress, pillows and blankets.  
  
"Hai, I will!!" Kurama replied courteously.  
  
He grinned at Kurama and Kurama returned him with another smile. He stood there for a few minutes. Kurama too stared at him for that few minutes.  
  
'I couldn't use the medicines from youkai, if this guy is still around here!!' Kurama thought intensely.  
  
Hakkumaru then realize that Kurama would possibly want him to leave them alone.  
  
"Ah.sou desu, I forgot, I've got to help kasaan to bring in the hot coco! Kurama-san, do take good care of Botan-san!!" Hakkumaru chuckled and leave the room. He then gently closes the door leaving two of them alone.  
  
Kurama then unfold the mattress and arranged the pillows neatly and laid Botan to rest on it.  
  
He vigilantly detects the surrounding to ensure that there's no presence of ningen ki. Subsequently he released small amount of his youki to warm up the room. His hands are now surrounding by gleam of lights creating warm ki. He moved his hands and gently caresses Botan's pale face.  
  
"Botan-san, okinasai (wake up), onegai hayakku okinasai (please wake up soon)!!" he whispered softly to Botan hoping that she would soon opened up her beautiful eyes and smile graciously at him.  
  
'Naze ka (Why)? Why is this happening to you?? If I had keep my eye on you earlier, then this would not have happened!!' Kurama sadly thought and takes all the blames.  
  
He then removed the damped winter jacket and also helped Botan to take off her's (jacket, I mean blushed, blushed). In order to keep her body warm, he held her body closer to his. Kurama's youki slowly warm up Botan's body. She began to sweat excessively.  
  
Kurama spotted that there's some clean towel placed nearby where the mattress were laid. He makes use of the towel and dries up the sweat on Botan's forehead and spot which could be within his reach.  
  
Her panting starts again; she's slowly regaining her perception. She closed and opened her eyes a few times.  
  
"Ku.Kurama-kun ka??" she slowly raised her hand to touch Kurama's face.  
  
"Hai, Botan-san, sikaishitte (Yes, Botan, perk up)!!" he encouraged her and hugged her tighter.  
  
"Atashi.hekki dess, hontoni(I'm alright, really)" she assured Kurama.  
  
'I'm alright because I have you here with me now!!' she blissfully told herself that and hugged Kurama back. She wanted to remember this very special feeling of them.  
  
"Hai, wakatta, demo" he hushed and gently stroke her silky blue hair. He too felt that it's too reluctant to let go of her, he then closes his eyes and captivated deeply by these feelings.  
  
Just as they were drowning in their own world, something interrupted them. The compact intercom suddenly beeped. Kurama heard the compact and quickly pulled Botan away from him.  
  
Botan didn't say anything, but then Kurama could tell that she's feeling a little upset because of his sudden withdrawal.  
  
Kurama didn't have the courage to look at Botan again. He instead moves a few steps away from her and then he answered the intercom. He knows very well who's calling him.  
  
"Kurama, did you manage to find Botan?!" a chibi voice came out from the intercom, loud and clear.  
  
"Hai, Koenma-sama, but she's now very ill!!" he answered forlornly.  
  
"Er.sou ka?? Is she alright, what illness?? That baka!!" Koenma complained.  
  
Kurama didn't retaliate, but he was a little bit pissed off when Koenma called up at this time.  
  
"Where are you guys now?" he reprimanded.  
  
"I'm not definite, but it looks like we are with the Okazawa right now!!" he replied steadfastly.  
  
"Nani, with the Okazawa!! Kurama, quickly bring Botan and leave this place soon before Shin no Okazawa finds out otherwise you'll be in big trouble!!" he warned austerely.  
  
"Hai, Koenma-sama!! We be leaving soon!!" he assured Koenma and then end the conversation.  
  
"Mou, sono taihen (that's big trouble), Botan-san, can you manage to leave this place now?? As you've heard from what Koenma said earlier, if we don't leave this place before Shin no Okazawa finds out then."  
  
Kurama eyes opened wide when he saw eyes trickle with tears. Botan too didn't realize that she had actually wept. She then quickly wiped off those tears.  
  
'Matta ku(Not Again) I've inexorably hurt her again, baka-kitsune! Is she thinking that I've went through all this because of Koenma's orders?' he hissed and cursed himself. He felt like he wants to smack himself real hard, again he come to think why did she suddenly it be that she's having the same feeling for him too!  
  
'Masaka' he shook his head 'there's only one way to find out' with his determination he fixed his gaze at her. 'I've got to let her know the truths, I can't let misunderstanding happens between us anymore!!' he firmly convince himself.  
  
'Baka, watashi wa hontoni baka, how could I be such a cry baby!! I've knew earlier that he's protecting me because Koenma had asked him to!! But then, it hurts!!' she limply look away from Kurama.  
  
"Botan-san, daijobu ka?" Kurama cleared the lump in his throat and asked her agonizingly as he's could tell that Botan's avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Botan-san." he whispered her name and walk closer to her.  
  
"I.I, Sumimasen" she apologized and fixed her sad eyes at the floor.  
  
"I'm just feeling that I've been causing you so much trouble for today, beside from apologizing, I don't know what to do anymore?!" her gazes still avoiding him. 'baka, Botan, baka, still deceiving yourself' she thought pathetically. Tears still kept on rolling down from her eyes.  
  
"Ii na, sonna koto (How can you say such words), jitzu wa (actually), I just have this determination to protect you and to tell you the truth that no one could possibly force me to do things which I'm not willing to!!" he bend down and gently cupped her face to face him. He smiled amiably at her. He dried those tears from her eyes.  
  
"Huh.!!"Botan's expression seems rather perplexed; seem like she had eaten tons of wasabi the hue was redder than before!! 'Protect me!! Sonna.how could it be, but then, I can't.I can't get away from his charms' knowingly that she could no longer avoid looking into his dazzling emerald eyes.  
  
"Sore de.(And then)" Kurama then slowly move his chin higher and his lip brushes against her forehead. He had planted a kiss on her forehead, sending a thrill over Botan's spine.  
  
"Wha.wa.!! Ku.Kurama, what are you doin?!" Botan shrugged as she was stunned by Kurama's unpredicted act.  
  
"Yogatta, Ima wa Botan-san, genki sou (Great, Botan is now very energetic) just giving you a cheer up peck sore wa, ai no juden (that's recharged energy of love), since you said you've caused me lots of trouble, just take this as a pay off!!" he genially replied and looked at her now-that- l'm-caught-in-the-middle look!!  
  
**AN:Hmm.he's not only good in stealing valuables, but also good in stealing hearts!! Er..minna-san, jodan..jodan!!  
**  
Botan's face had totally heated up and of course, her uncomplicated expression could easily tell that she's still in an aftershock state of mind!!Am I a little too boastful here??? One of her hand's still covering her forehead where Kurama had planted a kiss on!! 'I never expect he would kiss my forehead! Doushiyo??' she looked even more confusing.  
  
Love is so confusing kreuz sighed.  
  
"I know it would be a little impolite, but we just have to leave this place without letting anyone knows!! So.Is it okay for us to sneak out of here now?!" Kurama asked as he ascended and extend a helping hand to Botan and gestured her to hold onto it.  
  
Botan didn't decline, her eyes looked into his; the sincerity in his eyes has already tells her to have faith in him!!  
  
She took his hand and say "I do!!"  
  
**Hiei sudden jump outta nowhere!! **

**kreuz: Yelp!! Hiei!! When did u sneak in, pikurishitta (Scared me)!! **

**Hiei: Hn, baka no onna, u didn't shut the window!! **

**Kreuz: Did you just purposely came here and scares me off or hee..hee.hee, I know, you must have miss me soo..much throwing puppy eyes at him **

**Hiei: (face turns pale, sweatdropped profusely) I'm just here to check out on ur long and boring story!! **

**kreuz: Wide & flashy Grins Oh, hontoni?? Demo, dou.dou?? **

**Hiei:( Another trademarked 'HN' sempo!!) Zen zen mada mada dane !! **

**kreuz: yeah, Hiei, yappari, ochibi-chan wa skki dess!! **

**Hiei:( looked furiously at kreuz) Why do you alwz treat me like I'm a gay, I'm a man, 100 physically and mentally!! And mind you don't give other ppl bad influence on my name Hiei the great!!last sentence were impersonated by kreuz)**

**Hiei:(Sigh) So, you mean who took whose hand and say "I do"?? **

**Kreuz: (smiling gaily) I do!! Yay..yai..doin silly gesture in front of Hiei!! **

**Hiei:( Atomic bombs exploded) Mou.iranai(I don't want)...  
  
End of craps!! Back to the story.**  
  
Kurama supported Botan firmly by holding tight of her slim waist vice versa; she also clutched Kurama's shoulder with her arms, so it would ease him extra load.  
  
Both of them tip-toed towards the door, he then slowly slide open the door. To Kurama, sneaking is just as easy as snapping fingers!! They easily bypassed several guards. They glided across to the garden, and were attempting to leap over the wall. Just as they were about to leap, Botan sensed an odd aura that seem rather familiar.  
  
"Kurama-kun, matte!! I could feel something, over there; could we just go there and have a look??" Botan quickly asked Kurama and pointed towards a very sinister walkway!!  
  
The walkway somehow gives Botan an awe-inspiring feeling. Kurama then suggest that they should not be going there, but Botan was very importunate with it. She wants to know what's in there.  
  
"Shoganai na(Can't help it) Okay, we'll go there, but only for a while!!" Kurama sighed but he just can't decline Botan's request especially now that she's throwing her infamous puppy eyes at him. Kawai, Botan-chan  
  
They carefully approached the dark walkway, it seemed like no guards were around that area!! It's like a forbidden area or maybe not many people know about this place. They passed by few doors, and few minutes later they reached a door where charms there were charms attached on it!!  
  
"Kurama, mitte (see), this door, behind it, I could feel, those thrilling aura, do you feel it too?!" Botan's body shaken as when she was near to that door!! Kurama felt that Botan's clutching him tighter. He also could sense this aura when he's near to this door.  
  
"I'm curious of what's or who's in this room!!" Kurama asked intensely and walk close to read the wordings written on the charms.  
  
"Those words printed on the charm! I've not seen it before!! It seems like some kind of ancient phraseology. Although, I've been living for more than two thousand years!!" he hissed. Botan stared at him with amazement. He just had had her mind refreshed; of course Kurama is definitely older than her. He used to be a reckless Makai thiefs.  
  
"Em?? Why are you staring at me like this??" Kurama shrugged and blushed when he suddenly glanced at Botan.  
  
"Nai...Nandemo nai!!" she chuckled. _'Kurama-kun, kawai'_ she thought gleefully when she noticed that Kurama eventually blushed.  
  
"Em...So you've recovered already, it seem!!" Kurama teased.  
  
"Hai...Because, I'm with you right now!!" she smiled gaily at him.  
  
She then get closer to the room, she gently touches the charm..  
  
Coincidently the charm fell off itself when Botan touches it!! Kurama jaw dropped right down to the floor.  
  
"Ara...doshiyo, Kurama-kun, the charm, the charm?!" she ran here and there panicky. Her hand's still holding the fell off charm.  
  
Kurama grabbed her arm and swing her towards his body holding and pulled her towards to the corner leaving the torn off charm on the floor.  
  
"Botan-san, someone's coming here!!" he warned as he could hear footsteps approaching.  
  
Kurama look around and spotted a narrow gap somewhere near to the corner. This narrow fissure managed to let two of them to hide in it.  
  
He then again dragged Botan and himself to squeeze into that gap. Their body was very close to each other. So close that they could feel each other's breathe.  
  
Botan then blushed again when she remembered Kurama had given her a peck on her forehead. Again, now they were standing face to face with each other, so close, the gap were so narrowed that it's would not be possible for both of them to move freely.  
  
"Are you alright??" Kurama asked as he could feel Botan's body becomes hotter. He too felt rather hot, wait a minute, its winter, shouldn't be that hot, might be some adrenaline or male hormones instinct that makes him feel hot when he's now attached to Botan. He had never had this kind of urges. He fixed his gaze at her now blushing face.  
  
Botan fixed her head sideward to avoid Kurama's gaze. She felt soft fingers lingered and run through her hair. A hand slowly unknots her usual pony tail letting her silky blue hair flow freely.  
  
"Kurama-kun, dame nasai yo(stop doin this)!! Someone might find us here!!" she inaudibly pleaded him, still defied to look at him.  
  
Kurama ignored her plead. He carefully moves his hand and cupped Botan's face to face him.  
  
"You're blushing!! Kawai" he commented. Botan's eyes widen. It's not the first time that their distant were so close to each other, but it would be the first time for Botan to look into Kurama's eyes with such distant!! There's not more than an inch of space to spare them.  
  
She shrugged upon hearing that, in fact she really hates to admit that she's weak whenever she hugged or teased by Kurama.  
  
His thumb gently caressed her dry lip. Botan was then mesmerized by his touch.  
  
Kurama tilted Botan's chin and moved her face closer to his. "Your lips are cold, it's my fault"  
  
"Anatawa koso (You too)!!" she replied and bit by bit her eyes closed. She was relieved when she thinks back how hard they were trying to contradict their feelings for each other and now eventually they were sharing the same situation, time, faith and even their own heartbeats.  
  
Strong and firm arms held her closer pressing her body in close proximity to his. She waited for this moment, the very moment when both their lips finally melt into each others.  
  
They had shared their very first, chaste and immature kiss under such situation. Every now and then Kurama tried to adjust to a better position to kiss her as the space was too limited. Botan felt rather enjoyable as at her height she doesn't have to worry that her head might bump onto something. All she had to do is just relax a little.  
  
They stopped when Kurama sensed the footsteps are at near distance. "Botan- san, seems like someone is coming here!" Kurama whispered softly to Botan.  
  
'I don't know why Kurama still could act so calm but that's why I'm being so attached to him!' she thought and buried her face on Kurama's warm chest.  
  
**A short interview with Kurama!!  
  
Kreuz: Kurama-san, base on the above statement, it seem that you had purposely pull Botan to stuck in such small gap with you!! **

**Kurama: (Blushed) avoiding kreuz's suspicious stare "Sonna.where did you have such ideas from?" Still acting very calm!! **

**Kreuz: Hm.sou ka?? Ne, Hiei. What do you think?? **

**Hiei: Another ppl throwing suspicious stare at Kurama "This kitsune would do anything for the things he wanted!!" **

**Kurama:Sweatdrop "Hiei, as a friend, I'll take this as a compliment!! Next time if Yukina is going to look for her half-bro again, I would be more than happy to assist her!!" throwing his trademark teasing glance at Hiei!! **

**kreuz: Yeah, me too!! BansaiBansaiRaising both hands in the air Hiei:Glaring furiously at kurama and kreuz **

**Kreuz: "Guess, we had overact it, didn't we??" looking horrifyingly at Kurama, who's still having the same expression. **

**Hiei: Glare,Glare Kreuz: Sweatdrop Kurama:Chuckle Kreuz: Gomene, Futari domo!! I think I'll end this interview rite away!! Feeing the aura of Hiei's jagan!!  
**  
End of interview  
  
Continue...  
  
Kurama is focusing his view towards the odd entrance. He curious to know what lies behind it!! The footstep gets nearer and nearer. In the glimpse of light, a familiar face slowly revealed.  
  
'Ayame-san? So that's only Ayame-san!!' Botan thought and felt a bit relieved.  
  
'Kurama-kun, why don't we reveal ourselves instead of hiding here? It's not that Ayame don't know us!!' she telepathy Kurama and decided to walk out, when Kurama shook his head and disapproved it.  
  
'Botan-san, just wait and see what happen!! I'm sure this guy got something to do with the aura!! The aura that his body releases were similar to those that was behind the door!! I'm eager to know the truth!!' he telepathy back.  
  
'Hai, wakatta' she replied and gave Kurama a soft peck on his cheek and then smile amiably at him.  
  
Both of them looked at where Ayame's now standing. He looks weary. He's now standing in front of the odd door. He noticed the torn off charm that was now. He then looked around. He suspected that they might be someone around here.  
  
Kurama and Botan had hidden their 'ki' earlier so that ningen can't detect their presence.  
  
Ayame was very watchful; he checked every nearby corner to ensure that no one is in this area.Sigh, he's not watchful, he just pretended to be after all  
  
He then again stands in front of the door. His two hands clasp onto the knob of the door and twisted it open.  
  
When the door was opened, there's even a stronger aura spreading out. Kurama and Botan felt those auras rather sickening. It's full of vengeance, agony and pain.  
  
Botan then feel very pathetic, she doesn't know why, but she felt like this aura was once with her!!  
  
Just when Kurama was focusing at Ayame's situation, he felt few droplets dripped onto his shoe. He then noticed that Botan was crying.  
  
'Botan...doshitte?? Feeling ill again??' he telepathy her and softly clutches her shoulder to ensure if she's okay.  
  
"Ku...Kurama.let's leave this place!! Kurushi (sad)." she sobbed and panted heavily. Her face suddenly turns pale.  
  
"Da re (Who)??" Ayame exclaimed. To Ayame's surprise, Kurama and Botan unhide themselves and slowly walk towards him.  
  
"So, it Botan-san and you again!!" he hissed cursing himself for being so careless.  
  
"What do you want??" Ayame asked angrily. He noticed that Botan is sobbing.  
  
"I...I...don't know?" Botan wept, grabbing Kurama's arm nearer to her. She looks petrified.  
  
Ayame sadly glance at Botan and then looked away. He clutches his fist tightly. He bites his lip.  
  
"Futari de, ningen ja nai (Both of you are not human)" he assumed. Kurama throws a glare at him.  
  
"Hn, don't need to glare at me like that! Boku wa, onaji de, ningen ja nai (I'm just the same, not human)" he hissed. He eyed wearily at them.  
  
Both Kurama and Botan felt perplexed although they knew that he was different from ordinary ningen, but they never thought that he would eventually confessed the facts to them.  
  
End of Chapter 5 (Part 1)  
  
Hora, minna-san, gomen,gomen, hyakkuman no gomenasai I don't mean to delay this fics!! I've eventually tried hard to make it more interesting, but it seem like my hard work needs more time to accomplish!! As minna-san could see I've placed a (part 1) to show that this isn't the end of chp 5. I think this chp is too long, if I continue, therefore I break it into 2 parts. Also the ending of this chappie is a bit messy coz I'm rushing it out!! Minna-san pls bear my shortcomings, I've got so.many thing happening to me recently, but don't worry, I'll keep on continuing this fics.  
  
Lastly: Thank you for all your wonderful time reading me fics, good/bad/sucks/taihen/baka.zenbun, please lemme know, I'll try me best to adjust em!!  
  
Ja ato de, kreuz


	7. Bittersweet medicine Ayame no himitsu Pa...

Hai, domo~ minna-san, sorry for taking time to finish this chappie. Before reading me fics, I've to thank the following authors/readers for their wonderful supports:  
  
PassinoateAngel - Ah.thank you hyakkuman no arigatou!! And for the question you've asked I believed I've already cleared up via email.*wink..wink*  
  
Kurama and Botan lover - Thank you and yes, I will update soon, just have to click on the post buttons!!  
  
SD: So I don't own YYH which Togashi-senpai did!! Nani~Case dropped! Thanks God.  
  
Recap of Chappie 5 (Part1):  
  
Ayame sadly glance at Botan and then looked away. He clutches his fist tightly. He bites his lip.  
  
"Futari de, ningen ja nai (Both of you are not human)~" he assumed. Kurama throws a glare at him.  
  
"Hn, don't need to glare at me like that! Boku wa, onaji de, ningen ja nai (I'm just the same, not human)" he hissed. He eyed wearily at them.  
  
Both Kurama and Botan felt perplexed although they knew that he was different from ordinary ningen, but they never thought that he would eventually confessed the facts to them.  
  
Chapter 5 (Part 2) - Bittersweet Medicine, Ayame no himitsu (Ayame's Secret)  
  
'Just as I've assumed earlier, if he's an ordinary being then he wouldn't have such dangerous aura! Yet the thing that I'm not quite definite is that why he's telling us this?? Then again, what's wrong with Botan-san, she seems to be terrified after the door was unsealed??' Kurama calmly thought and analyzed the situation. 'I've have to know more!'  
  
Just as when Kurama wanted to resolve his curiosity, Botan stepped forward and stood in front of him.  
  
"Naze(Why), why are you telling this to us??" she panicked, yet she managed to enunciate every word slowly.  
  
"I saw you lay in front of my backdoor!! I was thinking of ignoring you at first, yet fate had arranged me to meet you!! I dusted off the snow to uncover your face."  
  
"Your face revealed in front of me, I so happy, and I thanked kami-sama (God), we finally meet again!!" he dismissively expressed his feelings in front of Kurama and Botan, showing them his Achilles' heel.  
  
"Meet her again?? I don't understand!! Botan-san, do you know him??" Kurama asked Botan, who hadn't utterly recovered from emotional stress.  
  
"I..ie..demo (No, but), I'm felling quite reluctant to those aura which the room propounded!! Kurama, I don't want to stay here anymore!! Onegai (please), let's go home!!" she begged with both her hand clutching her head!!'  
  
"Botan-san." Kurama became worried; he blamed himself for not making a good judgment. He should have decline Botan's requisition and bring her back to the temple.  
  
Ayame was also very frustrated when he assumed that Botan is trying to conceal everything from him.  
  
"Is that all you wanted to do? Avoiding the facts, avoiding your past, avoiding me?!" Ayame exclaimed, moving towards her.  
  
"Yamette (Stop), don't.don't come near me!!" she shouted emotively at Ayame, when she saw him furiously approached her!! She's scared, she doesn't even know why?? She doesn't want to know!!  
  
AN:*Sigh* Minna-san, I know this fics is getting a bit confusing and emotional, but, pls do read on, coz I'm goin to clarify the truths in the later part!!  
  
Kurama, on the other hand, quickly stood in front of Botan, shielding her. He spread out both of his arm to avert Ayame from going near Botan.  
  
"I don't know what's happening here, but I think Botan-san doesn't want you to get close to her" he warned austerely at Ayame.  
  
Stridently, Ayame glared at Kurama whom he considered that it's none of his trepidation.  
  
"Why, why, you don't have to be afraid of me? I'm supposed to be the one who should be afraid of you!!" Ayame protested when he saw Botan's terrifying expression.  
  
'Doshite, there's a sudden outburst of strong aura from that room' Kurama noticed the impulsive changes of the flanking air from the dark room.  
  
Botan eyes widen, she felt like her head was being pulverized. The whirling aura is giving her more intensify pressure.  
  
"Itai.Kurama, my head, it hurts." her voice slowly trails off as the pain in her head was intolerable.  
  
  
  
"Itai.Kurama, my head, it hurts." her voice slowly trails off as the pain in her head was intolerable.  
  
"Botan-san"  
  
"Iya.I don't want!!" she struggled as the pain in her head is becoming worse, words of Ayame keeps on whirling in her head.  
  
Back to Genkai's temple.  
  
Yusuke was cleaning piles of snow in the doorway just as other families are doing! Being the now the owner of the temple, and not least the head of the household, he has to show good examples. He winked proudly while working hard to clear off thick piles of snow.  
  
An: Just for your info, I've plotted Yusuke and Keiko living together, not married yet!!  
  
"Urameshi~" A loud voice echoed throughout the neighborhood, drawing the attentions of several people towards him!! The orang colored carrot hair styled otoko (man)*Minna-san knows who, right?!*  
  
From few distance away, he waved incessantly at Yusuke!  
  
"Mou, kono baka (That moron)!!" he cursed when he saw Kuwabara running towards to him.  
  
"Oi.Kuwabara, open your big eyes and watch where you step!! I'm going to beat you this baka to death if you caused an avalanche in my territory!!" he warned pointing at the mountains of snow piled beside his doorway. *If anyone's curious to know, Yusuke promised Keiko to clear up the doorway asap, and so this is how the side of the door way ended up with mountains of snow. Clever Yusuke!!*  
  
"Nani!! Urameshi, how could you being so impolite!! I'm here to pay you a visit!!" he screeched with his usual high pitch tone!! *Minna-san, pls imagine it!!*  
  
"Visit me??!! Don't lie!! I heard Keiko-chan called you earlier, informing you that Yukina-san will be back here by today!!" he hissed and threw him a so-call-friend look. Kuwabara blushed when his plan was exposed. *Yukina took a trip back to her hometown.Ice World I guess!!*  
  
"I guess you'll have to wait, coz she's not back yet!" he hinted the tall guy, sending the last spade of snows to the piles!!*Kuwabara is still courting Yukina, the innocent Snow-lady, who doesn't even know his motives!*  
  
Just as soon as Yusuke and Kuwabara headed into the temple, another familiar voice echoed though the neighborhood.  
  
"Yusuke~Taihen (big trouble)" he looked up and saw Koenma descended from the sky heading towards him!!  
  
"Cho.chotto." both Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged in unison!! It's already too late. Koenma eventually made a bad landing and bumped into two of them and three of them crushed into the piles.  
  
Among one of the tall pine trees in the temple, stood Hiei who sigh a stern smirk at the stupidity of the two ningens and one rekai prince.  
  
Inside the temple's hall.  
  
"I knew that Kuwabara's coming here for Yukina, but I don't expect you to come!!" Yusuke annoyingly asked Koenma when he think of the previous incident and was being blamed by Keiko for not completing his work!!  
  
'Kuso, it's all you fault!!' Yusuke cursed and threw dead glare at the Reikai's Prince  
  
"I don't have time for these tiny quarrels!! Yusuke, soshite Kuwabara*since you r here*!! Both of you'll have to go and find Kurama and Botan!!" he commanded firmly. The serious façade on his face shows that he's not here to have fun.  
  
"Doshite? What's happening to both of them?" Yusuke asked with a calm yet concerning tone.  
  
"Nani, Kurama and Botan, are they together? What danger?" Kuwabara quickly asked with curiosity!*Pls don't blame him, for he don't even know anything about the assignment!!*  
  
The Reikai Prince slowly sat himself next to Yusuke and he explained everything to them!!  
  
"Earlier, I've contacted Kurama. He told me that Botan's ill! And he informed me that they are with the Okazawa's now!!"  
  
"Hmp.suits them well, as for Kurama's intelligence and supremacy; it should be hard for them sneak into the Okazawa's territory" Yusuke complimented.  
  
"Yusuke, I think there might be some misunderstanding here!! Yes, as what Kurama had informed you earlier about the assignment, Botan is suppose to write a report of Shin no Okazawa and submit to me for judgement when he die but I've never asked them to get involve with the Okzawa's at that proximity!!"  
  
"What's wrong with it, the closer they were with the Okazawa, the more info they could get, right?" Yusuke argued.  
  
"I've not finished yet, Baka!! Perhaps both of you will get the picture of how dangerous Kurama and Botan might be when they get involve with the Okazawas. I'll have to begin with the historical records of the Okazawa during Heian no Jidai (Heian's Era)" he said sternly.  
  
Flashback to Heian's Era.  
  
The end of Sengokku no Jidai (War's Era), were the beginning of another new era of Japan. There lives the powerful Admiral Haru no Okazawa, the first heir of the Okazawa's empire.  
  
His power was unbeatable. Many skilled samurais, killers, shinobis (ninja) and kensha (swordman), challenged him and was one on one defeated.  
  
"Unbeatable?? Is he really that strong??" Yusuke doubted and his eyes burnished dark green orb filled with excitement.  
  
Jitzu wa (Actually), there's a secret of the Okazawa's powers! He gained this before his appointment as an Admiral.  
  
"Himitsu??" Kuwabara still feeling blurred, yet slowly catching up!!  
  
"Sou.and this himitsu (secret) had something to do with Botan??" Koenma clenched his fist, slowly stated the words.  
  
"Botan.Itte.!!" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed and at the same time growl in pain when some metal like object banged real hard on their head. They looked up and saw a furious Keiko holding a frying pan in her hand.  
  
"Can't you guys just keep quiet and listen to Koenma instead!!" she commanded and glared at the two ningen infront of her. She too felt stiffen, when she heard that Botan was being dragged into such wind whirling complicated situation.  
  
And so Koenma continued.  
  
Before Haru no Okazawa was being appointed, he lives an ordinary life as a farmer. During that time, should I say it was supposed to be the near end of Okazawa. I ordered a deity to collect reports on him.  
  
The deity who was assigned at that time was Botan!! Back then, she was the most trustworthy deity I've always look up on!!  
  
To my disappointment, she eventually didn't complete the task and abide all rules as a deity to fell in love with her target, a ningen.  
  
"She wh." Just as Yusuke wanted to say out loud, he realized Keiko who's now sitting beside him setting herself in a ready mode to strike the pan against his head. He covered his mouth with both hands.  
  
When an ordinary ningen get involve and escape from death, his/her life would be no more ordinary, that the same as Haru no Okazawa. He had inherited all the deities' powers of Botan. We assumed that Botan had eventually given it to him.  
  
Few years passed, with this power, he began to stir up a wave of expansion of his empire. He became possessive, arrogant and brutal.  
  
His powers were beyond human's control. Mainichi, mainichi (Each and everyday), hundreds and thousands of people being were slaughtered innocently.  
  
That's when; Rekai decided to approach Botan and seek for her help to put the tragedy to the end. Only she could seal off his power as she's the origin of the power. We sent one of Reikai's messengers to discuss with her and after hearing the plan agreed without even hesitating.  
  
When the messenger came back to us, she stated some words about Botan. She said that Botan eyes were filled with regrets, hatred and sorrow.  
  
"She always smiles, laughs and genki sou (energetic), I never know that she'll came across things like that!!" Keiko sadly stated as she could imagine all those hurts that Botan had suffered.  
  
"Ima wa Botan-san (The Botan now), is not the Botan in 1000yrs ago, she is now a reincarnated one!!" Koenma revealed.  
  
"Reincarnated??" three of them echoed in unison.  
  
"Koenma-sama, what do you me.that reincarnated?!" Keiko asked with curiosity in her eyes.  
  
"I've already mentioned that she's agreed to seal off Haru no Okazawa's power. The cost of sealing these powers is life forces. That means, she had sacrificed her life to seal off his power!! As for Ningen, when they died, their soul would go to Reikai first, and then to the other side of the world, depending on their karma during lives. To deities, once they die, spirit will instantly vanish into the air!!" Koenma closed his eyes, gently massaging his throbbing temple to ease his stress.  
  
"Then.I mean without a soul, nothing vanished, how??" now everyone looked intensely at Koenma, for he's causing them cliff hanged. *Oh, I mean three, coz I don't have to mention Hiei, he can hear everything at far distance and also he never have curiosity over anything, rite?! And also for all readers' info, Yukina is still not back yet!!*  
  
Koenma finally speaks out "Genetic Reincarnation!!"  
  
"That day, I remembered that day, before Botan going out for her assignment; we had a meeting and at that time, I playfully pulled few strands of her hair!! She was particularly protective over her hair!! I really do enjoy teasing her back then!!" he sighed when he reminisce those memories.  
  
Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara looked slyly at Koenma!! They eventually had the same thought in their mind that Koenma had never changed his attitudes towards Botan even after so long.  
  
"What does it have to do?" Yusuke blurted out!!  
  
"From those strands of hair, Rekai gather several great psychic masters to reincarnate her!! The experiments failed many times, yet we never lose hope on it!! Then, the day when everyone thought that it's hopeless, there came slight reactions!! It eventually took more than few decades to reincarnate her spirit, and another few decades to purify and make her regaining her spiritual energy!!"  
  
"The day when she was fully recovered was the first day when she was given a task to fetch Yusuke's soul!!" he chuckled slightly.  
  
"Nani~ No wonder, she's so bubble headed back then!" Yusuke blurted nonchalantly.  
  
"Matte!! What about all her past? Does she ever remember a think; she looks so cheerful when we first met!!" Yusuke asked when he recalled his first meeting with Botan.  
  
"When she totally regained her strength, she seemed to have a total blank of all the past memories!! We theorize that all her memories were erased due to the curse after the sealing of Haru's power!! That's the best we could think of!!"  
  
"The curse??" *Okay, kreuz's curious too!!*Wink, wink*  
  
"Hai, sono noroi wa (Yes, that curse), makes Botan memories went all blanked, but I guess, since she's having a new life, she shouldn't have to remember all those tragic incidents, moreover she now a reborn!!"  
  
"Back to the Okazawas, although at that time Botan had successfully sealed Haru's power, but inheritors of Okazawas were no longer ordinary!! They had inherited the gene of deity!! The sequence is just the same as yours, Yusuke, but the only different is that, you are han-you (half demons) where as they belongs to han-senin (half-deity)!!"  
  
"Now the more complicated part begins!! Haru no Okazawa had also eventually reincarnated after decades, and now in the same family, holding the same heirloom. He's now known as Ayame Okazawa, the only son of Shin no Okazawa!!"  
  
Everyone was bomb shelled when they heard this. Yusuke quickly stood out and rushed towards the hall's exit.  
  
"Nani, Yusuke, what are you doing??" Kuwabara exclaimed upon seeing Yusuke's sudden reaction.  
  
"Where else, of course, we're going to find Kurama and Botan!! We're going to meet the Okazawa too!" he sternly replied and clenched his fist.  
  
"Yusuke!!" Keiko called his name  
  
"Keiko.I.I've got to go and find." just as when he going to tell her, she shook her head and assured him that she not going to impede his decision.  
  
"I just want to let you know, do come back home safely with Kurama-kun and Botan-san!! I know you could handle this?!" she smiled warmly at her beloved one.  
  
"You bet!! Yakusoku da!!" he winked and with that he pulled Kuwabara together with him and speeded off.  
  
"Kiyosukette (Be careful)" Keiko waved, slowly watching Yusuke's back faded from her vision.  
  
"Daijobu ka (Is it alright)? Ano futari de (Both of them)" Koenma asked wearily knowing that this would be a very tough job.  
  
There was a silence in the hall, but in their heart, they firmly believe that they'll come back safely.  
  
End of chappie 5 (Part 2)  
  
Hoi.hoi, minna-san, sorry for making this story even more confusing, I don't know whether I've expressed it well or not?? Also, as minna-san can see, the concept is similar to Ayashi no Ceres type, but don't worry, I'm not copying this concept!! I have another version of the later part!! By judging from this chappie, I hope that minna-san would not think that I'm changing the plots to AB fics, I'll still firmly stick on KB fics, coz I'm a 100% KB devotee.  
  
Lastly thank you for spending your time on reading me story!! Pls review, I have to know my writing skills, it's alright, and I'm willing to accept all sorts of reviews good/bad/sucks/not getting better/zenbun!! Do send me reviews, coz only this will make me progress and improve.  
  
Ja ato de, Oyasumi nasai~ Minna-san!! Sweet dreams!! I'm rolling to me bed now!! It's almost midnite!! Kreuz4eva 


	8. Okazawa and Sanada

Hai, domo~ minna-san, here goes chappie 6 and it's especially dedicated to:  
  
PassionateAngel - Ara, sonna, I'm not that good as you've thought of me~*Blush, blush* er.Dat doesn't sound like me anymore.arrogant.more arrogant.hahahahawahhhaa.*Jodan, jodan* don't mind, I do love to email ppl too!! Call me kreuz will do, or mi-chan, coz me frenz, Yuki-chan & Yuka- chan called me dat too. they said it's very kawai~ Shinyuu.desu ne?! (Friends aren't we??)  
  
Kurama and Botan lover - I believe you've not spotted the updates, yet I'll keep these dedications to you!! Boku wa zutto gambatte ne!! (I'll alwy work hard!!)  
  
DeityofRoses: Welcome to me fics lair..wahahah..er I sounds scary.dame, dame, dame, I'll probably scare you off!! Thank you for you compliments!! Pls don't say that, we shall learn together. Isshoni nihongo o benkyo shimass (Let's learn Japanese together)  
  
silver_kamikaze: Oh..sashiburi kamikaze-sama, Ogenki dess ka?? Hontoni??* Dakara, I'm so honored!! Demo, what if, I've inevitably created a never ending story.doushiyo!! Jodan, jodan!!  
  
And to all readers who have given their endless supports to me.I luv u all *kreuz giving deadly flying kisses! BEWARE, whahahaha!!*  
SD: Ne.I'm getting tired of this, can I just skip, er..jodan, okay, I'll put it up!! Don't sue me okay!! I don't own YYH like you did, Togashi- senpai~  
  
Recap of Chappie 5 (Part2):  
  
"You bet!! Yakusoku da!!" he winked and with that he pulled Kuwabara together with him and speeded off.  
  
"Kiyosukette (Be careful)" Keiko waved, slowly watching Yusuke's back faded from her vision.  
  
"Daijobu ka (Is it alright)? Ano futari de (Both of them)" Koenma asked wearily knowing that this would be a very tough job.  
  
There was a silence in the hall, but in their heart, they firmly believe that they'll come back safely.  
  
Chapter 6 - Okazawa to Sanada no kisei (The story of Okazawa and Sanada)  
  
At Okazawa's House:  
  
"Iya.I don't want!!" she struggled as the pain in her head is becoming worse, words of Ayame keeps on whirling in her head.  
  
"Why.should you be afraid of me?? I've nothing to do with you, don't come near me!!" Botan murmured, her whole body trembles constantly. Kurama hastily grabbed Botan and pull her away from Ayame. He embraced her tightly to stop her from shaking.  
  
"Botan-san, shikaishitte (perk up)!!!" Kurama encouraged Botan and gently stroked her back. Although she tired her best not to give up, yet due to her current illness plus those throbbing headaches, she finally gave in and was once again passed out.  
  
"Get away from her!! Get away from my woman!!" Ayame exclaimed with green- eye when he witnessed Kurama embraced Botan.  
  
"Your woman?! Don't simply make such claims, kozo!! You're going to take responsible of what you said just now!!" Kurama sternly warned him and glared furiously at him.  
  
'Base on the current situation, it would be wiser to escape rather than !!' he thought profoundly. 'Perhaps I can make use of this makai plants that could develop within isunkan (just a snap)!!'  
  
"Ne, kozo, let's make a deal!! If you want Botan, you'll have to come and get her from me!!" Kurama provoked.  
  
"Nani!! Don't you dare to look down on me!! You're goin to regret and beg me after this!!" and with that Ayame speedily dashed over to attack Kurama.  
  
'Hayai (That's fast) Sono speedo wa (with those speed)!!~demo (but), zannen da (too bad), I still can see those lame attack!!' Kurama carried Botan, easily dodged Ayame's attack and leaped over and land behind Ayame's back. Kurama instantly identified Ayame's weak spot, and by taking this opportunity he counter attacked. He bequeath small amount of his youki and swiftly aimed a tiny greenish seed nearby Ayame's region.  
  
Just as soon as the seed touches the ground, it rapidly grows into stretchy vines, creeping towards Ayame and swiveled over his body and tightening both his arms and legs.  
  
An: Minna-san, gomen, I'm not so good in writing action fics!! I hope this part still sounds okay!! ^_~  
  
Ayame is now imprisoned by tough and stretchy vines, yet he still tried to struggle and rip them off his body.  
  
"It's no use; your struggling will only trigger the vines to twirl tighter on you!! Stay still, if you don't want to die" Kurama warned.  
  
"Urusai!! I don't need your fictitious sympathy!! Just wait and see!! I'll rip these stuffs off and I'll rip you off!!" he yelled.  
  
'Ai..ze!! What's wrong with him!! He suddenly becomes so abusive!!' Kurama thought when he sensed the killing aura releasing from his body.  
  
Just as Kurama was about to turn away and leave, he suddenly sense the another boost of Ayame's 'ki'. He turned back and watched how Ayame's ki burning down those vines bit by bit from his body!!  
  
An exuberantly laughter Ayame gave out!! "Gakki, I'm goin to rip you off!!" he exclaimed riotously. Ayame's intensity is just like a time bomb, which would explode in any time!! *Kowai~I don't want to do this anymore, I'm starting to have goose bumps all over!!*  
  
With those words, he braced himself and attempt to attack Kurama again. Ayame speed up and again launch his attack at Kurama.  
  
'Shimatta(S**t)!! His attack is fast, too close; I don't have much time to dodge.Kuso!! Demo, Botan, at least I should protect her from getting hurt!!' Kurama without hesitation; he turned his back at Ayame and uses his own body to shelter Botan from Ayame's attack!!  
  
Kurama created a barrier shielding Botan and himself, though he's not confident that the barrier could possibly hold against Ayame's attack.  
  
'Daijobu (Don't worry), Botan-san, boku wa Botan-san wa mamoette (I'll protect you) zutto, zutto (always)~' he whispered and shut his eyes knowing that this would be Ayame's last blow on him.  
  
Anticipate.  
  
"."  
  
Kurama shut his eyes tight, to his surprise, Ayame's attack never draw closer. Instead, he felt a warm fluffy object slanted against his back.  
  
Kurama gently opens his eyes, and turning his head over his shoulder and eagerly set his eyes on that *fluffy object*. His eyes wide open with disbelieve of what he saw0_o. He blinked his eyes, once, twice _, O_O. Was it his hallucination that fooled his visions?  
  
Kurama was suppose to expect Ayame's attacked, but it turns out that eventually Ayame was laying unconsciously, slanting against Kurama's back, triggering countless goosebumps rises from his head till toe, causing his whole body trembles.*This was definitely a terrible experience*  
  
"Nan.nan datto??" Kurama exclaimed with bolt from the blue.  
  
"Yo, Minamino-kun, daijobu ka??" a familiar cheerful voice alarmed Kurama, causing his gaze to divert towards its owner.  
  
"Sa.Sanada-san?!" Kurama bellowed.  
  
"Hora, Minamino-kun, doushite?? You look like someone had taken your soul away!!" Hakkumaru teased Kurama, still maintaining his cheery smiles at him.  
  
Kurama looks surprisingly dumbfounded. Hajimette (First time), he encountered such perplexed situation. He even became more terrified when Ayame sudden drooled on him!!  
  
"Sa.Sa..Sanada-san, hayakku, get..get him away from me!!" Kurama shrugged terrifyingly.  
  
"Ara, sou dess!! Wasurette (I forgot)!!" he quickly hop down from the roofing *that's where he stood earlier*, and pull Ayame away from Kurama.  
  
"Hm..em.seem's like the anesthetic is a bit too strong!! He drooled!! Eww..disgusting!!" Hakkumaru shrugged when he lifted Ayame's face to see his disgusting drooling face. *Er.actually not dat disgusting, but saliva could be some sorts of unhygiene attacking weapon.tabun*  
  
Kurama spotted Hakkumaru is holding something in his hand. He must have used it to attack Ayame. Hakkumaru lift his hand and gently traced around Ayame's nape.  
  
"What are you searching for??" Kurama ask with his unusually cold tone.  
  
"Erm.Lemme see.Detta(Got it)!! Kore.(this)" Hakkumaru voice trailed off, now concentrating and steadily pulls out a fine needle out of Ayame's nape.  
  
"Luckie~ this time it's the search is faster than I thought!!" Hakkumaru exclaimed happily while cleaning the needle with a piece of cloth.  
  
'This needle; it so fine! This guy must be very skillful; Ai..ze!! That kind of unique skills, he belongs to the Shinobi!! He's so good in controlling strength; otherwise this guy*Ayame* would be finish just within just finger snapping!!' Kurama thought and glaring intensely at Hakkumaru who's now throwing his teasing smile at him.  
  
"I took the hot coco to serve you and Botan-san, but couldn't see both of you in the room, then I sense the battling aura around here, just try me luck to find you all!" he throws an 'I-don't-mean-to-interrupt-you' look at Kurama!!  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Ura..me..shi!!.matte, baka yarou.matte!!" Kuwabara yelled when he could no longer pace up with Yusuke's speeds. (Minna-san, pls imagine that they are now running like Road Runner Vs Coyote.er another joke)  
  
"Matta ku, what a useless jerk, I thought you've already put up extra efforts on rebuilding your stamina, since I heard from Yukina-san that you're very free nowadays!! But second thoughts, how could you cope up with me, since, I'm the savior of Ningenkai..whahaha!!" Yusuke exclaimed, his ego flooded his head.  
  
"Urusai, aho (Crazy), wait till you see the real strength of 'tough- kazuma's power'*the way he alwz praise himself!!" he echoed and furious accelerate his speed to catch up with Yusuke!! 'Kuso, I told Yukina-chan, just becoz I thought she would like to date me out!!' Kuwabara sadly thought, with fountain of tears flowing from his eyes!!  
  
Yusuke ignore Kuwabara's egoistic remarks, and look up to the sky!!  
  
'It's still snowing in this area!! Looks like the other town is having snowstorm, kuso, gotta get there fast, before the weather becomes worse!!' Yusuke thought when he spotted dark clouds floating from far distance.  
  
"Oi.baka.speed up otherwise I'm leaving you here!!" Yusuke bellowed and continue lapping from one rooftop to the others!! *Great skills, Yusuke- kun*  
  
Behind them there's another flying shadow surpassed them!! *Minna-san guess who, it's hinted in the sentence!!*  
  
Back to the Okazawa.  
  
"Don't worry, just leave this place, then they'll be okay!!" Hakkumaru told Kurama and gestured him to carry Botan to leave this place.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about the Okazawa!!" Kurama remarked.  
  
"As you can see, my mother works for them and I believe that will satisfy your curiosity on my knowledge of the Okazawas!!" Hakkumaru replied sternly.  
  
"Is that all?? Yet, the son of an ordinary housekeeper, having the skills of Shinobis, now that I'll consider interesting!!" he retorted and let out a slight devilish grin when he saw Hakkumaru eyes widen with disbelief!!  
  
"Omae~Ittai dare ka(You, who the hell are you)?!" Hakkumaru asked Kurama with an unusual harsh tone.  
  
"I'm only a normal ningen who's interested of the Okazawas households!!" Kurama grinned even wider when he saw Hakkumaru pissed off look.  
  
"Ningen.desu ka? I don't know, perhaps it's not convincing enough!!" Hakkumaru retorted again, then turning his back on Kurama and now stopping in front of at one of the doors.  
  
"Bring Botan-san and let her rest here first!! I'll tell you something that you want to know, provided you'll also reveal to me your real intentions of your concern with the Okazawa!!" Hakkumaru hissed.  
  
"Where is this? It's not the room we stayed earlier!!"  
  
"This is Ayame's room!! I don't want anyone to hear the conversation, so his room is the best place, coz it's far away from the other rooms!!" Hakkumaru slowly slide open the door and gesture Kurama enter too!!  
  
At first Kurama hesitated, afterall, it's Ayame's room, his heart felt a little uneasy!! He couldn't tell why!! Is it becoz of jealousy or worried when Ayame wakes up, and he'll stir up another fight!! Afterall, he also realized that the cause of the fight happened becoz of Botan!! Then why, Botan??  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be okay!! I assure you, otherwise." Hakkumaru trails off and once again bring out his weapon, the needle!! *Poor Ayame*  
  
When they finished laying both Ayame and Botan to rest *Don't worry!! They were lying on separate mattress!! Zettai, not together* they settle themselves with Kurama sitting beside Botan whereas Hakkumaru's beside Ayame.  
  
"First of all, I want to know why you and Ayame started this fight. Who's the fire starter?"  
  
"Although, you're part of the household, but I still prefer if you would answer my question first, what's the secret of the Okazawas?!" Kurama passed the ball back to Hakkumaru!!  
  
"Hmm.Your attitudes are just the same as Ayame-sama, so hard-headed!!~" Hakkumaru resigned when he saw Kurama's don't-fool-around-with-me glare!!  
  
"Em..lemme see, where should I begin??" Hakkumaru asked and scratched his head, then teasingly laid his lazy eyes on Kurama.  
  
"Sou..dess, lemme begin from the first meeting of the Okazawas and Sanadas!!" Hakkumaru happily remarked and clenches his fist with other hand.  
  
"Muzukashi.muzukashi (Long, long time ago)."  
  
"Can you please quit that, its lame!!"  
  
"Thanks, I 'll take it as a compliment!!"  
  
"We Sanada's clan was legendary independent Shinobis backed in the Togukawa Jidai (The period of samurais)!! We do not follow orders from the imperial. Our ancestors lived far away from the imperial to avoid those avaricious royalties from seeking our help. They don't want to be control by anyone. Mainichi-mainichi (everyday), they stay in a hidden fortress and train their Shinobi's skills, like they were destined born fighter living only for battling only" Hakkumaru paused and slowly walks towards the window, slid open a small gap to let some chilly air into the room.  
  
"Back then, one of the Okazwa's descendents, Taiichi (Big One)Okazawa *Hen..no namae wa!! (Weird name)* was the most powerful Samurai of the Imperial after all the Okazawa's clan had always been very loyal samurais to the Emperor eversince the Heian Jidai!! Rumors said that he processed ultimate strength and with a body of steels" He leaned his back against the wall beside the window panel.  
  
"So, after that your ancestors became anxious and challenged the Okazawas, kekka (results) you ended up here slaving for the Okazawa!!" Kurama continued crossing both his arms and eyes staring wearily at Botan.  
  
"Hn, acting too smart will not do any good to you!!" Hakkumaru hissed. 'Kuso, so rude, at least lemme finished my story first!!'  
  
"That sort of lame stories, I had had lot during history classes!!" Kurama sighed. "What I want to know is what does it had to do with Botan and Ayame!!" Kurama blushed when he inadvertently mentioned Botan's name!! In fact he's really concern, if his assumption might be wrong about the possibility of Botan and Ayame were eventually connected!! His youko intelligence had kept him aware of these possibilities!! Besides, Ayame claimed that Botan is his woman!! 'His woman, that's stupid!!' he irritably thought.  
  
"The legend said that the ancestors of Okazawa were deities, which explain how they processes get power, but it's only a myth!! No one actually believes it!! Yet." Hakkumaru take another break, but this time his face turned slightly pale.  
  
"I've seen it, the real power, Okazawa's mysterious power!!" Hakkumaru solemnly claimed and his eyes now turn to Ayame.  
  
"I believe that gives you some idea of the Okazawa!! Heed my advice; if you're looking for trouble, then, I would suggest you'll have to think over it first!! Never get yourself involve with them!!"  
  
"Advice?? Are you trying to confuse my decision?? Then, too bad, coz I've always been very alert!!" Kurama chuckled but deep in his heart, he understands what Hakkumaru's advice actually implies.  
  
"Tell you another thing!! We Sanada had already vowed to protect our master at any cost, even our lives!!" Hakkumaru exclaimed sternly.  
  
"Sochira koso (Same here), in order to protect the most important thing of my life, I'll do anything, zettai!!" Kurama retorted and gently brush aside fringes of hair from Botan's forehead!!"  
  
"I heard that Ayame claimed that Botan is his woman!!" Hakkumaru remarked.  
  
"So, you were there, back then!! Why don't you stop him instantly??" Kurama retorted, slightly losing his calmness!! 'This guy, he wanted to analyze my abilities!! Yet, at that time, I'm too concern on protecting Botan, at the end, I ignored his existence!! Kuso!!' Kurama then profoundly thought over the previous incident.  
  
"I want to see your strength, your skills!! It makes me confirm on thing, that you're not ordinary human beings!!" Hakkumaru immediately stated.  
  
"Ne.Minamino-kun~ Want to know why he make those claim?" Hakkumaru asked teasingly this time when he sensed Kurama's irritation!!  
  
"Why are you telling me all this things?? You're not afraid of your master, aren't you??" Kurama retorted again!!  
  
"Oh, bezuni (nothing)!! This is just one of my hobbies!!" Hakkumaru cheerily exclaimed!!  
  
"No. I don't want to know!!"  
  
"."  
  
Just as when silence drowned the room, they heard someone's doing sound pollution outside house!!  
  
"Kurama, Botan!! Where are both of you now?? Come out!! Hora, Kurama, Botan." Kuwabara hollered as loud as he could.*Minna-san, remember this scene?? nyuk.nyuk.nyuk!!*  
  
"Ba.baka, what are you doing!! I'd told you already, we'll sneak into the house!!" Yusuke shrugged trying to stop Kuwabara from bellowing again.  
  
"Nani (What)?? Why do we have to sneak into someone's house, like some sort of thieves!! Naze ka(why)??" Kuwabara stopped and eyed Yusuke confusingly.  
  
Yusuke sighed, losing his temper, he shouted at Kuwabara "Do I have to always go straight to the point?!! Bakayarou!!"  
  
"Hn, futari de baka!!" a familiar voice suddenly came from behind Yusuke and Kuwabara!!  
  
"Hi.Hiei!!" Both of them exclaimed in unison!!  
  
End of Chp 6 - TBC  
  
Hora, minna-san!! Another chappie done, and I would like to inform minna- san that I'll have to keep you all wait, it wouldn't be long though, probably 2 to 3 weeks for me to update the next chappie. Jitzu wa, I wanted to write more, motto motto (more and more), demo. I'm currently trapped with pile of workloads; boo hoo.hoo.hoo!! Sou.sou, minna-san, please be patience with me!! Ne. I know minna-san alwz have great sense of understanding. I appreciate each and every one of your supports! Like I alwz say, Juden, kaishitte (Energy recharged)!! Minna-san, isshoni gambatte yo!! (Let's work hard together!!).  
  
Ara.I forgot!! I've posted pics of Ayame and Hakkumaru in my homepage!! Kindly visit it and lemme know, if my drawing skill is good enough!! My homepage address had been stated on my personal fanfics URL. Gomen, I don't mean to trouble you all, just anxious to let you guys see my imaginary Ayame and Hakkumaru, so the story would become more and more interesting!!  
  
Just some intro of my next chappie: It's fantasy or destiny?? Futari de distance.(Distance btw two people)  
  
Part: "Huzakkena (Stop joking)!! Do you think I'll believe in this entire claptrap?" Kurama furiously bellowed, instantly losing his usual tranquility.  
  
Part: 'I'm not seeing him again!!' Botan sadly thought with tears rolling down from her eyes!! 


	9. It's fantasy or destiny? Futari de dista...

Hai, domo~ minna-san, here goes chappie 7 and it's especially dedicated to:  
  
PassionateAngel, silver_kamikaze, deityofroses, botan & kurama lover, botan/kurama-fan, kitsunegirl and to all k+b & YYH lovers out there!! Love ya all. Shiawase~ (I'm so contented)  
SD: I think if I own YYH, I'll plot more and more of KB mushy stuffs.wha ha ha.ha, should had proposed this plot earlier before Togashi Senpai published it!!  
  
"." denotes verbal conversations  
  
'.' denotes thoughts  
  
*.* denotes AN notes  
  
Recap of Chappie 6  
  
"Kurama, Botan!! Where are both of you now?? Come out!! Hora, Kurama, Botan." Kuwabara hollered as loud as he could.*Minna-san, remember this scene?? nyuk.nyuk.nyuk!!*  
  
"Ba.baka, what are you doing!! I'd told you already, we'll sneak into the house!!" Yusuke shrugged trying to stop Kuwabara from bellowing again.  
  
"Nani (What)?? Why do we have to sneak into someone's house, like some sort of thieves!! Naze ka(why)??" Kuwabara stopped and eyed Yusuke confusingly.  
  
Yusuke sighed, losing his temper, he shouted at Kuwabara "Do I have to always go straight to the point?!! Bakayarou!!"  
  
"Hn, futari de baka!!" a familiar voice suddenly came from behind Yusuke and Kuwabara!!  
  
"Hi.Hiei!!" Both of them exclaimed in unison!!  
  
Chp 7 - It's fantasy or destiny?? Futari de distance.(Distance btw two people)  
  
"Hn!!" Hiei hissed over the embarrassment that Yusuke and Kuwabara had caused.  
  
"Look, now the gakki is trying to act cool again!!" Kuwabara throws accuses to Hiei as what he usually did.  
  
"You are asking for trouble!!" Hiei glared furiously at him. 'Hn, if not for the sake of Yukina, you've already been long dead!!' he then turned away and swiftly leaps into the Okawazawa's compound.  
  
"." Yusuke and Kuwabara were dumbfounded.  
  
"Ne.Urameshi, what should we do now!!" Kuwabara pointed his index finger towards the location where they last saw Hiei!!  
  
"Hm.oh, Kuwabara, here." with that Yusuke pulled Kuwabara from where he's standing and gestured him to stand nearby the wall!!  
  
"Why.what are you trying to do!!" still very confusing Kuwabara, keep on asking so many questions!!  
  
"Here I come!" without any warning Yusuke jumped and stepped on his back and then on his shoulder to help him to leap over to the other side of the wall!!  
  
"U.Urameshi, baka yarou!! I'm not your stepping stones, come back here!!" Kuwabara angrily cursed. On the other hand he's mad about Yusuke leaving him alone like that!!  
  
Just as when he struggled climb up and leap over the wall*Minna-san, due to snow, the wall eventually clotted with layers of ice and becomes slippery!!* he then heard the twitching sound of the doorknob!!  
  
"Oi, why are you still standing here, come in!!" Yusuke opened the door and signaled Kuwabara to follow him!! Yusuke sighed when he saw Kuwabara doing some impractical moves.  
  
Kuwabara giggled and quickly follow Yusuke into the house.  
  
Once they were inside the Okazawa compound, they became suspicious!! According to rumor, the reckless Okazawa's clan hired many strong budoka (martial artist) to protect the household against invaders. At this situation the rumors just don't seem to be as real as the facts which they now witnessing.  
  
"Kuwabara, did you feel anything strange??" Yusuke asked with an unusual serious tone  
  
Kuwabara detected Yusuke's seriousness. Yet. (Minna-san, just take this as a joke!!)  
  
"Gagahahahahaha..of coz, they must have been scared of me and run away when they heard my well known voice and name, afterall I'm always the great Kuwabara-sama!!" he exclaimed proudly.  
  
"Er." Yusuke sweatdropped!! 'Yappari.he's sick!!' Yusuke sighed!!  
  
"That's not what I want to point out, baka!! I'm asking you to feel the numbers of ningen ki around here!!" he exclaimed and flared up instantly over Kuwabara's naïve statement.  
  
"I could sense the presents of ningen, but probably not more than five!!" Kuwabara resumed his unusual serious façade and looked deep into Yusuke's eyes!!  
  
"Atari (Strike), there's only four of us staying here!!" Hakkumaru slowly revealed himself in front of both of them with his never changing smiling face.  
  
Both Yusuke and Kuwabara eyes widen when they saw Hakkumaru standing nearby the corridor.  
  
"Youkoso (Welcome), I bet you all must be looking for Kurama-kun and Botan- san!! Botan-san is now resting, whereas Kurama-kun is guarding her!!" Hakkumaru explained.  
  
Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were dumbfounded!! They stared at Hakkumaru for quite sometimes. Those stares makes Hakkumaru felt a little uneasy!!  
  
"Eto, ne-chan (elder sister), are you staying here??" Kuwabara asked while his face flushed heavily!!  
  
"Mochiron (Of course), otherwise I wouldn't come out and welcome you all!!" Hakkumaru replied nonchalantly. "Watashi wa Hakkumaru desu (I'm Hakkumaru) Dozo yoroshiku ne!! Sore de.(And also), boku wa onna jai nai yo(I'm not a female)!! Otoko desu (I'm a male)!!" he chuckled.  
  
"Nani (What)!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged in unison. "Huso (Lie)!!" they continued with their eyes widen up!!  
  
Hakkumaru sensed their disbelieving of his statement and swiftly leaps forward and now standing in front of both of them. He then took both of their hands and placed them on his chest!!  
  
Both Yusuke and Kuwabara drools when they felt their hands were placing on Hakkumaru's warm and broad.chest!!  
  
"Nani!!" Yusuke trails off and with that he chafed on Hakkumaru's chest upwards and then downwards repeatedly. "Na.nai.(Nothing)" Yusuke voice trembles with terror and then quickly pulled his hand away from Hakkumaru, face turning pale. Goose bump began to triggers all over his body. Kuwabara on the other hand, was still drooling over it.even though it's flat!!  
  
Back to Ayame's Room.  
  
Kurama gently caressed Botan's pale face eyeing her regretfully. "Sono toki wa (At that time).Botan, I should have decline your request and bring you back to the temple without hesitation!! If only." he murmured.  
  
"Hn, kitsune.you don't have to blame yourself on what's happening to her!!" Hiei hissed.  
  
Kurama's eyes widen, he's being caught off guard!! "Hi.Hiei!!" Kurama shrugged and then quickly turned around and faced the Jagan's Master!!  
  
"Mezurashi (Weird), Youko Kurama, couldn't sense me around??" Hiei teased Kurama with slight grin sticking his face.  
  
"Ah." Kurama didn't retaliate, then sullenly fixing his gaze back to Botan.  
  
"That two baka are also here, but I ditched them off when I detected your youki around here!!" Hiei looked away from Kurama and fixed his gaze towards Ayame.  
  
"So...you do know about our mission (i.e: k+b mission), didn't you??" Kurama asked softly, carefree of Hiei's presence and carry on stroking Botan's face, to keep her warm.  
  
"Ano gakki (That kid)., he's Ayame??" Hiei asked glaring at the unconscious figure.  
  
"You'd used your jagan and had seen everything, isn't it??" Kurama questioned but merely sounds more like a statement.  
  
"Hn, kitsune, I advice you not to get hook up with those troublesome topic!!" Hiei stated coolly.  
  
"What had Koenma told you??" Kurama asked, his tone slightly changes, somehow a little more dangerous!  
  
"That jerk didn't tell me anything!! They just tend to talk too loud, when I was in the temple!" his cool voice trails off and he slightly flushed when he fortuitously claimed that he's was also staying in the temple, planning to visit his half-sister, Yukina.  
  
Kurama let out a tiny grin when he detected Hiei's discomfort. Usually Kurama would just tease Hiei, when he found new topics between both siblings. This time he let it pass, coz he's grateful that the always cool but warm hearted Jagan Master had eventually come and help them out.  
  
"I had already confessed my feelings to Botan-san and she had accepted me!!" he confessed to Hiei.  
  
"Hn, I know what you mean. Do whatever you want, but kitsune, don't let her stay too near to this man!!" Hiei warned. Kurama didn't say anything more; he just nodded upon Hiei's statement.  
  
"Sa, let's move, I don't feel comfortable staying here long!!" Hiei exclaimed, more like commanding.  
  
"Hai." Kurama then gently carry Botan with him, leaving Ayame behind!!  
  
A/N: Minna, gomen ne, I won't let Hiei reveals Botan's past coz he's not that kind of guy who likes to gossip about other people!!  
  
Come to think about that, he had had some conversation with Hakkumaru earlier, if he's not that persistent, perhaps he could know more about Botan and Ayame's past, nevertheless part of him was very reluctant to even accept it!! Perhaps it would be better to get a straight explanation from Koenma, rather then listening to other irrelevant assumptions.  
  
Just as they were about leave the Okazawa's household, Hiei makes a quick brake and gesture Kurama to go ahead first!  
  
"Doshite??" Kurama asked but later paused when he recalled that two other tantei were still around the household!! Hiei gestured him to leave first. He'll go and drag those two back to the temple.  
  
Kurama nodded and swiftly leap from one roof to the other, yet carefully balancing his body from tripping off the slippery roofs covered with thick snow. Although the current weather is improving, Kurama wouldn't miss a chance. He speeded up and hopes that he'll reach the temple before another snow storm approaching due to his awareness to sudden changes of the atmosphere.  
  
"Kuwabara, what are you doing?? There's nothing for you to drool about!!" Yusuke hissed, still shooting awful frown at Hakkumaru who's smiling at them nonchalantly.  
  
Hiei spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara standing, Kuwabara with his still-drooling- dead look!! "I'll ask both of you this question!!*Sly grin* Why are you two baka still standing here?*More sly grin* Oh, masaka (couldn't be), want to spend more time with this ningen okama (Human transvestite)!!" Hiei teased but still maintaining his cool!!  
  
"Otoko desu, O TO KO!!" Hakkumaru exclaimed.  
  
"Don't say I don't tell, Kurama and Botan had already left!!" with that he leaped off. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hakkumaru just watch as Hiei's figure vanishes among the deep forest.  
  
"What?? They're all gone!! Then, what is our purpose here?? Aren't we goin to kick some ass before we leave!!" Yusuke exclaimed discontentedly.  
  
"Kick ass??" Hakkumaru frowned.  
  
"Hakku-kun, who's shouting over there just now?" Yumi came out from the kitchen, holding a plate of fresh made mochi with her!!  
  
"Okaasan, just some unexpected visitor!!" he replied his mother politely.  
  
"So, there are only four of us staying here, including my okaasan!! I thought you said you wanna kick some ass!!" Yusuke blushed over the embarrassment he had caused himself. Hakkumaru couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Er.Kuwabara, let's go home~" Yusuke lose all his excitement and gesture Kuwabara to leave.  
  
"Matte.I have some messages for Kurama-kun and Botan-san!!" Hakkumaru stopped them.  
  
"What.we are not here to be messengers you know!! We are suppose to come here and.mou.iranai~" Yusuke let out another frown.  
  
"There's always chance!! Just want you to let them know that, our meeting today is not just coincident, everything is destined!! Sore wa unme de (these are fates). The hidden access to the past, it's behind the profound room!! Ask them to come and see me, if they are ready to face it!!" with that Hakkumaru turn away and headed towards the house.  
  
"ASK THEM TO COME AND SEE ME, IF THEY ARE READY TO FACE IT!!" Yusuke irritably imitate Hakkumaru's soft tone. "Who is he to tell what other people want or don't want to!! Such arrogant guy!!" he then hissed and leaped off like what Hiei did earlier leaving the still drooling-for- nothing Kuwabara-kun behind!!  
  
While Yusuke's is on his way back, there are certain thoughts on his mind!! 'Ai ze!! What destined?? Why did Koenma have to send Botan to this mission knowingly that Reikai are not supposed to her get close to the Okazawa!! There's no trace of Shin no Okazawa!! Chikusho~ Koenma no aize, he's hidding more secrets from us! Kurama and Botan should be okay, see if I could be able to catch up with them.'  
  
"Urameshi~" Kuwabara was catching up and was now beside Yusuke!!  
  
"Oh, it's you!! Had enough of those drooling already??" Yusuke frowned.  
  
"Ar.Urusai (Shut up)!! If we keep going at this speed, we might be able to catch up with Kurama they all!" Kuwabara changed topics to avoid Yusuke's mocking him over the previous incident.  
  
"Eh." Yusuke replied and speeded up.  
  
After several miles of traveling, they detected a familiar youki and finally spotted Kurama in front of them. Botan, of course still unconsciously laying safe and sound in his arms. They speeded up and just as they were near Kurama, they could see the barrier created by his youki protect Botan. Yusuke and Kuwabara sensed the descending ki of Kurama and offered him a helping hand. He refused them politely, saying that he can manage it till they reach the temple which is not far away from where there are now.  
  
When they reached the temple, they saw Hiei standing in front of the temple's entrance, waiting for their return.  
  
"Hn, what took you all so long!! Osoi." he hissed.  
  
"Nani~gakki, we are not like you, we saw Kurama and eventually escort him back here you know, you heartless shrimp!!" Kuwabara retaliated.  
  
"You don't want to live!!" Hiei furiously shot dead glare at Kuwabara!!  
  
"Ma.ma (Oi, oi), futari domo, it's not easy for us to come back here!" Yusuke let out another tire frown "Mendokusen na!! (So troublesome)"  
  
"Yusuke.ano, minna-san, diajobu??" Keiko called out from inside the temple, then quickly rushed out and handed some towels to all of them!!  
  
"Keiko.ta.tadaima (I'm back)!!" Yusuke shrugged when Keiko handed him the last piece of towel she had.  
  
"Okaeri nasai (welcome home)~ yogatta (Great), minna san aikanarazu ni genkki datte (everyone as usual looks energetic)!!" Keiko let out a soft smile and then stared at Yusuke passionately.  
  
"Come on, don't just stand here!! I'm freezing!!" Kuwabara shivered.  
  
"Gomen ne, Kazuma-kun, because of me around, the weather turns colder~" Yukina suddenly appeared, standing beside Kuwabara, giving all of them heart attacks!!  
  
AN: Yukina finally turn up, but don't worry, she only surprised them, no killing heart attacks!!  
  
"Yu..Yukina-san!! So..sonna~it's not like that!! Jitzu wa, the weather is warmer when you're here!!" Kuwabara shrugged then laugh like lunatic!!  
  
A/N: Minna-san, zebun wa huso desu!! (It's all lie)  
  
"Sou ka?? Urushi dess!! Arigatou, Kazuma-kun!!" Yukina had an instant relieve when she heard what Kuwabara had said!! Then she diverted her gaze towards Kurama and Botan!!  
  
"Botan-san, what happen??" she quickly rushed towards to see Botan's condition.  
  
"She's fine, just resting!!" Kurama assured her!!  
  
"Yeah, she's fine; look at her, she so contented!!" Yusuke teased, throwing suspicious sly grin at Kurama!!  
  
Yusuke's statement had made everyone divert their gaze towards the couple. Kurama let out few coughs, when those uncomfortable suspicious eyes all staring at him.  
  
"Ne.I don't think this is the best place for conversation!! Besides, Kurama- kun should be very tired already, carrying Botan-san for so long!!" Keiko said and motioned them to go inside the temple!!  
  
"Masaka (Impossible). I think he would love to." Yusuke shrugged when Keiko's warm hands placing on his cheeks.  
  
"Hai.hai.hai!!" Keiko cut off Yusuke's retaliation and quickly drags him back into the temple. Then everyone follow, except for Hiei, who's quite reluctant to be so close to Yukina!! He waited until everyone gets in the temple. He let out a frown *he actually did* then slowly walk back to the temple when he noticed that Yukina was worryingly staring at him from the temple's entrance.  
  
Inside the temple hall, Koenma sat there eagerly waiting for them. "Is everyone okay?" he asked sticking a wide grin on his face.  
  
"No" Kurama replied coldly. Then he walk passed Koenma and headed straight to the guest room. He has to let Botan rest in a more comfortable place.  
  
"Before exiting the hall, Kurama asked Koenma not to leave the temple. Koenma nodded. Another suspicious stare was earned by the couple from the crowds, not including Hiei!! *Hah, hah coz he had saw everything with his jagan!! Jodan.jodan*  
  
Within few minutes, Kurama enters the hall. Everyone had taken their seat where Keiko is serving them hot beverages with the assistance of Yukina. She then passed a cup of hot coco to Kurama. Kurama took it and nodded with thanks.  
  
He settled himself beside Hiei, facing Koenma. His cold glare eyed on Koenma, sending shivers to his spines.  
  
"So.I assumed that you had owed me an explanation. I've always been patience, but not this time!!" Kurama said coldly.  
  
"Ah.Kurama, jitzu wa.we all already know what had happened to Botan-san" Yusuke shrugged as he felt Kurama's enmity in his phrase!  
  
"So?? What are the things that we had not been told?! Where's the concern?" Kurama asked, slightly losing his composure.  
  
"It's Botan!! The concern is with her, because we don't want to know about this!!" Koenma replied staring at Kurama with his famous puppies eyes.  
  
"I'll tell you everything I know about Botan, but first of all you'll have to compose yourself. I don't want to see you flare up again!!" Koenma warned.  
  
"." Kurama didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. When he totally regain his calmness, Koenma began the same topics of what he had told Yusuke they all earlier.  
  
AN: Minna-san, I know it could be quite boring of listening to the same old story again, so don't mind if I skip the crap. Another lame excuses for my laziness.  
  
"Huzakkena (Stop joking)!! Do you think I'll believe in this entire claptrap?" Kurama furiously bellowed, instantly losing his usual tranquility.  
  
Everyone was shocked upon Kurama's reaction. To everyone's comprehension, Kurama is not that type that will flare up so suddenly. When he realized everyone was watching over him, he hissed and resettled himself.  
  
"Gomenasai~ I'm just a little carried away!!" Kurama apologized fixing his gaze on the floor.  
  
"Kurama, I've never seen you like that before. You seem to act weird. Would you mind to tell me what had happened!!" Koenma asked patiently.  
  
"Botan and me.she.me." Kurama stammered. 'Come on, I've got to let them know, actually, there's nothing to be embarrassed of!!' he cursed inwardly.  
  
"That kitsune was dating that stupid deity!! That's why he couldn't accept that she was with the jerk!!" Hiei muttered, but still good enough for others to hear that.  
  
"H.Hiei!! Botan-san wa baka ja nai yo (Botan is not a fool)!! Besides, there's no reason for me to be mad about the past!! Ai ze (referring to Ayame), he's still wouldn't let go of her" Kurama hissed.  
  
"Hontoni?? I wonder what did the guy said!?" Yusuke flashed a sly grin at Kurama, realizing that Kurama was feeling jealous over that Ayame and Botan's issue. 'Hee.hee, chance!! He used to tease about my relation with Keiko, now it's time for me to seek REVENGE!!' Inner Yusuke let out an evil laughter. *Kowai*  
  
"Bezuni (Nothing)!! Ore no kanke ne yo!! (that's not the concern)" Kurama's blushed.  
  
'More.those teasing on him seems to have more fun than kicking butts!!' more of Yusuke inner thoughts. Just as when he wanted to push Kurama around the corner, Keiko joined in the conversation.  
  
"Yogatta, so both of you finally give in and answered each other's feeling!!" Keiko smiled happily, clapping both her hand together!!  
  
"Yogatta, Kurama-kun!! Omedetto~" Yukina was overwhelm, but she too felt happy over the news.  
  
Kurama didn't expect supports from his teammates and friends in the first place. 'Things aren't turning bad afterall!!' he thought letting out a gentle smile. He thanked them for their moral supports.  
  
"Whahaha.well done Kurama, there you are. Because you're always spends more time with me, Kuwabara the great, only then you'd gain lots of men's allure!!" Kuwabara snorted.  
  
"Ah.ah.ah.urusai" Hiei exclaimed with two hands covering both ears.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Botan slowly regained her consciousness, slowly opening her eyes. "Koko doko (Where's this)??" she browsed around and realize the familiarity of the room. She's now resting in Genkai's Temple. She then pinches the side of her cheek hard.  
  
"I.Itte (Ouch)~So, I must be dreaming!!" she rubbed her cheek to ease the pain, confirming she's back to reality.  
  
'Dreaming about Kurama, he said he love me, then hugged and kissed me. That guy, Ayame Okazawa!! Mou, I'm confused!!' she shook her head to delete all bothersome thoughts in her mind.  
  
"What a dream!!" she sighed. 'Wait a minute, my body, there's a familiar scent.like rose. It's Kurama's scent!!' realizing that her body's now having the same scent as Kurama, Botan assumed that they must had had body contact *Dame de, dame _ No roguish thoughts here*  
  
She blinked and closed her eyes again trying to regain herself from temporary memory lost. 'Come on, Botan, you can do it!!' giving herself all necessary self encouragements.  
  
':D, Ah. now I remember.that Ayame had attacked us, but I fainted, no thanks to those headache!!' she cursed.  
  
'Kurama.he protected me!! So, everything was real, including Kurama's confession!! Ah. doushiyo~ doushiyo~ it's so embarrassing!! Matte.where's Kurama right now??' she looked around and see no signs of Kurama.  
  
Remembering that Kurama and Ayame had a fight before she lost her consciousness, she became very worry. She quickly got up from the bed and rush out from her room  
  
'Don't worry, he should be okay, but I'm might be a burden to him during the fight, he might get hurt, but then.no trace of bloodstains.he's okay, but.Kurama, where are you??' Botan wearily thought as she ran over to the other guest room where Kurama stayed earlier.  
  
She spanks open the door. There was no sign of Kurama!! The bed was neat!! She couldn't find Kurama, now she's worry dead about him. 'Kurama, onegai~ don't let anything happen to you!!' with that tears trickles.  
  
'Watashi wa no se da (It's all my fault)!!' she cried and keep on blaming herself again. She sobbed silently, but then she heard some familiar voices approaching towards her.  
  
She quickly dried her tears. She looked up and saw Yusuke motioning Kurama to move faster, and behind them there's also Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko and Koenma.  
  
'Wanna bet?? I think she's still sleeping!!" Yusuke provoked them on a bet.  
  
"Yusuke, dame nasai yo~ Kurama-kun is really worried about Botan-san!!" Keiko exclaimed.  
  
They stopped halfway when they saw a teary eyes Botan sitting in front of Kurama's room.  
  
"Botan-san." Kurama's eyes soften when he saw Botan.  
  
"Seems like someone's goin to." just as when Kuwabara wanted to finish his counter attack against Yusuke, Botan rushed towards Kurama and hugged him tightly!!  
  
"Yogatta.Kurama.dai..daijobu, did he hurt you??" she sobbed clenching Kurama's shirt tightly.  
  
"Hai.boku wa daijobu dess, shimpai wa gomen ne (Yes, I'm fine, sorry for causing you worry)!!" he replied with his hand gently stoking Botan's hair.  
  
Seeing Kurama and Botan's affections for each other, Keiko signaled Yusuke that the two lovebirds need to have some privacy. Koenma knows instantly what to do, he too leave the scene followed by Kuwabara and Yukina. Kurama noticed the departure of his teammates and friends; he clamped Botan's face with his two hands.  
  
His thumbs wiping away her tears, bringing her face revealing in front of his.  
  
"Please, do not cry anymore.your smile means a lot to me!!" Kurama begged, and his lip kissing away those tears on her cheek.  
  
"I'm glad to see you again; I thought I would have lost you!" Kurama eyed her passionately.  
  
"Iie.I'm glad to see you too, I thought Ayame might have hurt you!! It's my fault!! If only I'm being obedient.then.then." she shrugged trying hard not to cry again.  
  
'Jitzu wa, I've already lost to this guy!!' Kurama sadly thought. 'I've lost you to him once, but Botan-san, I'm not going to let him have you this time!! You're mine, we belong to each other!!' with that determination, he embraced her even tighter.  
  
"Mou.ii~ I'll not let him come near you again, zettai!!" Kurama assured Botan with affirmation.  
  
"Ku.Kurama." she whispered and gave into his warm body.  
  
'We should stay together, yappari, I wanna be with you.I wanna be with you, I know this can be forever, I wanna be with you!!!' a definite thought in their minds. Futari de distance becomes nearer!!  
  
'I'm not seeing him again!!' Botan sadly thought with tears rolling down from her eyes!! She couldn't bear to see Kurama getting into danger again just because of her. She had regretted, now she's going to protect him, protect their love.  
  
The two lovebirds snuggling for each other's warmth as snowflakes once again descended from the sky.  
  
TBC..  
  
AN: Gomen.gomen ne.hontoni.gomenasai, minna-san, as I promised in previous chappie that I'll update my story after two weeks.it seem's like I had taken more time than usual!! Ah.baito shigoto na!! Kurushi yo.I wish I could write more!! I dunno whether this plot suits the title itselfs.he..hee..hee, ara.I'm so confused. I'm planning to make a better one.  
  
Anyway.Pluz.pluz.review!! I would like to know what minna-san think!! Good/Bad/taihen/baka/huso/zenbu.ara, onegai.tell me!! Too excited for reviews and moral supports!!  
  
Here goes the intro to next chappie:  
  
Chp 8 - It's New Year, shiawase no kanji (Feelings of happiness)  
  
Part: "We've spent lots of time together, watching movies, shoppings, dinning out, hontoni shiawase!! Mou, I loved you more and more each day!!" Botan exclaimed happily as she tugged and locked onto Kurama's arm!! Kurama blushed upon Botan's statement.  
  
Part: "You can come to my house today, okaasan and otousan had left for vacation!!" Kurama suggested. Botan blushed upon Kurama's invitation. She nodded.  
  
Ja ato de, mi-chan 


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Hoi, hoi, minna-san!! Ogenki desu ka?? Eto, actually I'm seeking for some advice!! Since I'm quite new here, could anyone please advice me, will there be any problem if I'm planning to include some k/b mushy (probably lime or lemon) stuffs in my next chappie.of coz not those abusive type. What concern do I have to look into?? Will they block my fics??  
  
Oh.doushiyo?? I'm in a maze!! Help needed!! Urgent!! Pls email me or alert me!! Onegai shimass!!  
  
Ja ato de, mi-chan 


	11. It's New Year Oshogatsu, shiawase no kan...

Minna-san, O sashiburi dess, I mean very long time already!! Gomen ne (Sorry), I know I'm not a responsible writer for abandoning this story for so long!! Sumi masen!! That's why when I read story written by **angkat14**, i realized that I have to be more responsible, datte...I'm making effort to continue this!! Zettai ganbare shimass!!

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own YYH except Ayame and Hakkumaru!! Hee...hee, that's too standard for me ne!!**

**Recap of Chappie 7:**

'We should stay together, yappari, I wanna be with you.I wanna be with you, I know this can be forever, I wanna be with you!!!' a definite thought in their minds. Futari de distance becomes nearer!!  
  
'I'm not seeing him again!!' Botan sadly thought with tears rolling down from her eyes!! She couldn't bear to see Kurama getting into danger again just because of her. She had regretted, now she's going to protect him, protect their love.  
  
The two lovebirds snuggling for each other's warmth as snowflakes once again descended from the sky.

**Chapter 8: It's New Year (O-shogatsu), shiawase no kanji (Feelings of happiness)**

Two long months had passed since the Okazawa's jiken (incident) and because of this, Kurama had pleaded Koenma-sama not to let Botan to carry on the task. Due to that, the investigation of the Okazawa's clan was taken over by another ferry girl. Botan was also given a long holidays, since the Reikai Tantei had got not much to do too. And with her long holidays she also asked Koenma-sama to allow her to stay in Ningenkai!! At first Koenma had turned her down, but later was convinced by Yusuke and Kurama provided that Botan would only stay in Genkai's temple and would not step into the Okazawa's territories anymore. In fact, Botan would be more than happy to stay away from the Okazawa.

Eversince then, Kurama and Botan who had eventually officially declared themselves as couple, had shared alot of good time together. Kurama would never miss a chance to date Botan out with his spare time, thus, both of them had get to know each other better. There's even a time when Kurama had brought Botan back home to meet his ningen mother, Shiori. At first, Botan was quite nervous and had to seek lots of advices from both Keiko and Shizuru. When Botan finally met Shiori, she was at ease. Shiori is not only a good mother, but also a very kind person.

Both Botan and Shiori had enjoyed each other's company just like when Kurama's enjoying Botan's presence. Shiori adores Botan's personality very much. The only problem that Botan had is that, she would have to address Kurama as Syuuichi in front of Shiori, but she would shrugged once in a while whenever she almost fail to become mindful. Instead of having cold sweats, Kurama would chuckled when he kept watchful eyes on Botan's frenzy gestures.

They had eventually shared alot of good memories about Kurama, yes, indeed Shiori had taken out one of her favourite photo album to share with Botan.

"Here, this was Syuuichi when he was just a baby!!" Shiori chuckled while pointing at one of the pictures where she cradled Kurama.

"Ha...hontoni kawai...Syuu-chan!!"Botan commented. Kurama couldn't help but blushing hard.

"But, as you can see, Botan-chan, my son seldom smile when he was a child...but I'm glad that he had changed alot ever since he met you and his friends!!" Shiori conceded when Kurama was in the kitchen to refilling Botan's cup.

Undoubtedly Botan had also realized and she knew exactly what reasons was behind Kurama's unhappy childhood. She recalled their first meeting when she looked into his eyes, his green orbs showing nothing but worries and sadness.

_'At that time, he must had been suffering , there's so many youkai who wanted to claim his life, the life of Makai's infamous thief, Youko Kurama!!' _Botan thought profoundly, her finger slowly rubbed against one of Kurama's photo. Botan was brought back to reality when Shiori placed her hand onto Botan's and smiled warmly at her. Botan blushed and divert her attention back to those photos.

"Demo (But), because of his cool facade, he must have earned many devotee back then, tabun (maybe)..." Botan joked and winked at Shiori. Both of them laughed merrily in unison, leaving Kurama who just came out from the kitchen with curiosity.

"Sou...yo (That's right), about his devotee, I'm always having headaches, those girls just won't give up and keep on sending love letters to him!!" Shiori remarked noticed the presence of her son.

"Love letters?? I'm so envious!! Syuu-chan" Botan teased, holding her breathe, trying hard not to laugh out. _'Yes, indeed I've knew it from the first place!!' _Botan thought intensely eyeing Kurama mischievously.

"Yes, till date, our mailbox is always full of Syuuichi's letters!!" Shiori continued and join Botan to tease his son. She rarely had a chance back then when Kurama has alway been quick-witted.

"Ka...kasaan...??" Kurama was shocked and didn't know what to say. He never thought that his mother would complained about his over flooded love letters, especially now she's telling it to Botan.

The two women giggled happily when they finally get Kurama into their teasing game. Kurama instantly realized that he had fallen for it and he walked over and stood behind Botan and gave her a gentle headlock.

_'Yappari (Just as I thought), she had brought in more laughters to our house'_ Shiori thought and smile warmly at his son and Botan whose busy teasing each other. To Shiori, Kurama had alway been well-discipled and thoughtful even during his childhood, yet today she finally had a chance to witness her son's naivety.

End of the day...

"Arigatou, Shiori-san, I'm having a great time here!!" Botan bowed and thanked Shiori. Kurama who was already standing beside Botan, was finding it quite amusing when he noticed that Shiori had also enjoying Botan's company.

"Iie (no), In fact I'm so happy to have meet you!" Shiori bowed and flashed a genuine smile at Botan.

"Hai...kochira koso (same here)..." Botan stood fridgeted and blushed when Shiori took her hand and gave her a peck on her cheek. _'Shiori-san, hontoni o yasashi dess (Shiori is so kind)!!'_ Botan thought profoundly.

"Kasaan, aren't you going to walk with us too?? I can also accompany you to otousan's place..." Kurama gave Shiori a concerning look.

"Oh, no, no!! Kenji's coming to pick me up later!! Don't worry, I'll keep the house lock and check before leaving, so that non of your devotee would sneak in!!" Shiori teased and chuckled when she saw Kurama's more worry expression.

"Ano...Botan-san, gomen ne, my husband and Syuu-kun (step brother) are not around!! They've been busy doing some refurnishment with their house!" Shiori explained.

"Refurnishment?? Is it what Syuu-chan had told me earlier that you'll be moving out and stay with Hatanaka-san??" Botan asked politely.

"Hai...They'll have to get it ready before this coming New Year!! I'm sure that the other two will be more delightful to meet you as I do!!" Shiori continue.

"Ah..hai...me too, tanoshi sou!! (looking foward)" Botan blushed and once again anxiety filled her thoughts!!

"Soshite...Botan-chan...thank you for taking care of Syuuichi, and I'm so contented that he's now with you..." Shiori walked over and whispered soft words beside Botan's ear.

"Ano..." Botan nodded and blushed heavily leaving another curiosity strucks Kurama.

"Sore ja, we have to leave now!!" Kurama remarked and bowed at his mother.

"Itteki mass!!" Kurama and Botan said in unison.

"Itte rashai" Shiori waved and bid goodbye. She let out a contented chuckle when she saw his son possesively holding his girlfriend's hand.

Just another cool but enchanting evening. Kurama and Botan still couldn't get enough of each other's company!! They walk as slow as possible and have lots of conversation about the meeting.

"Ne...what did kaasan said to you earlier??" Kurama asked timidly.

"Hm...you wanna know, don't you?" Botan teased and eyed Kurama mischievously.

"Eh...Are you teasing me?" Kurama remarked fulgently and gently he pulled Botan closer and gave her a crushing bear hug earning glances from several by passers.

"Now...I would not let go of you, not until you'll confess to me!!" Kurama let out a fake devilish grin.

"Is that some sort of threatening??" Botan chuckled "Alright, I'll tell, just loosen me a bit first!!" Botan continued while still trying hard to regain her composure.

When Kurama finally loosen his embrace, Botan gestured him to bend lower so she could whisper those words to him.

"Sore...wa...himitsu...(That's a secret)" Botan mimicked and gave him a peck on Kurama's cheek.

"Oh...so it is a secret between you and kaasan after all..." Kurama chuckled and then stare passionately into Botan's eyes.

"Anyway...It would be fine for me, especially now when I know that kaasan have liked you so much!!" Kurama annotated and gently brushed away few strand of hairs from Botan's cheek.

"Ku...Kurama-kun..." Botan nodded and flashed her usual cheerful smile at him. Once again, Kurama took Botan's hand and they resume their pace back to the temple.

_'Everyday, Kurama and me, it seems too perfect!! I wish we could be like this forever!!'_ Botan thought excitingly...yet too exciting she couldn't help but say it out loud.

"We've spent lots of time together, watching movies, shoppings, dinning out, hontoni shiawase!! Mou, I loved you more and more each day!!" Botan exclaimed happily as she tugged and locked onto Kurama's arm!! Kurama blushed upon Botan's statement. Kurama's fingertips slid down and under her arms to gently press into her waist.

When they reached the temple's entrance, Kurama stopped Botan from walking up the stairs and pulled her towards him and gave her another passionate embrace.

"Botan...you are mine!! Nobody will have you, except me!! Only me!!" He declared harsly and possesively.

"Atatakai (So warm), mou, Kurama-kun, onegai (please), don't stop...I want more..." Botan moaned when Kurama gently nibbled her earlobe.

"Ah...I would like to go on...but..." Kurama stopped and blushed. Botan turned around and was not aware that Yusuke and Keiko were there ed at them intensely.

"Yusuke!! Keiko-chan!!" Botan bellowed and blushed frantically.

"Hee, hee...don't worry about us...just treat us as clear as glass!! Besides, we are now going out to do some shopping!!" Yusuke grinned playfully and Keiko slightly blushed and nodded.

"Shopping?? At this time??" Kurama asked slowly regaining his ataraxy.

"Of course!! This time would be the best time, besides late customers can bargain for better price!!" Yusuke affirmed proudly.

"Oh...Yusuke stop teasing them already!! Botan-chan, Kurama-kun, actually we just want to join the others and feel the festive atmosphere!!" Keiko smacked Yusuke head lightly and flashed Kurama and Botan her usual smirk.

"I see, new year's coming soon. There'll be lots of discounts and bargains available at shopping centres and elsewhere!! There'll be so many ningen out there enjoying the mood of festive!!" Botan clapped her hand and remarked excitingly.

"Ah...tanoshimi na...!!" Botan continued delightfully.

"Oh yes, Kurama and Botan-chan, wanna join us?" Keiko asked politely

"I would love to join, but not today..." Kurama bowed and said apologetically with his usual tone.

Yusuke gently pulled Keiko away and teasingly said that Kurama and Botan would rather have more privacy together. Keiko blushed and stared at the couple astonishingly.

"Yusuke!! Ano...Keiko-chan, it's not like that!! Mou...Yusuke..." Botan blushed and stared furiously at Yusuke for teasing them.

"Actually, Kurama had promised to help up his step-father on refurnishing their other house!! Perhaps I can join you all!! But, Kurama definitely have to go home now!!" Botan explained bashfully.

"Wakatta...wakatta (I know), mou, both of you are just too serious...I'm not quite enjoying this teasing game!! It's so unlike you, Botan..." Yusuke raised both his hands and surrendered.

"It's so like you, Yusuke!! Akirame ho ga ii yo (just give up), I had had enough of those teasing already..." Kurama chuckled when he remembered how he had went through the whole day with Botan and Shiori, just being teased by them.

"Tonikaku (Anyway), please take care of Botan for me...and enjoy yourself!!" Kurama patted Yusuke's shoulder lightly.

"Atari maidaro (You bet), sa, let's get going now...otherwise all the goodies will be snatched away!!" Yusuke winked and patted Kurama's back for assurance.

"Botan...I'll call you once I finished my job there" Kurama lowered his head and gave Botan a soft peck on her cheek and embraced her before departing.

"Hm...kiyosukette ne, Kurama-kun..." Botan whispered while closing her eyes, once again feeling Kurama's warm embrace.

All four of them bid goodbyes to each other shortly after Kurama freed Botan from his embrace. As soon as Kurama's back faded from their vision, the three of them proceed to their shopping schedule.

_One week before New Year...at the Minamino residence_

It was a bright Sunday morning. It's Kurama's day off again. He walked into the living room and was about to call Botan up when saw some templates scattered all over the tea table.

"Holiday in Kyoto...ideal for family trip..." he picked up one of the templates and read its content.

"Ara...Syuuichi, ohaiyo...you're reading the templates!!" Shiori remarked cheerfully.

"Ohaiyo, kaasan...ano...kaasan...someone's going for holiday??" Kurama greeted Shiori and acted innocently. He asked as if he doesn't noticed his mother's intentions. He had already knew beforehand that his mother is going to organising some sort of family trip again before she's going to say anything.

"Of course, we'll be leaving after the 2nd day of New Year!!" she clasped her hand together and gave Kurama a light pat on his back.

"Perhaps you could give some suggestions too!!" his mother chuckled.

"Ano...can I stay??" he asked, slightly flushed.

"Stay?? Syuuichi, is there anything bothering you?" Shiori asked concernly.

"Iie, actually, I definitely like to join the fun, but I..." Kurama looked down and paused for a little while.

"Hm...can't say out what you want..." Shiori teased and resume her serene facade when her worry is at ease. She understands that there are only two things that would made his son speechless. One, because of her and the other fact that would concern about Botan, her son's new found love.

"Of course you can, dear, besides you're already an adult!!" Shiori slowly touched Kurama's cheek.

"And I have always trusted your ability of carrying yourself well eversince at your young age!!" she remarked proudly.

"Arigatou...kasaan..." Kurama took his mother hand and gently squeezed it.

"Better make a call to her and let her know your planning, otherwise she'll be taken!!" Shiori gave Kurama another teasing grin.

"Kasaan?? Please don't tease me anymore...I thought you're suppose to have faith with your son and yes, she's taken by your son, me!!" Kurama grinned and pick up the receiver. Shiori couldn't help but chuckled upon hearing her son's remarks.

_TBC_

**AN: Phew...at last, I've managed to keep my fics alive...and yes, I'll still continue this fics!! Once again, minna-san, sorry for delaying this fics so long!! I'm so happy when I repeatedly read the reviews from reviewers and that makes me have more will to continue this story, dakara...I'm not going to give up!! Zettai akiramenai!!**

**There's some dedications I would like to make to:**

**PassionateAngel: Sorry to disappoint you with such delayed updates!! I'm actually out of ideas but realized I can't keep my fics unwritten like that!! And once again thanks for your wonderful support and reviews!! I'll work hard and not give up!!**

**Kari Ishikawa: Sorry for keeping you waiting!! Please bear with my shortcomings!! Thanks for your wonderful review.**

**Silverkamikaze: Again, sorry for keeping you waiting!! I'll work hard and update frequently and please support me till the end. **

**Other dedications: DeityofRoses & Kurama and Botan lover!!**

**Thank you and sorry for keeping you all waiting...I'll work hard.**

**This fics is also dedicated to all KuramaBotan's supporters and please support them till the end!! KB still rocks.**

**Please continue supporting my next chapter!! **

_**Chapter 9: Kurama & Botan - Love Strengthened**_

_**Part: **_

_**"Botan-san, O sashiburi..." Hakkumaru greeted when he saw the blue haired deity, standing at one of the store. **_

_**"Sanada-san!!" **_

_**Part: **_

_**"Minamino-kun!! Is that you?" Kurama turned around when he heard a familiar female voice calling his voice.**_

_**"Kitajima-san?? Maya Kitajima??" **_


	12. Kurama & Botan Love Strengthened Part I

**AN: Minna-san, konichiwa!! Osashiburi desu! Gomen ne, I'm so sorry for delaying the progression and keeping all of you waiting. Currently, I'm doing a parttime job, then, also, I've been working on a POT fics and a Naruto fics as well!! I had also decided that I should update my fics randomly. Gomen!! Yet, I'm still keeping this fics as lively as possible, so, readers...please be bear with my shortcomings!! And lastly, this fics are ****dedicated to all KuramaBotan lovers...Minna-san, isshoni ganbatte kudasai!!**

**Warning : This chapter is rated, readers had been warned.**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own YYH except Ayame Okazawa and Hakkumaru!! Hee...hee, that's too standard for me ne!!**

**Recap of Chappie 8:**

"Better make a call to her and let her know your planning, otherwise she'll be taken!!" Shiori gave Kurama another teasing grin.

"Kasaan?? Please don't tease me anymore...I thought you're suppose to have faith with your son and yes, she's taken by your son, me!!" Kurama grinned and pick up the receiver. Shiori couldn't help but chuckled upon hearing her son's remarks.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Kurama & Botan - Love Strengthened** **(Part I)**

_Three days before New Year..._

"Botan...Botan!!" Yusuke bellowed as he rushed over to Botan's room.

"Botan!! Hayakku okanasai (quickly wake up)!! Big news!!" Yusuke knocked Botan's door so hard as if the whole door's going to collaspe. Botan who felt annoyed by the knocking and yelling from Yusuke, she covered herself from head to toe with her warm blanket and began burrowing in her bed. _'Mou...Yusuke...what's wrong with you?? Ima wa nan jigan? (What time is it now?)'_ she popped her head out from the blanket and stare at her table clock with her sleepy eyes.

_'Nani...it's not even half past six!! Yusuke...why are you waking me up at such time...'_ Botan screamed inwardly when she registered the time into her mind. She quickly sprang up from her bed and stomped towards the door. Yusuke stopped his banging and yelling when he heard heavy footsteps approching the door.

Botan pulled open the door and gave Yusuke a no-thanks-for-your-morning-call glare. She slowly scrolled and sat herself comfortably on her bed. The pain in both of her legs makes her movements even more wobbly. _'Never again, I'll go out to do New Year's shopping!!' _Botan sighed and let out another yawn, both her hands stretching up into the air. Even tiny stretches on her body aches her muscles.

"Ano...what is it Yusuke, I'm suppose to have a very good sleep, no thanks to you I'm fully awake!!" Botan shot continuously at Yusuke _'And because of you, I'm half way through with my sweet dreams...'_ she cursed again.

"Big news...see this!! Read the headlines!!" Yusuke said and passed the shinbun (newspaper) to Botan. Botan scanned through the headlines and as soon as she interpreted what the headlines was, her eyes sprank open!!

HEADLINES: DEATH OF TYCOON, SHIN NO OKAZAWA, SON REFUSES TO TAKE OVER BUSINESS!!

"Dou yu koto (What does this means)...?" Botan stood fridgeted upon reading the headlines.

Two days ago, they received message from Hinageshi that the Okazawa's investigation was over and the soul of Shin no Okazawa was summoned to Rekai. The judgement was finally cast to die when Shin no Okazawa didn't make any diavowal on all those charges held against him.

"The judgement, indeed this man had shared the same fate as Toguro Ototo!!" Botan said with her unusual serious tone.

"No one could get away from the judgement ajudicated by Enma Daio!! Perhaps it would be better this way!! His decendants, Ayame did made the right choice afterall!!" she continued, gently massaging her temple.

"Botan...are you alright?" Yusuke asked when he noticed Botan's sudden mood change.

"Eh...ha...ha, of course...eto, not quite alright actually, my feet's still killing me if you like to know!!" Botan faked a hysterious laughter.

"Mattaku (Really)...you this!!" Yusuke gave Botan a playful headlock for making him worried.

"Gomen ne, Yusuke, and thanks for your concern!!" Botan muttered softly giving Yusuke a slight blush.

"Ah...ah...!! Both you and Kurama are always like that!! I know, no need for all this formalities!! After all we've knew others for many years!! Yusuke brushed off his embarrassement and quickly walk away from Botan and walk towards the door.

"Ne...Botan, it's all over now..." Yusuke turned his head and winked at Botan.

"Yusuke...hai, wakarimashita (Yes, I understand)!!" Botan nodded and gave him an assured smile. Yusuke paused for a while when he recalled something else he need to tell Botan.

"Ah...sou da (that's right), Kurama called up earlier and said he'll be here by nine, since I've invited him to join us for breakfast...Seishun daro (Youthful isn't it)" Yusuke said teasingly.

"Eh...WHAT, he did?? So early? Mou...Yusuke, why don't you let me answered his call??" Botan bellowed, showing Yusuke a horrified look.

"He told me not to wake you up, he said that you must be very tired, he said, you'll rest!!" Yusuke explained.

"Oh...sou desu ka...ah...Kurama-kun..." Botan uttered sweetly when she mentioned her lover's name. (Please imagine when CCS Sakura-chan mentioning Yukito's name )

"Demo(but)...Yusuke...why you still come and disturb my beauty sleep...although Kurama-kun asked you not to?" Botan shot another killing glare towards Yusuke. Yusuke sensed Botan's sudden outburst of rage, he quickly step a few steps away from her.

"Sore ga...sore ga (that one)...wasurechatta... (I forgot)!! Whaha..ha..ha...I was overeacted when I saw that articles..." Yusuke shrugged and laughed out loud.

"Yusuke..." Botan's eyes soften upon hearing Yusuke's words. "Kondo...wa... nani? (What is it now)" Yusuke shrugged when he realized Botan sudden mood swing again.

"Shinpai no kimochi wa...arigatou (Thank you for worrying about me)!!" Botan gracefully bowed before Yusuke and thanked him.

"Oi...oi, I said, it's nothing, besides, I'm not worrying about you...I'm just curious..." Yusuke quickly turned away to hide his blushing facade "if you're not planning to go back to bed, at least come out and help us to do some housework...there are few more things to be done before New Year!! Soshite, I'll treat you your favourite flavor of omuretsu (omelette) for your repayment!!" he continued without turning back to face Botan.

"Hai...I'll be with you and Keiko shortly..." Botan remarked cheerfully.

_

* * *

_

_Two hours later..._

After their two hours cleaning, the whole temple look as shine as new (Wha...pika pika!!)!! Yusuke stare those shining statues which he had polished, with satifaction. All three of them were quite exhausted already, nevertheless they seem very energetic especially Botan. Botan excused herself and took a quick hot bath to refresh herself. She then eagerly waited for Kurama to come over. Although they had been getting along for quite sometimes, but she never settles her nervousness when it comes to meeting Kurama. Botan will always stood in front of the main entrance half an hour before their designated time. She would always move around making herself busy while waiting. Perhaps is some kind of tactics for the Reikai girl to calm herself down.

"Oi...Keiko...look, she's roaming here and there again...did you count how many times she had been going around?" Yusuke murmured.

"Hora, Yusuke...she's trying to calm down a bit...so just leave her alone" Keiko said and with that she pulled Yusuke with her and exit the hall.

Just as what Yusuke had informed Botan earlier, Kurama had shown up at Genkai's temple. Upon completing the last steps of the stairs, Kurama sensed a familiar fragrance, mixed with the wind blowing towards him. 'Lavender' he thought with a satisfied smirk on his face. At the main entrance he could see his girlfriend waiting for him, just like a wife would anticipate for her husband to come home and greet him with a heart warming _'Okaeri nasai (welcome home)'_

"Ohaiyo, Botan-chan, how are you today?" Kurama greeted when he was just a few steps away from her.

"Kurama-kun, ohaiyo..." Botan greeted back but was not able to finish her sentence, Kurama had already given her a crushing bear hug.

"Waited long already?" Kurama hushes and gave Botan a peck on her forehead. Botan could always feel the passions that Kurama had shown towards her.

"Not really!!" Botan replied and looked into Kurama's green orbs as he finally free her from his embrace.

"I wanted to see you!! Seeing you everyday makes me feel energetic, juden torikaesu (energy regained)" Kurama chuckled and place a hand encircling Botan's waist.

"Kaasan told me that you don't seem alright yesterday...what happened?" He asked concernly, with his gaze fixing on hers.

"Eto...just feeling a little too tired after the shubbings and pushings, but I really enjoy Shiori-san's company...she's so kind and gentle" Botan looked away and blushed, but sooner she regain her composure, she gave Kurama a genuine smile to assure him that she's fine. Kurama's felt like his heart is once beginning to melt like butter whenever he sees Botan's smile.

"I'm happy to hear that too..." Kurama remarked happily. Shortly after that, Yusuke came to join their conversation.

"Oi, Kurama, Ohaiyo, you're as punctual as usual!!"Yusuke complimented and gave Kurama a pat behind his back.

"Ohaiyo...Yusuke!! Punctuality is also a kind of practice and conduct to become a gentleman!!" Kurama chuckled and gave Yusuke a playful grin.

"Heh...where's Keiko-san?" Kurama asked again.

"She's dressing up...she'll be ready soon!!" Yusuke replied nonchalantly.

"Ara...I'll go and check if she need any help!!" Botan said timidly and left the two men behind. Just as soon as there are alone, Yusuke turned around to look at Kurama.

"So...I heard from Botan that your mom had moved over to stay with Hatakana-san!!" Yusuke returned him with a toothy smile and the statement sounds more like Yusuke wanted to point out something.

"Hai, sore de? (Yes, and so??)" Kurama raised his eyebrow and waited for Yusuke to continue.

"Hee...hee, you know, you have the house all by yourself!!" Yusuke poked Kurama and throw him another mischievous grin!!

"Hm...yes, tashikani (indeed), I'm having the house all by myself, so, what are you trying to tell me?" Kurama looked away from Yusuke who's still staring playfully at him.

"You know what I mean..." he continue and laughed devilishly. Kurama could not help but blushed furiously upon hearing Yusuke's remarks. Their little private conversation ended just as soon as their girlfriends enter the hall.

As usual Yusuke would accuse Keiko for being slow, in return, she would protest and both of them would start an arguements. Both Botan and Kurama would try hard to calm the couple down. All four of them went to the nearest coffee house to have their breakfast as Yusuke had promised that he'll give them a treat.

"What, a celebration??" Keiko asked while spreading butter on top of her mushroom omelette.

"Yes, organizing a party just before New Year, making the festive seasons sounds more promising!!" Yusuke exclaimed with excitement.

"It's not bad too, but where will that be??" Botan asked while helping Keiko to refill her cup of coffee.

"Where? Of course at Kurama's place!! He's now a registered bachelor, owing a double storey house all by himself!! Botan, don't tell me you didn't know about this..." Yusuke grinned playfully at Botan.

"Kurama's place?? Is it okay for you?" Botan quickly turn to look at her boyfriend and refill his cup of coffee.

"It should be fine, besides Yusuke said he'll help me to do some cleaning up after the party!! Not only that, he had also decided to come to my house for a sleepover!!" Kurama nodded and gave his friends a warm smile.

"Mou...iiyada yo...Kurama-kun, it's still morning and you're talking about the sleepover already...mou, you're so impatience!!" Yusuke faked a 180 degree high pitch tone and lean closer to Kurama who's sitting just beside him. Upon hearing that, Kurama couldn't help but shivered with goosebumps all over his body.

Keiko who's sitting beside Botan and facing Yusuke, choked hard, while Botan quickly stroked Keiko's back to ease her choking. Just as soon as Keiko recovered, she quickly gave Yusuke a big smack on his head but this time Yusuke didn't retaliate, instead he gave Keiko a playful grin and apologize to her as well as to Kurama and Botan. Weird it seems, but both Yusuke and Keiko seemed to enjoy these sort of lovelife.

"So, it's decided!! After this, me and Keiko will go to supermarket to buy some foodstuffs for tonights party!!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Then, Botan you'll go with Kurama to help him to clear up the place and get the settings done, understand!!" Yusuke ordered.

"Botan-chan, gomen ne, my place's is a little messy, since my mum had just move most of her stuffs out yesterday!!" Kurama whispered.

"Daijobu (It alright), I don't mind, besides, I would loved to do so!!" Botan said cheerfully.

Just after they finished their breakfast, both Yusuke and Keiko left the coffee house and proceed to the nearest supermarket to buy the foodstuffs. Kurama and Botan left the coffee house shortly after Yusuke and Keiko did.

_

* * *

_

_At Kurama's house..._

"Sugoi...the place is quite clean after the moving...though there's still few boxes left scattered in the dinning hall..." Botan remarked while scanning all over the house.

"Gomen..." Kurama blushed as he felt rather awkward for letting Botan to witness such mess, as the place is not usually like that!!

"Ano, Kurama-kun, are these all belonging to you, how come its all scattered here?" Botan asked curiously when she scanned most of the boxes.

"Ah...kaasan thought that these things were hers, so she took them out from the storeroom. Later we realized that theses were actually my stuffs!!" Kurama place a hand behind his head and blushed again.

"Iiyo...let's start cleaning before Yusuke and Keiko's here!!" Botan exclaimed and get herself ready to do the cleaning up.

Indeed both Kurama and Botan were very good in doing cleaning ups!! Within half an hours they had already cleared up part of the mess!! Then just when Botan was about to clear up another box that was scattered somewhere at the corner of the dinning hall, she saw the box was unsealed. She noticed a there's a photo album with a beautiful cover that laid just on the surface of the box. Nevertheless, her curiositie over the contents of the album was bugging her and she was not able to keep her hands off the collections which her boyfriend had kept.

"Ne...Kurama-kun? Can I look at this?" Botan took out the album and asked for Kurama's permission before flipping through it!!

"What was that? Oh, it's my photo album!!" Kurama walked over and stood beside Botan and then stared at the album, furrowing one of his eyebrow.

"So?? Can I? Pluleez..." Botan asked again and gave Kurama her famous puppy stares.

"Oh...why, sure, but before that, please make yourself comfortable!!" Kurama chuckled and took Botan's hand, leaving the dinning hall and proceed to the living hall. Both of them sat themselves comfortably on the couch and Kurama flipped open the cover of the album. The photo album were very well organized. Kurama pointed at some of the photographs which was taken during his lower secondary.

"So, this are your personal collections? Sugoi, Kurama-kun!!" Botan comment and stare at Kurama's collection with an awe!!

"It's actually nothing!! I'm not that type of people who'll keep photographs of my ex-school mates!! I have an obligation to do so!!" Kurama let out another chuckle.

"Obligation?" Botan asked timidly.

"There's a teacher who always have some sort of weird ideas, and there's a time he assigned us a project to organize photo albums!!" Kurama explained and place a hand over Botan's shoulder and pull her closer to him and with his other free hand, he flipped the album.

Botan was so excited as she diligently scanned each every pictures. Kurama's hair was short back then. _'I still pefer his current hairstyle'_ she mentally thought. Most of the pictures were taken with his female classmates. Botan shooked her head and could imagine his popularity among his school. Base on those pictures, Botan also assumed that he's not those approachable type back then.

Out of more then ten pictures, she had not been able to find one that Kurama would plaster a smile except the one which Kurama had been staring intensely for quite sometimes. It was a picture of him and a girl that was at his age. There, he was at least, he had plastered a faint smile. A moment of silence drowned the dinning hall.

"Heh, your school days seems fun!! Ah, urayama shii (envious)!!" Botan remarked as trying to break the silence. Botan was worried, Kurama had been staring that particular photo for quite some times. Botan continued to stare at him again until Kurama finally turned around and look deep into her eyes. Without saying any thing he gave her a bear hug.

"Kurama-kun...what happened?" Botan asked curiously when Kurama's hug becomes tighter.

"Botan, I'm so glad that you were here with me!!" Kurama hushed.

"Doushita no (what's wrong), Kurama-kun?" Botan asked again, but this time sounds more worried when Kurama called her Botan without the 'chan' behind!! Usually he'll only do that when it comes to important matters. Kurama slowly released Botan and stared into her eyes and turned away again.

"The girl in the picture, she's Maya Kitajima!! We were classmates since first year in chu-gakko!! She's the only girl in school who had caught my attention!!" Kurama showed the picture to Botan and told her about his meeting with Maya. Botan felt butterflies in her stomach when she heard those words, especially the very last part, nevertheless she kept silent and let Kurama to continue.

"She's a very passionate girl, tadashi (however), I realized that I couldn't possibly return her kindness when a youkai had kidnapped her, moreover she's just a mere human who equipped certain amount of rei-ki. With the help of Hiei, I saved her from the hand of that youkai. Later, I erased part of her memories, all of her affections towards me!! After chu-gakko, Kitajima's parents transferred her to another school and it was then, a year later, I met you and Yusuke by faith!! Both of you had changed my life!!" Kurama remarked and let out a faint smile.

"Sou ka?" Botan whispered softly so that Kurama cannot sense her discertainties. _'Not able to return someones affection...especially when two people having the same kind of affections...it's too sad...too hurt...'_ Botan thought sadly. _'So, he did have a first love after all and she's so cute...should I consider her as his first love, though they never go on a date before, what if...? Mou...Botan no baka, stop making a fuss over the past!!' _Botan grumbled inwardly.

"Yes, Yusuke had help me to change my way of life and you...Botan, you have given all the love and affection that I've always wanted!!" Kurama professed and took Botan hand tightly.

"Botan-chan?" Kurama blinked a few times when Botan didn't say anything. _'Maybe telling her the truth is not a good idea, a woman and being sensitives are women's perquisitions' _Kurama thought wearily and slightly squeezed Botan's hand to bring her back to reality.

"Botan..." Kurama called her again. This time she answered him when her beautiful violet orbs fixed into his. He could tell that she's not feeling comfortable with the topics when he stared at her now confusing facade. He quickly apologized to her and Botan looked away from him again.

"Nan...nan demo nai desu (It's nothing), you don't have to apologize" Botan shrugged and let out a faked laughter. "Hora, we better get back to work, otherwise, Yusuke and Keiko might think that we're not doing our job!!" Botan continued and sprung up from the couch. Leaving Kurama in the living hall, Botan walked towards the dinning hall. Just when Kurama was about to go after her, he saw Botan's head (still attaching the body!! LOL) popped out from the hall.

"Ano...Kurama-kun, I...I trust you, really, but please give me some time to shove off those stupid invidousness!!" Botan blushed and gave Kurama a genuine smile. With that assurance, Kurama nodded and let out a small and contented chuckle, for those words that Botan said had eased his worries.

* * *

Shortly after Kurama and Botan were about to finish their cleaning up, Yusuke and Keiko had also arrived to Kurama's house, carrying bags of groceries with them. Then Yusuke quickly unload the bags and proceed to help Kurama whereas Keiko asked Botan to help her to prepare for tonights dinner. 

_While in the kitchen..._

"So, we have beefs, sausages, mushrooms and fishballs...yummy!!" Botan raised both her hand and cheer with delights "Bansai...bansai, Keiko, you're so kind, all these are my favourites!!" and with that Botan gave Keiko a big bear hug.

"Ne...Botan-chan, gomen...ne, but just try to find out what had happened to both of you?" Keiko asked concernly. Although Botan had tried to be as cheerful as possible but somehow the her heavy heart seemed too obvious for her friends to notice.

"Both of us? You mean me and Kurama-kun?? Why, nothing, what makes you say that?" Botan shrugged upon hearing Keiko's interrogation.

"Based on the way Kurama looked at you and vice versa, you're avoiding his stares, makes me conclude that!! And moreover...experiences tells it all..." Keiko sighed and later place a hand on Botan's shoulder. At that point Botan couldn't hold back her worries and tell Keiko what had happened to both of them.

"Naru hodo (I see)!! No wonder I could see that you're avoiding him!!" Keiko nodded and gently held Botan closer towards her like an sister giving her necessary heartening.

"Jitzu wa (Actually), I'm not mad at him, really, it's just that I'm so embarrassed. Feeling jealous over a girl whom Kurama-kun had not even dated!! Yes, indeed, I'm quite hurt at first when he told me that he had certain fondess towards the girl before meeting me _'...and she's so cute too' _she frowned.

"Shikashi (however), I was not able to act calm, instead my jealousy ruled over my personality!! I must have looked very ugly at that time!!" Botan let out a dreadful sigh and covered her face with both her hands.

"Hora...perhaps it's not as bad as it seems!! Moreover, I can see that Kurama-kun still had those passionate eyes on you!! To him, you're the most important person after his mother!!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Tsumari (In short)!! You're an apple to his eyes!!" Keiko continued trying to shove off Botan's negative thoughts.

"Apple to his eyes...I'm not an apple...you know?" Botan raised her eyebrow upon hearing Keiko's last comment.

"It's an idiom, meaning that you're very important to Kurama..." Keiko sighed at first, not long after that, loud laughters could be heard from the kitchen.

"Keiko-chan, arigatou..." Botan embraced Keiko tightly, so tight that she nearly had Keiko suffocated.

_Whereas...at the dinning hall..._

"Hm...Seems like Botan-chan has get over it already..." Yusuke grinned and gave Kurama a mischevious grin.

Kurama just nodded and his heavy heart had just being unloaded. Although Botan's words had given Kurama's heart an ease, but he could tell that she's still building a wall in between them, not to mention when she's trying to avoid their eyes contact at most of the time. At certain time, Botan would keep a distance away from him when they are clearing the remaining boxes in the dinning hall. When he offered to help, Botan would quickly shook her head to turn him down instead of saying 'NO'. This make Kurama's heart aches, nevertheless he also understands that he'll have to give some space for Botan to overcome her uncertainties.

"It's my fault!! I shouldn't had told her that...I'm hurting her again...how silly..." Kurama let out another sigh and cursed himself for having such half-baked ideas of telling Botan about Maya.

"Oi..oi, Kurama, don't be such a kill joy...perk up my dear buddy, otherwise you'll make the situation even worst for both of you..." Yusuke gave Kurama another pat on the back. They finished everything around mid-noon. After that, Yusuke make a call to the Kuwabara residence, informing them to come to Kurama's house for a little gathering at night.

"So...did you know where is Hiei now?" Yusuke interrupted Kurama's though who's still staring towards the kitchen door. "Ah...not sure, but I'm sure he'll come here tonight, for Yukina will be here as well..." Kurama assumed as he massaged his heavy temples to sooth the throbbing pain.

Both Keiko and Botan are still inside the kitchen preparing more foods for tonight's hotpot party (sukiyaki)!! After finishing the preparation, Keiko informed Yusuke and Kurama that she and Botan will be going back to the temple to pick up some of their belongings for tonight's sleepover. Kurama nodded and looked behind Keiko, where Botan's standing at the front door waiting for her already. On the way back, Keiko and Botan met Shizuru and Yukina waiting at the front gate and was about to go into the house!! They were surprise at first when they didn't see Kuwabara and was later told that he's out to buy some more foods for the gathering.

* * *

Just before sunsets, everyone were presented at Kurama's house including Hiei. They started the party shortly after Hiei's arrival. Kuwabara and Yukina were quite overwhelm when they learned that Kurama is now the owner of the Minamino resident as they sat around the round table surrounding a big hotpot. 

"Oh...Kurama, good for you!! Now you're officially an independent adult!!" Yusuke teased and gave Kurama a hard smack on his back, while Kurama who was at that time savouring a cup of delicious fruit punch had choked heavily just as soon as he received a nice and warm smack from Yusuke.

"Mou...Yusuke, hidoi (bad), how could you smack Kurama's back so hard, knowing that he's having his drinks!!" Botan reprimanded and quickly rush over to aid Kurama by stroking his back to relieve the chokings.

"Ah...suman, suman (Sorry, sorry)!! Too excited already...Kurama...daijobu?" Yusuke asked and let out a loud laughter.

"Ne, Kurama feeling better?" Botan asked concernly while still continuing stroking Kurama's back.

"Hai...arigatou..." Kurama replied as he slowly recovered from choking.

"Yogatta..." Botan let out a sighs of relief. Both Kurama and Botan illiterately stared at each other for quite sometimes. Slowly their stares turns passionate and it seemed like forever, not bothering to look away from each other, even the crowd of spectators are staring at them and teasing them.

"Hn" Hiei smirked as he's the only one who didn't join the crowd. _'Kitsune...looks like your mate is not mad anymore!!'_ Hiei telepathy Kurama.

_'Hiei...so, you're concern about me too...how touching ...!!'_ Kurama telepathy Hiei in return, earning the Jagashi one of his famous killing glare and later replaced with a smirk.

Everyone seems to have lots of fun!! Both Yusuke and Kuwabara almost had their tummies bursted when they finished most of the foods from the hotpot!! The night ended wonderfully with everyone enjoying games, drinks and music. The groups also shared their recent activities and talked about their past adventures and achievements.

* * *

Shortly after midnight, Shizuru, Kuwabara and Yukina bidded goodbyes. Hiei too, was not around anymore!! Perhaps he had also left the place without saying goodbye, as what he usually does. With that they ended the party and four of them began clearing up the junks. 

Keiko quickly demanded Yusuke to help her up in the kitchen, nevertheless her purpose was to give more privacy to Kurama and Botan who seemed to have gotten the problems resolved.

"Chotto...Keiko...hora, I'm coming..." Yusuke bellowed and stormed into the kitchen leaving both Kurama and Botan inside the dinning hall, clearing up junks. Taking this opportunity, Kurama quickly walked and stood beside Botan again. Both of them caught each other's glance.

"Botan-chan...I'm almost done, do you need any help here?" Kurama asked politely, somehow he's trying to pull Botan into a conversation.

"It's alright...I'm almost done...too" Botan replied without turning around to look at Kurama. Once again the hall was drowned by silence for quite sometimes.

"I..." both Kurama and Botan said in unison.

"You..." again they shrugged when they were caught saying the same word at the same time.

Both Kurama and Botan stared at each other with amusement. Kurama gestured Botan to speak first but Botan insist that Kurama could go ahead first. Kurama heaved a sigh and closes his eyes to compose himself before pulling Botan towards him and claimed her lips posessively. Botan was bewildered at first when Kurama suddenly crushed his lip into hers, but later, she closed her eyes and savoured every moments she had with Kurama. Botan let out a soft moan when Kurama's tongue teased against hers. They kissed passionately for quite sometimes until both of them broke away and grasps for air.

"Why?" Botan asked as she turned away from Kurama.

"Huh? Why what?" Kurama asked, and Botan let out another sigh before she continued.

"Why did you kissed me...so...suddenly...?" Botan shrugged when Kurama laid his soft fingers and rubbed against her rosy cheek. The touch of fingers sending little shivers through her as it slowly made its way down to her neck, trailing towards her shoulder then to capture her hands. Gently, he pulled Botan towards him and gave her another passionate embrace.

"Botan...please forgive me..." Kurama spoke softly and Botan hastily lowered her eyes again before the expression she saw in his - a glowing warmth that did strange, inexplicable things to her heatbeat and made her catch breath.

It seemed like hours before she drew breath again and her head was spinning with the effect of it, like a runner who has reached the limits of endurance. Her pulses were pounding wildly and her heart seemed to have gone completely out of control, thudding crazily at her ribs and making her even more breathless.

Botan's heart lurched wildly and she felt suddenly as if everthing she ever wanted to happen was happening at once. "Kurama I..."

"Will you?" Kurama asked again, without giving her time to finish, and Botan nodded, her head leaning against the enfolding arms.

"How could I ever be mad at you?" Botan buried her face into Kurama's warm chest "realizing that it hurts so much to hate a person that you've dearly love..." she whimpered.

"Arigatou..." he said softly, and an arm around her waist drew her close against him. Once again, his mouth just touched hers with that soft, teasing lightness she remembered had been a prelude to a much more passionated caress. Before the warm fierceness of Kurama's mouth could completely overwhelm her, however, the cheering sound of Yusuke and Keiko shattered the quiet of the big dinning hall. They both turned and looked towards the kitchen entrance where the cheering couple stood, eyeing them mischieviously.

"So...finally, our Botan O'hime-chan is not mad anymore...otherwise our dear Ojisama, Kurama-kun would not be able to sleep for the whole nite!!" Yusuke remarked glandly.

"Yusuke...are you expecting me to bug you all night, if ever Botan's not goin to forgive me..." Kurama chuckled and stare passionately at Botan.

"Oh...no wonder you suddenly becomes so keen to help me up...instead of bugging Kurama...to show you his game collections..." Keiko remarked and grin mischieviously at Yusuke who just flashed her a trademarked toothy smile in return.

"Anyway...let's clear off the last piles of junks...so we can go to bed earlier...!!" Yusuke remarked extravagantly and so the without delaying further all four worked together to clear off the remaining junks and cleaned the dinning hall.

_

* * *

_

_Another few hours later..._

"Yatto (finally), it's all done..."Botan muttered weakly as she sat herself comfortably on the couch beside Kurama, vice versa, Kurama leaned over and settled his head on Botan's shoulder.

"Sou desu (Yes), it's finally done and it's already the next day..." Keiko commented when she look at the clock showing it's almost 2 a.m in the morning.

"Ha...ha...two more days till New Year..." Yusuke who's still as energetic as before, exclaimed excitingly.

"Hai!!" Kurama let out a chuckle upon seeing Yusuke's excitement. The glittering in Yusuke's eyes had already hinted Kurama that the Reikou Hadoken's bearer had already had plans for the soon coming New Year.

"Yappari (Of course), we should always enjoy ourselves to the fullest!! Na...na?" Yusuke queried and let out another toothy laughters.

"Dakara (And then)?" Botan's raised one eyebrow and asked Yusuke to continue.

"Dakara (Like I said), on New Year's Eve (Omisoka), we're going to have the **toshi-koshi soba** together...it will be fun, just like last night..." Yusuke suggested "sore de (after that), we can stay until midnight just to listen to the **joya no kane**!!"

"Omisoka ka? Iie no kanji desu (such a good feeling) ...yes...yes, we'll do it!!" suddenly Botan too seem to have regained her energy (Juden...Kaishitte)!!

"Of course we can do it, but before that, Yusuke, you'll have to help me to prepare those **osechi ryori** before we could go..." Keiko remarked.

"Osechi ryori? Sou sou, kaasan said that she'll be preparing it for me before leaving for holidays!!" Kurama said softly.

"Kurama-kun? I heard that you family will be going off for holidays...you're not going with them?" Keiko asked curiously.

"Not this year...besides me and Botan had already planned to visit the Shinto jinjya (shrine) performance during the first day of New Year, soshite..." Kurama replied and shrugged when Yusuke threw a devilish grin at him.

"Seishun daro..." Yusuke faked another high pitch tone and all of them couldn't help but laugh out loud. They begin to start chatting about last year's New Year where Kurama was not around. That is why, they seem to be more than happy to have Kurama with them for this coming New Year.

* * *

Just as soon as their short conversations ended, Keiko excused herself and take a bath before going to bed. Yusuke too excused himself and asked Kurama to guide him to the guest room first. 

"Botan-chan, please wait for me for a while! I've something to show you!!" Kurama mimicked and Botan doesn't know how to react upon it answered with a nodded.

_'What is he trying to show me...'_ Botan thought curiously, her hearts still pounding fast. This is the first time that she had ever stay over at Kurama's place. Although they've been dating for about two months or more, Kurama had always been very well discipline. Botan could feel hot cheeks burning when she recalled at certain time Kurama would kissed her passionately, however, they had never go further than sharing hot kisses and warm embraces.

Botan quickly shoved off her thoughts when she hear footsteps coming down from the stairs. Just when Kurama came back to Botan, he was quite surprise to notice her red face. Botan too, noticed that Kurama had stared intensly at her, thus she swiftly move away from his gaze.

"Sorry...for keeping waiting..." Kurama said as walk towards Botan. Her heartbeat fasten, she's now alone in the quiet hall with Kurama and moreover, she's now in his house.

"Botan...shall we?" Kurama also noticed Botan's sudden tense, yet, he tried not to scare her out. Instead he gently laid his hand on Botan's shoulder and with other hand he pulled her along with him and went outside the house.

"Kurama-kun...where are we going??" Botan shrugged when Kurama took her outside and walked towards the backyard.

"Actually, I've been wanting to show you this since afternoon..." Kurama said as he stopped and turn around to look at Botan again "Boku no himienchi (secret base)!!" Kurama continued as his mouth hinted at a smile.

Botan bit her lip anxiously, covinced at last that wherever Kurama would bring her to, she would follow.

"Hai...tanoshimi!!" Botan nodded when Kurama asked if she still want to go. He gently took Botan's hand and both of them went into the backyard. Not far away she saw fences surrounding that small piece of land. Anxiety caught her once again and when she enters the yard, she was overwhelmed to see beds of roses with different colors laying infront of her eyes.

"This...they are all these planted by you?? But...it's already December..." Botan asked excitingly and walked a few steps closer to the feel the petals with her fingers.

"I've spent lots of time planting and taking care of these beautiful living plants...especially now it's winter..." Kurama said as he too walk forward and stood behind Botan.

He then embraced her from behind and he turned her back to face him, gently but insistently, and he studied her for a moment in silence. He let go her arm and ran his fingers down the length of her now flushed cheek and burrowed into her turtle-neck shirt to feel the soft skins of her neck, a touch that shivered through her like fire as she fought with a sudden sense of elation that was quite uncontrollable.

"Do you like it?" Kurama hushed sending another shiver down Botan's spine.

"Like it? I loved roses, they are awesome...!" Botan remarked excitingly _'and they smelled like you too..'_ she continue , these would eventually be all yours!!" Kurama said as his glittering eyes once again looked into Botan's.

"Mine?? All these??" Botan stood frigeted _'Roses, bundles of roses, beds of roses!! All mine??'_ She thought as she look away from Kurama and blushed heavily.

"Botan-chan, shiteru (do you know)? Roses are flower of love. Different colors of roses delineate different meaning" Kurama explained and gently held her at arm's length, looking down at her with a small half-smile on his face an a soft dark glow in his eyes that warmed her even more than physical presence.

"I...I've heard of that too..." Botan shrugged and divert her glance towards those roses "Red colors defines love and respect (blush, blush) eto...yellow is joy and gladness...that one over there, the yellow ones with red edges represents...falling in love..." Botan said and glance up swiftly, her lips parted, her eyes searching his face just to see if she just got all the meanings right.

"Kaizetsu (Splendid)!!" Kurama bent his head briefly and brushed his lips lightly across her forehead. "Botan...these roses represents all my love...my love for you...!!" his words whispered against her ear as he bent his head closer, his breath warm on her neck, his lips brushing her soft skin gently, Botan closed her eyes as the strength of his arms was too comforting.

"Kurama-kun...Aishiteru (I love you)..." she said simply, and Kurama gazed at her for a moment in silence, then swiftly he bent his crimson head and buried his face in the soft riot of her blue-colored hair, his mouth warm and ardent against her soft skin as he lowered her turtle-neck collar and kissed her neck and throat and the little pulse that raced wildly at the base of her throat.

"Then...be mine..." he whispered "please...koshiku (darling), please be with me, forever..."

"Last night..." he said, "I was so worried to ever think that you'll hate me forever." He then kissed her mouth slowly and lingerly, his arms folding her yet more tightly to the curvve of his own body. "How could I ever be possibly let you slip away from me...again...so, please be with me...itsumo (forever)...isshoni (together)..." he whispered.

"Hai..." Botan nodded, and Kurama looked up swiftly, his eyes glittering darkly green between those long lashes.

"Yogatta (Great), I was actually looking forward for you to say that!!" Kurama remarked.

"You...you'd have..." Botan shook her head when her words failed her, her eyes huge and unbelieveing, and Kurama chuckled.

"Right now...the best place for you is in my bed..." he told her, and before she realized his intention, he had lifted her into his arms and was carrying in a bridal style.

"Kurama...chotto (wait)...what I mean is yes, no...mou...this is too fast..." Botan shrugged and blushed furiously, especially he Kurama told her that they'll be sharing one bed.

"What...about Yusuke...he'll be teasing us again, once he realized that you're not sleeping with him!!" she continued as Kurama shoved off Botan's protest and began to walk back to into the house.

"Sleeping with him? As a straight man, I'm not interested in sharing a bed with a guy, besides, Yusuke has been threatened with all manner of terrible fates if he dares to interrupt us!!" he told her with that wicked glitter of laughter in his green orbs as he looked down at her.

Botan stared at him startlingly "You...you've told Yusuke what...where..."

"I told him I was bringing you here to the my secret base and confess my love for you..." Kurama said smoothly "Even Keiko-san wouldn't want to interrupt that!!"

"Still...you still have to let me have my bath first...ano...I can't go to bed without having a ...bath" Botan said in a small husky voice.

"There's a bathroom attached in my room, besides I also need to have one too...but, I can let you have the bathroom first..." Kurama interrupted and then captured her mouth with his to shut her up.

"No worries, I will not touch you...if you're not ready...I just wanted to hold you by my side...moreover...the bed would be warmer if you're laying beside me..." he mimicked softly into Botan's ears.

Again Botan's tongue slid nervously over her lips and she scanned her surrounding only to realized that they were already inside the house, and Kurama was about to step his foot onto the stairs. _'Yabai (No good), there's no turning back...'_

Botan's cheeks were now hotly pink when Kurama stop and looked at her again. His eyes had a bright, glittering look that promised of what he had told her earlier, that NOTHING will happen to them tonight.

Botan's heart was tudding wildly in her chest and her head too was full of its pounding beat when Kurama stood infront of a door which had his name tag on it. Today their relationship would marked at a higher level. Although Botan had been here at Kurama's house before, but she never get to go into Kurama's room. This is to avoid Kurama from unneccessary reprimanding from his parents, especially his step father, Kenji Hatanaka.

"I really..." Botan lowered her voice as soft as possible so she would not be heard by others, except Kurama.

"You know what an unsaccharrine devil I am..." Kurama interrupted softly, he let out a faint chuckle and despite Botan's protests, he opened up the door and carried Botan and both of them entered his room.

* * *

Luminous lights shone through the thin and silky curtain. The first thing which caught Botan's attention was the pleasant scent from the room. _'It's so pleasant, even the room smells like him...' _a thought came into Botan's mind as she sniffed. Then she realized that Kurama's room is very neat...indeed, it looks better and bigger althought the luminousity of the lights only allows her to see certain areas. 

Kurama slowly walk across the room and towards his bed, gently putting her down to sit on his bed before leaving her. Botan stared at him in the dark, as Kurama's shadow dances on the wall as he walks towards the door and bend down to pick up something from the floor. Botan was surprised when Kurama passed her a bag which she later recognized that it was all her belongings which she had packed for the sleepover.

"This...this, MY BACKPACK..." Botan screeched but she covered mouth as soon as she realized it would not do any good for her to scream and wake up the others in the middle of the dawn. "Why is my backpack in your room??" was the only question which had instantly registered in her mind.

"Keiko-san passed it to me...and asked me to take care of it..." Kurama sat besides Botan as he replied her and let out another chuckle when he saw her face flushed as red as tomatoes.

"My oh my, even Keiko also..." Botan let out a sigh, but the brightness of her eyes owed itself to excitement rather than resentment disregarded of how strongly she had been protesting earlier.

"So...would you like to have your bath first!! Don't worry...take your time...and I won't peek..." Kurama teased and noticed Botan sudden sprang up from his bed. She took her backpacks and walk towards the bathroom. She then stop infront of the bathroom door and turn to face Kurama again.

"Ano...the word you said just now...I take it as a promise you've made...no peeking..." Botan finished her words to Kurama and quickly enters the bathroom to hide her flushes.

_'If this go on...I might...' _Botan sight as her head tilted downwards and fixed her drowsy eyes on the floor. Nevertheless, she shoved off all her desires and quickly turn on the tap to let hot water fill up the bathtub, while she undress herself.

Meanwhile, Kurama who's been scrolling here and there for quite sometimes, couldn't settled his anxiety, especially when he heard the sound of running water. _'Although, I said I would not peek...but it's really hard for me...especially...'_ Kurama blushed especially when his mind suddenly had images of Botan's innocent look, the scent coming out from the bathroom, every moments they shared had make his love for her insatiable. And now, something in his mind is bugging him to take her tonight, while the other part of him had tried hard to control these urges.

"Ochitsuke (calm down), I'll have to cool myself down...for Botan, I will..." Kurama hissed and sigh when he realized that his body's becoming hotter.

Few minutes later, Botan came out from the bathroom, wearing a solid pink-colored pajamas. Kurama's breathe was taken away upon seeing Botan's rubbed her slightly damped hair, moreover she smells great. _'She smelled like me...'_ Kurama thought and stared at Botan for quite sometimes. Her fair and beautiful face, her neck, the collarbones and her slightly exposed chest. Botan stopped when she noticed that Kurama was staring at her intensly.

"It...it's your turn...!" Botan said and awkwardly looked away from Kurama and he just nodded walk towards her. Due to the limited light shone into Kurama's room, Botan couldn't tell if Kurama's blushing when he passed by her side and with that he quickly took his towel and other belongings and enters the bathroom. Just after Kurama closed the bathroom door behind him, Botan gaze was diverted towards the bed, the place where she and Kurama will be resting, makes her feverish, undeniable, she too wanted their relationship to be more intimate rather then kissings and huggings, yet she was too shy to tell Kurama, despite of the facts that she was the one who had protested from the very beginning. She let out another faint sigh and continued drying her hair.

While Kurama's taking his bath, he too couldn't control himself...he have to find a way to stop his urge. He couldn't just ask Botan to go to the other room, because he had earlier assured her that although they are staying in the same room, he would not do anything that she's not willing, he had to prove to Botan that he will keep his words and perhaps it's some stupid male ego, telling him not to give up. However, sleeping with Botan without touching her, could be as hard as towards impossible.

_'I can't let this go on...'_ Kurama hissed and slightly knocked his head against the wall. He then took the shower and showered his head with cold water despite the chilliness that sends shivers from his head till toe. He then sunk all of him into the bathtub to rest himself, both physically and mentally. After a refreshing bath, Kurama put on his milk-colored pajamas and dry his hair with a blower. Botan, who was now laying comfortably in Kurama's bed, was slightly distracted by the sound of the blower when she was about to fall asleep. She sat up once more when the door open up and Kurama came out the door and walk towards his table instead of the bed.

He opened up one of the drawers and took out a rope. When Botan saw the rope in his hands, she asked what would Kurama do with it.

"I know this sounds silly, but, as I promised you earlier, I'll do my best not to touch you...but..." Kurama stated and looked away from Botan, hiding his embarrassment.

"You're goin to use this on me?" Botan asked, eyes widen. "Not you...it's for me..." Kurama muttered, his face still flushing red. Somehow Botan realized Kurama's sincerity of his respect towards her. Once again, both of them remains silence for a short while. Botan then get out of the bed and took a few steps and stood facing the window and stare at the darken sky, a geniune smile plastering on her face when she know that Kurama had also have the same feel towards her.

"Ne...Kurama...you don't have to use the rope anymore..." Botan said when she turned around to face him. She then slowly brought her hand to unbuttoned her pajamas and let it flung open freely, exposing her now naked upper body, shinning under the beautiful moonlight. Her skins is just as fair as snow.

Kurama hold his breathe and quickly went over to cover her nakeness with his towel "What are you doing?" he asked weakly and looked away from Botan.

"You don't have to do this for me...I admitted I might not be able to control myself, not to touch you...but you don't have to do this..." Kurama's hushed.

"Please don't mistrust me...I promise, I won't step out of line..." he begged and shrugged when he felt soft hands carressing his now feverish cheeks.

"I don't mistrust you..." she promised, looking at that handsome, earnest face. "In fact, not only men would go estrus..." she whispered and rest her head on Kurama's broadchest.

"Sometimes a woman would have this kind of urges too...and because...I've loved you so much..." she said, closing her eyes to feel their body searching for each other's warmth as Kurama held her closer and tighter towards his body.

"Botan..." Kurama moaned Botan's name as she pulled his face to hers, kissing him tenderly and he responded in kind. She let herself fall onto the bed pulling him along with her.  
  
Their gentle kisses turns feverishly as they had so many times before. Botan felt the arousal within in her as they explored each other's mouths and decided that this time she would give it all to Kurama. She pulled him to her pressing her mouth hard onto his, kissing him deeply.  
  
She lay on her back and he lay beside her, his leg was over and resting between hers. Her other leg was drawn up over his. Kurama began to kiss her neck, she could feel his tongue, hot on her skin. His fingers reached for his towel which he had used to covered Botan earlier and continued to draw it down, he could hear her breath quicken. His hand led the sides of her pajamas away from her body to show her now exposed chest, her smooth skin beckoned him.  
  
He traced his fingers along her stomach. He could hear her excitement in the breathy sounds she was emanating "Kurama..." she moaned when he slipped his hand under her waist raising her lower back, feeling the longing in her.  
  
Kurama moved back up to her neck and bit lightly on her earlobe, his fingers pressing into her skin. She was inciting him with her soft moans to finally express their desire fully. He lay beside her, his hand slipped down her stomach to her pants and undid the first button, then the second revealing her satin undergarment. He ran his finger along just under the lacy band teasing her, teasing himself. Her hand gripped his wrist gently urging him to continue.  
He looked at her again, keeping his hand under her to see her eyes closed, back arched. Kurama's hand slipped away from her pants and rested on her waist, he raised his face to look at her. She couldn't read his expression. His eyes watched hers as she stitched her eyebrows in wait.

"Botan," he whispered, "...you know...we could just stop here right now..." he rested his head on her chest for a moment and his hair tickled her chin.

"Kurama....aishiteru..." she whimpered softly "Dakara...onegai...don't stop..." Botan hushed as her fingernails dug into his back.

"Botan..." their passionate eyes met as Kurama looked up "I love you too..." he stated firmly, yet passionately.  
  
Tears of joy flowing down from her face when Kurama returned her affection '_He loves me' she thought,_ his words...so firm and so earnest.

"Doshite??" Kurama stopped of what he's doing and asked concernly. He could see her violet eyes full of anticipation. "Kurama..." she whimpered "onegai...don't stop, even if I beg, don't stop"  
  
They spoke no more Kurama took her into his arms she knew that this was what she wanted, more than anything. She wanted to be with him anyway she could. Their lovemaking lasted a long time. At first Kurama had hesitated, if he should go on, when he had hurted Botan, realizing that she's still innocence, nevertheless she encouraged him to continue. "Koishi...let me kiss you..." was all he can say to her, knowing that hurting her in process would be inevitable.  
  
Kurama had been a patient and generous lover, making every moment enjoyable and special, while Botan had been so gentle and passionate. Both of them were tired but satiated. Botan also knew it was something she would never forget. Exhaustlessly, they lay in each other's arms catching their breathe between kisses. He gently stroked her face with his fingers and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Kurama...I'm so contented..."Botan whispered.

"Me too...I don't know what I've done, but kami-sama had been so kind to let me have you..." Kurama stare lovingly at his lover as he brushes a few strain of hairs, to study her beautiful face.

"Are you hungry? I can cook you something to eat..." Botan said as she sudden sprang up from the bed.

"I'm not, how about you? Perhaps I can bring you something if you want..."Kurama offered.

"Nope, I'm not..." Botan shooked her head.

"Then, perhaps we still can have few hours rest...beside, you must be quite tired by now..." Kurama suggested and gently pulled her to lay beside him again. Botan nodded when Kurama reached for her and soon their caresses turned again to passion.

As they fell back together on the bed, she realized that he had once again aroused Kurama's need.

"More?" her eyes widen when she asked.

"More" Kurama confirmed as both of them began kissing wildly again.

_TBC..._

* * *

**Japanese Cultures:**

**toshi-koshi soba (buckwheat noodles in broth) - it is customary to eat toshi-koshi soba, the noodles representing best wishes for a long life.**

osechi ryori - This is New Year's food and includes many exotic dishes which are only served on this holiday..

joya no kane - temple bells are rung 108 times, symbolizing the driving away of the 108 evil thoughts in Buddhism.

* * *

AN: Minna, once again I apologize for my shortcomings...ano, I never expect that this fics would be so long...but no worries, minna-san, part II is already halfway done!! I'll post it up maybe in a day or two!! Please do support me till the end and please review, all your reviews had given me support to carry on this fics.

Lastly, all my dedications to those who read and like my story and I really appreciate all the supports you all had given me.


	13. Kurama & Botan Love Strengthened Part I...

**AN: Minna-san, this fics's dedicated to all kurama/botan lovers!! Please support them till the end!! KB bansai!! **

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own YYH except Ayame Okazawa and Hakkumaru!! So...don't sue me...onegai!! Ah...**

As they fell back together on the bed, she realized that he had once again aroused Kurama's need.

"More?" her eyes widen when she asked.

"More" Kurama confirmed as both of them began kissing wildly again.

**Chapter 9: Love Strengthened (Part II)**

As the morning sun arises, Kurama held Botan to him as she continued to sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep, driven to watch over her. He wanted to wrap her up and never let her go. He had meant every word that he told her that they would be together, she was stuck with him, and that meant forever.

Botan stirred, and he propped himself up on one elbow to watch her awaken. Those beautiful violet eyes blinked sleepily, and Kurama was struck by a yearning to touch her, to show her exactly how he felt about her, especially when what they had done few hours ago.

Botan looked up at Kurama. A burst of tender emotion sped through her, at the sight of him watching over her. She knew he'd always be there for her, she would never doubt it. She had told him everything, and he hadn't turned away. she felt contented. waking up next toKurama, she was hard-pressed to give it much importance.

"Morning..." She whispered softly.

He smiled, and her heart stopped, as it always did when he gave one of his rare smiles. She had also suspected the real reason why Kurama didn't smile like that in public was because of the hordes of lovesick girls who would follow him if he did.

"How are you feeling?" he asked while gently stroking her warm cheek.

She stretched experimentally, and near purred in contentment. "Good...Really good..."

"I'm glad." with that he gave her a quick peck on her cheek and rose up from the bed to collected all their clothings that scattered on the floor. Botan was not able to hold her embarrassment when she caught Kurama's naked form, and yet, somehow she couldn't help but to admire his body _'A man that is near to perfection...' _she commented inwardly.

"Botan..." he called when he put down all the garments on his bed before giving her a crushing bear hug.

"You're mine..." he huggled her tighter as he remarked possesively "I'll not let anyone take you away, zettai..."

"KU...RA...MA...kurushi (painful)..." Botan jeered when she nearly got suffocated by Kurama's huggles.

"Botan...I..." he said worriedly "I'm sorry...for hurting you..." Kurama apologized as soon as he loosen his grip on Botan. He felt extremely guilty, especially when he saw blood marked on his bedsheet. The stain, a corroborate of Botan's innocence.

"You don't have to apologize..." she whispered, kissing his forehead gently. The violet eyes moved slowly over his face, and she lightly kissed each feature with a gentleness that was in itself a kind of ardour.

Kurama, willing enough to be persuaded at the moment, merely sighed inwardly and as Botan laid her face against his chest again, her fingers curled against the warmth of his body. They said nothing for a long moment, but he stood looking down at her again. Despite of still being naked, Kurama pulled Botan out of the bed and carried her in his arms.

"Ku...Kurama, what are you doing...?" Botan stare at him, face flushes as red as tomatoes when she notice Kurama had been scanning her face, then at her naked form.

"Sa...I've decided, koishii...let's have our morning bath together...omoshiroi (fun)..." he remarked cheerfully as he walks towards the bathroom, leaving Botan in an awkward situation.

"Mou...you don't have to be shy, besides...I'm very good at rubbing backs..." he continued teasingly, when he felt that Botan had been unusually shy. Botan nodded and agreed quietly.

Both Yusuke and Keiko had been having their breakfast by the time when Kurama and Botan left their room. Yusuke stopped chewing his toast and stared mischievously at the couples when the entered the dinning hall. A bright crimson blush flushed on Botan's cheeks as Kurama pulled out a chair for her. He then sat down next to her.

"Well...well, I didn't expect you two to be so early..." Yusuke teased and throw Botan another grin.

Embarrassed, Botan looked away from Yusuke, whereas Kurama had been his usual self

"Yusuke koso (too), I thought you were still in bed..." Kurama commented nonchalantly.

"Ara...Kurama-kun...Botan-chan, ohaiyo...here, have a cup of coffee..." Keiko came out of the kitchen and place two cups of coffee in front of them.

"Arigatou..." both Kurama and Botan said in unison.

"So...where have both of you been...last night?" Keiko asked teasingly and Botan face flushed even harder when she remember every moments she had with Kurama.

"Hora...Keiko-chan, are you still preparing breakfast, I can smell something burning inside the kitchen..." Botan informed Keiko, at the same time trying to avoid Keiko's query.

"Ah!! Taihen!! My fried egg!!" Keiko bellowed and quickly rush into the kitchen "Mou...it's burned"

Kurama, on the other hand noticed that Yusuke had gestured him to have a private conversation asked Botan to go into the kitchen to assist Keiko.

"Botan-chan, onegai...can I have a poached egg for breakfast!!" Kurama requested softly. Botan nodded and left the dinning hall and to the kitchen.

"So...you've already done it, haven't you?" Yusuke asked softly trying to make the conversation as secretively as possible. Kurama understand what Yusuke meant and he nodded earnestly, undenying the facts of what he and Botan had had.

Yusuke, on the other hand was dumbfounded by Kurama's probity, as he thought that Kurama would have avoid this conversation and moreover it was a personal issue.

"So...how are you feeling...now..." Yusuke asked again, this time his eyes filled with anxiety.

"Great..."

"Great? Oh...no, what I mean...your body..."Yusuke frowned when Kurama simply answered him.

"My body? Heh?...There's a couple of hickies on my body...if you're eager to know..." came another replied from Kurama.

"OH...my, Kurama, come here you..." Yusuke ruffled his hair to show his annoyance as he stood up and dragged Kurama with him and both of them walk over to the living room.

"Okay...lets get to the point...did you feel anything special after what you had done..." Yusuke asked again, this time trying to be a little patience only to see Kurama chuckling.

"Yusuke...omoshiroi...haha...haha...your face, it...unreadable..." Kurama's chuckles slowly turns into faint laughters when he saw Yusuke's confusing look.

Stunned for a moment, Yusuke stared at Kurama again. "Ha...ha...ha, very funny...I see...you're trying my patience aren't you, you sly kitsune..." Yusuke muttered and with that he gave Kurama a slight punch in his stomach.

"Hai...hai...I know...I will stop it right away..."Kurama assured him as he slowly regain his composure.

"Alright...tell me now, how do you feel?" this time Yusuke warned sternly.

"Actually, I didn't detect any changes. Boku no chikara ga (my power), is still the same level as before..." Kurama replied this time, a firmer tone, as if Yusuke could detected some sense of seriousness from Kurama.

"Sou desu ka (Is it)?" Yusuke turned around and divert his gaze towards the kitchen when he noticed both Keiko and Botan were entering the dinning hall.

"Yusuke, Kurama-kun!! Breakfast's ready!! Come and have it, before it gets cold!!" Keiko said before sitting herself beside Botan.

"Coming..." Yusuke replied and then turned back to Kurama again.

"Yusuke, don't think wrong about me, I loved Botan, too much, that's why I wanted to be with her..." Kurama stated firmly, his emerald orbs mixed with assurance and determinations.

"Kurama...I understand!! I just want to find out...the story behind Okazawa's power. When Koenma told me about Botan's past...I was quite overwhelm!! I never believe in what they said" Yusuke affirmed "A deity who exchange their powers for love!! That's ridiculous...I believed that you feel the same way too, right?" he then grinned at Kurama.

"Yusuke...you're right, base on his words, there are many loopholes, besides, all those statements about Botan are based on their assumptions!! Till date, no one in Reikai really know what had happened between Botan and the Okazawas..." Kurama nodded as he agreed what Yusuke had said.

"For Botan's sack, we have to speak to Koenma again!!" Yusuke said firmly and gave Kurama a I-really-mean-it look and slowly walked towards the dinning hall when Botan called him to join them.

"Mou...hutari de (both of you), what took you guys so long and what's all those secretive meetings all about??" Keiko frowned and stared doubtfully at them as both guys sat respectively beside their girlfriends.

"Keiko-chan, believe me, you wouldn't want to know..." Kurama said and gave her the sweetest smirk that would kill almost every ladies in town. (including me XD)

"Talk about secret meeting, I noticed that two of you had been in the kitchen, longer than it would usually takes...ne, Botan-chan...dou? dou?" Yusuke teased.

"We're only discussing about what to prepare for our osechi ryori..." Keiko replied Yusuke as to protect him from cornering her bestfriend "Since you two wouldn't tell us anything, so, do expect us to do the same..." Keiko threw a that's-enough-of-teasing-or-else glare at Yusuke.

"Ano...can we have our breakfast now...harahetta (I'm hungry)..."Botan said weakly, feeling slight uncomfortable, when she felt Yusuke's curious eyes watching her.

Kurama let out a faint sigh and shooked his head as to warn Yusuke not to push his girlfriend any further. He then run a finger caressing one of her soft hands that she rest on her tights. For a moment, Botan coped with a sudden and unexpected increase in heartbeat. She quickly turns her head to look at Kurama, who smiled warmly at him.

"Let's enjoy our breakfast..."he said with a steady voice. His bright emerald eyes looked at Botan steadily for a moment, to ensure that she's fine.

"Itadakimasu!!" Botan quickly regain her composure and cheerfully expressed her gratitutes before meals.

"Yogatta...Itadakimasu..." Kurama said with a satisfying smirk when he saw Botan's back to her usual self again. "Yappari (As I thought), Botan should always be Botan..."

"Dessho?? (Don't you agree?)" Yusuke suggested, while Keiko also nodded with agreement. Botan took the biggest slice of pan cakes and flashed them with her trademark smile.

* * *

After their breakfast, Yusuke and Keiko packed their belongings and went back to the temple, while Kurama said that he will bring Botan along to look for his mother. 

That day ended wonderfully well. Everyone seem to be very busy doing preparation for the forthcoming New Year. As Yusuke had promised Keiko, he'll help her to prepare food for New Year's Eve. They listed out what was still missing so that they could get everything done just before New Year.

Whearas, Botan had been staying the whole day with Kurama at Hatanaka's house, to help his mother, vice versa, Shiori had also taught Botan how to decorate the house in a traditional way. Kurama, at that very moment, was contented to see two most important women in his life, had been building such a close bond among themselves. Nevertheless, Kurama had always regard Botan as a part of his family, moreover, now that their relationship had been strengthened. Both of them had had dinner before bidding goodbyes.

The night was warmer than Botan had anticipated as they walked along the quiet street. Botan had only dreamed about when she lived in Ningenkai, and she knew she would never tire of such surroundings, even in the bleak days of winter. Never had she thought that she would get a chance to enjoy a life as an ordinary Ningen and now enjoying every precious moments with her lover, Kurama.

_'Because I'm no longer alone'_ a thought came into her mind when she felt Kurama's warm hand pulling her closer to him _'and because I have someone whom I love so much...'_ she chuckled when she realized that Kurama had taken the wrong street back to the temple.

"What is it?" Kurama asked softly.

"I never realized that you could be so cute sometimes, taking the wrong path??..." Botan teased.

"Heh...I believed that this street leads us back to my house..." Kurama said mischieviously.

"Your house? I thought..." Botan shrugged when suddenly realized that Kurama's was not going to bring her back to Yusuke's place.

"Botan, stay with me..." Kurama whispered and then planted a light kiss on her forehead "I always want to see you right away"

"And when tomorrow awakens, you're with me...by my side..." he continued as his hand slid down to hold her hand and gesture her to walk with him.

"Kurama-kun..." unable to hold back her happy tears, Botan throw herself into Kurama's open arms and hugged him tightly. They stood like that for quite sometimes when finally Kurama let out a sneeze.

"Phew...I guess it's cold here...let's get going..." Kurama sniffed and without a word, he took Botan's hand into his and both of them continued to walk back to his house.

* * *

New Year's Eve (Omisoka)... 

Till date, Botan is still staying with Kurama. No protest had been heard from the Reikai prince or Kurama's parents. Indeed Shiroi was more than happy to learn that both of them are staying together. She even told Kurama to talk Botan into marriage, as she had been looking forward for Botan to bore her as many grandchildren as possible. Kurama nodded and told his mother that he would have done that, provided Botan is ready to accept his proposal.

All events began at night, whereby there will be a reunion among the families.On New Years Eve (Omisoka), it is customary to eat toshi-koshi soba (buckwheat noodles in broth) the noodles representing best wishes for a long life. Most families gather around the television to watch special New Years Eve variety shows featuring popular singers and entertainers.

That night Kurama took Botan with him to join their family dinner. At first she felt quite awkward...but when Kurama told her that she's part of his family now, her heart soften. More to the extend, he even rang up his mother just to ask her to convince Botan to join them in case she will turn him down.

Just after the family dinner, the couple went to the temple to meet up with Yusuke and Keiko. When they reached the temple, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru and even Koenma and Hiei were already there waiting for them.

They greeted each other warmly, on contradict, Yusuke and Kuwabara would never miss any chances to tease Botan and her affairs with Kurama. At the end, Botan would just blushed furiously and Kurama would just act like nothing has happened.

Keiko get ready everything and served them with drinks and the traditional toshi-koshi soba.The group enjoyed the gathering very much and sat at the big hall, chattings and drinking warm sake (japanese rice wine).

They waited till midnight as when the temple's bells rung 108 times (joya-no-kane) symbolizing the driving away of the 108 evil thoughts in Buddhism. This also marked that the old years was gone replacing with a New Year.

"Akemashite Omedettou Gozaimasu!! (Happy New Year)" warm greetings could be heard throughout everywhere just after the first bell had rang.

* * *

First day of New Year... 

Although everyone had been staying quite late during New Year's eve, they would still wake up as early as possible because, New Year is one of Japan's most important holidays and involves many customs and traditions.

As the warm sun arises, sending bright and warm sunlight into the Minamino's Residence and the usual quite streets was filled with greetings and laughters as neighbours began visiting each others.Botan had woke up earlier than she usually did and prepared everything.

The osechi ryori, had been neatly arranged on the dinning tables. Not only that, both Shiori and Botan had also made many exotic dishes. Popular foods include omochi (rice cakes); ozoni (a clear soup with colorful vegetables), fish cakes, and onishime (a hearty stew).

A multi-tiered lacquer box (juubako) is filled with a variety of beautifully prepared delicacies which hold symbolic meanings. For example, black beans are eaten to eliminate any bad things which might come in the New Year and fish roe, called kazu-no-ko, is eaten for fertility. Botan blushed furiously again when she recalled that Shiori had told her to finish up the kazu-no-ko.

As for today, there'll be many Japanese performing pilgrimages to local Shinto shrines, called jinjya, to pray for all good things in the New Year, whereby both Kurama and Botan had planned earlier to attend and witness such enormous events.

After seeing all things were beautifully set up, she let out a satisfying smirk. She then walk back to their room and from the closet, she took out her new set of kimono that Shiori had bought her during one of their shopping spree. It was a beautiful pink-colored fabric printed with brighter shades of cherry-blossoms on it. Her yellow-colored butterfly obi matches her pink kimono perfectly. Couldn't hold her excitement to put on her new kimono, she quickly took a quick bath just before putting it on.

Upon seeing Botan dressing herself, Kurama sprung up frofm his bed and greeted her. He gave her a warm smile and volunteered to do Botan's hair and she gratefully accepted his offer After their short conversaton, Kurama took a quick bath before.

A moment later, he came out from their bathroom and dressed himself casually but neat. _(AN: Minna-san, usually guys would prefer to wear western clothes during new year rather than wearing kimono)_

He sudden felt his heart pounding heavily as he watched Botan was fully dressed, sitting herself at the dressing table putting on the lightest makeup to look as natural as possible. Her usual ponytail were loosen as she let her long and beautiful blue locks flowing free on her back.

Kurama stood fridgeted for a moment when he see stare with at Botan intensely, her beauty had deeply mystified him with an awe. Although Kurama had long admitted that Botan is one heck of a bishojo (beautiful girl), but he never had seen her in makeups before.

Her long and curly eyelashes, rosy cheeks and pinkish lips, all her features seemed more attractive than she usual does. The kimono that she's wearing had made even more feminine.

Botan looked up as when she noticed that Kurama had stood there and staring at her for quite sometimes "Doushita no?" she asked and he shooked his head to assure that he's alright.

"I'm just adoring your beauty, my love" he declared honestly. Plastering a warm smile on his face, he walk over and stood behind Botan. He ran his fingers on her soft hair, lowering his head at down next to hers in process to whispers sweet words to her ears causing Botan's face flushed as red as tomatoes.

"I think all your devotees would be more than happy to hear these words from you..." she shrugged.

"I would only say these words to two most important women in my life...and you know very well who they are!!" Kurama declared with a more serious tone when he tiltled Botan's chin to look at him.

"And of course, one of them is you...my love..." he continued huskily as he move closer to her and gave her a quick peck on her lips. "Kurama-kun" was what she could think of to say.

"Tonikaku (Anyway)...let me attend your hair first, I'll save more kisses for you tonight...my love..." Kurama smirked and began combing her hair.

It does take long for Kurama to fix Botan's hair. He tied her long hair into a neat bun at the center. He fixed a simple and yet elegant red colored kushi crafted with golden bamboos and a pair of golden sparrows, in the center and above the bun. At the side of her buns, he pinned a long and beautiful sakura kanzashi (traditional japanese hair pin) that matches her kimono.

When he's done, Botan looked at her reflection with more than satisfaction. She like her hairdo, especially the kushi (a comb look alike ornament for decorating hair) Kurama had used to decorate her hair. It was a gift that Kurama had bought for her.

"Like it?" Kurama asked as he rested his hands on Botan's shoulder.

"Mochiron (of course), arigatou...urushi dess..." she said and gave him a bear hug. Kurama was also happy to see Botan's cheerful face.

Just when they walked out from their house, Kurama sweatdropped when he saw piles greeting cards bundled into piles, scattered at the front door. Botan shooked as she began to pick up some cards that were scattered on the floor.

"Eh...Dear Minamino-kun...New year is in town and spring is in the air...and another year for me to declare my undying love for you...forever yours...Karimin-chan..." she raised her eyebrow as she read one of the greeting cards.

"How sweet...I assumed this is a New Year's greeting card, written with lots of love and confessions, ne...ne" she continued teasing and gave Kurama a mischievous grin. Kurama blushed at first, but he instantly shoved off his embarrassment and pulled Botan gently and pinned her against the door.

"Heh? You seem to enjoy teasing me rather than flaring up with jealousy!! Are you sure that's the way to show me that you really care?" his knuckle trailing all the way down from her soft cheeks and stop at her pinkish lips. The moisture of the lip balm stained his thumb as when he gently caressed her soft lip.

"I...I..." Botan breathed heavily when she sensed his words with a seriousness that was belied by the laughter of his eyes. Before she could speak further, Kurama captured her lips with his and they kissed for a short moment. Botan let out a slight moan as Kurama gently nibbled her lower lip.

As when they parted, Kurama licked his lip with satisfaction "Hm...I believe...it's strawberry flavour that you're using..." he remarked playfully.

"Koiishi...let's get going now!! Tonight, I'll think of a best punishment that you deserves for teasing me..." he hushes and gave her a naughty smirk.

Without delaying any further, Kurama took Botan's hand and both of them exited the gate and head towards the nearest shrine. The couple had caught attentions from several by passers. Kurama noticed that those guys had been keeping their eyes on Botan. Instead of smiling, he frowned inwardly. He doesn't like the idea of her girlfriend being watched by other men. Indeed, being possessive is also part of his youko instinct.During the time when he was still a great makai thiefs, no one dares to lay hands on his catch that he was particularly fond of, not even Kuronue.

He quickly hold her closer to him to show others that Botan belongs to him and gave those who stared at his girlfriend a stare-longer-and-you'll-be-dead glare.

Just when they were on their way to the shrine, they met up with Yusuke and Keiko. Keiko was wearing a light blue kimono printed with white colored daffodils.

"Ohaiyo...Botan-chan, you look stunning..." Keiko praised.

"Arigatou, Keiko-chan wa koso (Keiko too)!!" both ladies giggles as they keep on praising each other.

There were several stores set up nearby the shrines attracting their attentions, especially Keiko and Botan (women afterall). Nevertheless Yusuke told them that they should walk over to the shrine first before the ceremony starts as many people were already there. Later Kurama promised bring them back to the store once the ceremony ends.

* * *

When they reached the shrine, Kuwabara and the others were already waiting for them at the main entrance. The morning weather was extremely cold, especially when Yukina is by their side. She wore a light yellow colored kimono printed with light green bamboos on it. Shizuru who was putting on her usual winter coat and trousers, gestured them to get going already. Whereas Hiei is nowhere to be seen, nevertheless, they could sense his presence, perhaps he's hiding himself in one of the trees again.

Just as soon as they reached the shrine, many people were already ahead of them and the ceremony was yet to be start. Few minutes later, after their arrival, the ceremony began when the beating of a drum which announce sits commencement. The chief priest bows in front of the alter together with other assistant ritualists, musicians, representatives of their Worshippers'Association as well as ordinary worshippers. Then the chief priest opens the door of the inner sanctuary. While this rite, the other attendants keep bowing listening to Keihitsu (voicing a long sound of 'Oh' by a ritualist) in order to make themselves feel tense in front of Kami. After all the attendants sit, the ritualists present food offerings including rice cake and sake.While this presentation, a music is played with ancient instruments such as Fue (the Japanese flute), Hichiriki (the flageolet-like flute) and Sho(the panpipe-like instrument).

The Shubatsu, a rite of purification, is performed after purificationat the ablution basin which is placed in front of a shrine building. Then, following the chief priest,attendants make Tamagushi Reihai (symbolic offerings using little branchesof the evergreen sacred tree). With this Tamagushi Reihai, the rite is over.The door of the inner sanctuary is closed again by the chief priest, foodofferings are withdrew and all the participants make a bow following the chief priest. After that, a feast called Naorai follows in the case of a formal festival.This is a communion of Kami and people to share the samefood and the same sake offered to Kami.

Botan quickly dragged Kurama to perform an individual worship at a shrine. They rinsed their hands at the ablution basin as a performance of purification. Taking turns, Yusuke, Keiko and the rest, followed them. After that, all seven of them, walked towards the alter and rang the bell that hanged in front of the alter. They threw coins into an offering box placed in front of the alter, bowing twice deeply, then claps the hands twice. After that, they bowed one more time and a ritual of showing reverence to Kami (God) is over.

Just as soon as finished their worship, Keiko and Botan began to bug Kurama to keep his promise. Kurama chuckled to see two beautiful ladies acting like an innocent child. In fact, Yukina too wanted to be like them, but she was too shy to speak out. Somehow, Kuwabara was quite understanding as he offered to bring Yukina to walk around the stores.

* * *

After several minutes of walking, with additions of some pushings and shubbings in between the crowds, they managed to reach the stores. All three ladies, except Shizuru, eyes began to glitter with excitement. 

"Kurama-kun...here!!" Botan directed and Kurama obediently tooked her hand and let her guide the way. The others, who was just a couple of steps behind them, stared at the couple with amusement. Never they would thought that their relations would progressed so fast!!

"Kazuma-kun, I'm so happy to see Botan's cheerful smile again!!" Yukina said softly.

"Ah..." this time Kuwabara was usual stern as he nodded to agree with Yukina's words "now Kurama's with her...and the Okazawa's incident...". Yusuke quickly went over to Kuwabara's side and elbowed him, to remind him not to talk about the Okazawa's infront of Botan.

"Syuuichi-sama...Syuuichi-sama!!" a lady called out as she was a few steps away from Kurama. Behind her, there were few or more ladies who stared dreamily at Kurama. The couple turned around to face the ladies.

_'Taku (really)...it's the Syuuichi Love Love fan club!! They're here too!!'_ Kurama cursed mentally, but somehow he showed his usual serene facade and smile at the girls.

"Syuuichi...yappari (just as I thought), ah...we're so lucky to see you here..."a brunett, Saori Miyazawa, president of the Syuuichi fan club, remarked as she plastered a wide grin across her face. The other two, Yukimi Midorikawa, the vice president and Mitsue Matsueda personal assistant and the fangirls. All of them were ignoring Botan's presence meanwhile Botan was trying to act as calm as possible.

"Syuuichi-sama!! Akemashite Omedettou Gozaimasu!! (Happy New Year)" all of them greeted Kurama sweetly in unsion.

"Akemasite Omedettou Gozaimasu!!" Kurama politely greeted back and tucked on Botan's sleeves to do the same.

**"L... O... V... E... Love Me... Syuuichi!"** sang a group of girls dancing something like the YMCA. **"Gibberish...love! Gibberish...love!! L...O... V... E... Love Me... Syuuichi!"** Twirling around each girl ended in a different victory pose holding strange hand signs. Everyone around the stores, including the Urameshi teams of course, stared at those fangirls with amusement.

A/N: I really can't imagine how they could dance like that when they are all wearing kimono!! Anyway...it could be possible when it comes to anime!!

"Ano... Kurama? Why making weird shapes with their hands?" whispered Botan into Kurama's ear.

"It's sign language," replied Kurama in the same manner.

"What are they saying?" she raised her eyebrow and throw a curious look at those girls.

"Love me Syuuichi" Kurama replied lamely.

"You were right when you told me about them, they are scary." Botan shrugged with goosebumps all over her body.

"Excuse me!" screamed one of the fan girls and dragged Botan away. "What were you doing within five feet of Syuuichi without another female present? Don't you know the rules? I think they need to be explained to you again..." Saori walked towards Botan and began to blabber again.

One, we do not steal the Prince's belongings.

One, we do not invade the Prince's home.

One, when addressing him, more than two must be present.

One, the titles of the Prince are as follows:

For seniors... Syuuichi!

For juniors... Syuuichi-kun!

For sophomores... Syuuichi-san!

For freshman... Syuuichi-sama!

Long live the Prince!! The last phrase was shouted in unison by the devotees.

Yusuke clapped from behind "I have to congratulate you on your originality. Weren't those exact words taken from Fruits Basket by Takaya Natsuki?" he interrupted after seeing such performance by Kurama's fansclub!! The others just stood behind Yusuke with disgust.

"There's nothing wrong with taking the bylaws of a great society!" answered the strange girl as she turned around.

"Ano...President?" Kurama poked a fingers at Saori to get her attentions.

"Syuuichi?? How do you know that I'm the president?" Saori asked enthusiastically.

"It's written on that big button that you're wearing," commented Kurama while pointing at her. (A/N: I wonder how would it look like, a kimono and a big button?? 'sigh')

"Oh... ohohohohohoho... of course it is." Saori let out a loud and devilish laughter after making her remarks.

"I just wanted to know, what are you doing with my girlfriend?" Kurama threw a dead glare at Saori when he reprimanded her sternly. The fangirls were more than overwhelm to witness Kurama's furious facade, which he had never shown before in school. More shocking for the fangirls when Kurama declared that he already had a girlfriend.

"Girl... girlfriend? For...how...long?" Saori stuttered.

"Oh, almost three months now, but we've known each other for years. Come on Botan-chan," stated Kurama as he grabbed Botan's hand again. "We'd better get moving. Nice to see you all here!!"

"Ah... yes, oh course Syuuichi"

Kurama stopped and turned around. "And by the way president... I'd prefer it if you called me Minamino-san. We don't know each other very well after all. Have a nice day." Kurama and Botan walked away followed by their friends from behind.

"You're going down 'Botah-chan.' I'll make sure your daily lifes will be a living hell. Ohohohohohohohoho"

* * *

Shortly after all of them left Kurama's fangirls the proceed to other side of the stores. On their way, Yusuke and Kuwabara teased Kurama for being so hot around girls. Kurama could only sigh and told them that he's not only being popular among girls but as well as guys. Nevertheless he'll have to admit that it would be a good chance to introduce Botan, his girlfriend to those annoying fangirls. 

"Maybe they would stop bothering me from now onwards!" Kurama smirked.

While walking, someone called Kurama's name again.

"Minamino-kun!! Is that you?" Kurama turned around when he heard a familiar female voice calling his voice.

"Kitajima-san?? Maya Kitajima??" Kurama muttered and stared at the lady in front of him. Botan eyes widen to see the real Maya standing in front of them. The sudden appearance of Maya had also shocked Yusuke and Keiko.

"Yappari, It's you, Minamino-kun!!" Maya smiled and walk towards him "I was nearby here when I saw your fangirls performing their dance!! I know it must be you, though I can't really see what's happening just now!!" she let out a chuckle.

Kurama politely greeted her "It's been a long time, how are you?" he asked, nevertheless, there's a certain tensions that was building inside him. Kurama studied her for a moments and realized she's still the same Kitajima he had knew.

"Well, I'm fine, thank you? And you?" she asked shyly.

"Good..." Kurama answered with his usual tone.

"Ano...sorry, I didn't notice you just now? I'm Maya Kitajima, nice to meet you!!" Maya shrugged and quickly introduce herself to Botan who seemed had lost her cheerfulness instantly but somehow she managed to fake a grin and while letting Kurama to do the introduction.

"Girlfriend? Wow!! You sure have great taste!!" Maya teased but somehow they could instantly sense her awkwardness.

"Ano...Syuuichi-kun, I'll leave you here, so both of you could have a longer chat!!" Botan said firmly, not even looking at Kurama and was about to leave.

"Yabai (Bad), I can smell problems!!" Yusuke told Keiko when he saw that Botan was turing away.

"Botan?? Oh...no...you'll stay!!" Kurama said as he held onto Botan's shoulder to stop her from leaving. Kurama's hand that was on Botan's shoulder, it's so firm yet so gentle. Botan replied with a nod and stay back.

"Eh...nice attempt, Kurama!!" Keiko clapped both her hands and compliment upon Kurama's move. Kuwabara and the others were scratching their heads to figure out what was Keiko excited about. Of course they were not told about the cold war between Kurama and Botan that happened a few days ago. Somehow Shizuru notice that Botan was not acting like her usual self, especially when the girl whom she knew by the name of Maya appeared. She assumed that there must be something about the Maya girl and Kurama.

"So...Kitajima-san, I'm really surprise to see you here!!" Kurama remarked.

"Actually, I didn't planned to come back here!! But..." Maya lowered her head to hide her depression.

"Kitajima-san? Daijobu??" Botan asked worriedly. Although she hates to admit that the girl that she's talking to use to be Kurama's crush, but as for Botan, naturally, she doesn't like to see people sticking a weary facade.

"Daijobu!! Arigatou...Botan-san, you're so kind-hearted!! I was here to attend my far relative's funeral a few weeks ago!!" Maya explained.

"Ano...we're so sorry about that!!" Kurama bowed before Maya to pay her his condolences.

"Eh...no , it's unavoidable...dead and live!!" Maya make a quick remarks and shove off their conversation, knowing that it's not appropriate to bring up such sad topics especially during New Year.

"So...Kitajima-san?? Are you alone?? Would you like to join us?" Botan sincerely offered her. Kurama, Yusuke and Keiko were shocked to hear that too!!

"Oh...no...no thanks, actually I'm with one of my cousin's friend, but...I guess...he'll be here..." Maya shooked her head frantically and was about to complete her words when...

"Botan-san, O sashiburi..." Hakkumaru greeted when he saw the blue haired deity and the red-haired together with their friends.

"Sanada-san!!" Botan bellowed and stared at him with two big violet eyes. Just when he was about to walk nearer to Botan, Kurama quickly stood himself infront of Botan and stop Hakkumaru from moving closer. Yusuke and Kuwabara also run over to give necessary back up to Kurama!!

"Heh...what's that all about?? I'm not a monster...you all don't have be like that!!" Hakkumaru looked at them hysteriously "I'm only here to say hi and since you guys were talking with my master's cousin!!" with that Hakkumaru walk over to stand beside Maya.

"Hakku-niisan, you know Minamino-kun?" Maya asked curiously.

"Hakku-niisan?!" the Urameshi team bellowed in unison.

"Master's cousin!! Hakkumaru, your master is that Ayame Okazawa?? That means..." Yusuke muttered as he threw Hakkumaru a rather unreadable expression.

"Ano...all of you here knows my cousin, Ayame-niisan?" another curiousity strucks Maya.

"Ayame...ni...niisan? You mean Kitajima-san is his cousin??" Yusuke asked again, this time facing Hakkumaru with a stern look.

"You've got it all right!!" Hakkumaru declared cheerfully.

"That means...he's here too..." Kurama hissed and looked around to find any possibility to spot the certain violet-haired guy.

"Anshin shinasai (Rest your heart), Ayame-sama is not here!! According to ritues, he's suppose to stay at home for at least 100 days!!" Hakkumaru explained.

"Ah...the world is so small...I knew Minamino-kun, then Ayame-niisan also knows all of you here...sore ga unme da (this is fate)!!" Maya commented.

"Unme ka? Sounds more like karma to me!!" Hakkumaru muttered nonchalantly.

"Hakkumaru-san!! I don't think it's appropriate to bring up such matters!!" Kurama warned and was shooting dead glares at him.

"Kurama..." Botan felt Kurama's aura slightly changed. She then took Kurama's hand and squeezed it slightly to calm him down.

"Heh...kowai...kowai (scary, scary)!! Anyway, Maya-chan, we should be going home already!!" Hakkumaru completely ignored Kurama's glare and pulled Maya to leave them.

"Ano...minna-san...sorry about that and goodbye..." Maya nodded and bowed again before leaving them.

"Ah...before going...Botan-chan, Ayame-sama asked me to thank you for tearing off the charm that was sealing the profounding room!!" Hakkumaru turn to face Kurama and Botan again "the mysteries behind the profounding room is about to reveal!! I'm really looking forward for that!!" he finished off with another laughter.

While walking, Maya had a thought in her mind telling her that there's something that was so familiar about Minamino when he glared at Hakkumaru!! She also realized that some part of her memories had failed her to recall certain secrets about her ex-classmates.

"Hakku...maru!!" Yusuke was about to send his fist onto Hakku's face, when Keiko stopped him.

"Calm down, Yusuke...it's not good to act irrational!! You're only falling into his trap!!" Kurama warned and let out a sigh.

"Mysteries behind the profounding room?!" Botan murmured _'Back then, the unbearable pains that I felt...when the door was opened...is there any connection between me and the door...or...' _her body began to tremble with fear.

"Botan..." Kurama quickly pulled her to gave her a tight embrace upon noticing her trembling self.

_TBC..._

**

* * *

AN: Minna-san, hontoni sumimasen!! My computer was attacked by trojan virus!! My bro had installed a fast torrent to download anime, but at the same time, the virus kept on attacking the computer!! Poor computer!! Sorry...sorry...sorry TT **

**Anyway, I hope that all of you would still support my story and please readers...please...please...please, review my story, onegaishimasu!!**

**Author's Dedications:**

**Birdy06-chan: Thank you...thank you, and sorry for keeping you waiting!! Hai...I messed up the chappies...I'm still a baka, afterall!! Indeed the previous chappie 13 was an AN informing readers that I've encountered problem on posting chp12, but later I checked again, it's okay already!!**

**YuLian-Jade-Dragon: Thank you for your review!! Yes, I'll keep this fics updated asap!!**

**Other Dedications: To all readers who had reviewed my stories!! Minna-san, you're the best!! Hontoni arigatou!!**

**Lastly my sincere dedications to all readers!! I'll work hard!!**

**Ja ato de,**

**mi-chan**

**

* * *

Preview for next chappie: Chp 10 - Past Revealed? Botan's Hesitations!! **

**Part: "Koenma-sama!! By all means!! Please review Botan's case!!" Kurama demanded harsly.**

**Part: "I'm...Okazawa's wife??" Botan eyes them with disbelieve.**

**Part: "Welcome back to the Okazawa's residence...Botan-chan" Hakkumaru greeted.**


End file.
